¡¿Ustedes me que
by joya blanca
Summary: Yuya se a llevado un enorme sopresa de parte de Yuzu, quien lo a dejado por ¡¿SU YO DE OTRA DIMENCION!..Esto a dejado desconcertado al duelista de entretenimiento, sin sospechar lo que sus homologos "sienten" respecto a el. (Yuya x Yuto x Yugo x Yuri) (Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

¡¿Ustedes me que….

No me pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, ni ninguna de las series, juegos, etc…de Yu-Gi-Oh!

(Yuya x Yuto x Yugo x Yuri) (Yuzu x Serena)

* * *

Antes de comenzar…. ¿Han visto esas películas, ya saben sobre "dimensiones alternas?, ¿la típica peliculita donde el protagonista viaja a una mención alterna donde se encentra con su "otro yo" (homologo) y este es igual a él, viviendo lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido la otra alternativa y en fin?

Pues…. ¡ES PURA BASURA DE HOLLYWOOD!

Las películas, comic, series de tv y libros sobre el tema, han estado equivocados durante años…

Resulta que la dimensión alterna es absolutamente diferente a la propia y el homologo es parecido pero no igual a uno….Distinto color de ojos, pelo, peinado, ropa, clase social, amigos e incluso nombre y gustos.

¿Olvide mencionar que el multiuniverso está hecho de 4 dimensiones?...Así es, tan solo 4 no las millones que los científicos imaginan. Tampoco tienen los nombres complicados que muchos imaginan, ni números ni complicaciones, eran simples: Estándar, XYZ, Sincronización y Fusión.

De eso se enteró Yuya Sakaki el día en que se convirtió "voluntariamente" en Lancero por Reji Akaba…..Luego de pasar por situaciones demenciales gracias a que Leo Akaba (el padre de reji) quiso jugar a "dios", provocando una guerra dimensional (con consecuencias como: personas controlas mentalmente y otras convertidas en carta)…Luego de descubrir que podía "sincronizarse " con sus homologos….luego de descubrir el "estado berserker" (estado de ira , solo posible durante la "sincronía" , solo si Yuya siente dolor)…Luego de "fusionarse" (no pregunten como) con sus 3 homólogos…O mejor dicho que las almas de ellos quedaran en su subconsciente….

* * *

¡Llego la luz!...La guerra termino, Leo fue puesto en una prisión en una dimensiona de bolsillo creada por por Reji (se rumorea que el "niño genio" tortura en secreto a su padre por lo que lo hiso sufrir en su infancia)…Yuya logro "des fusionarse" de sus homólogos, cada uno con su respectivo cuerpo….Cada uno en su respectiva dimensión….

Bueno su padre Yusho Sakaki, continuaba en dimensión Fusión para atender la academia que fundo, también ayudaba a la gente que se recuperaba del lavado de cerebro…..Su madre Yoko continuaba adoptando animalitos y haciendo panqueques, como si no le afectara que su marido desapareció misteriosamente para luego mantenerse en la dimensión a la que llego en vez de regresar con su sexy esposa que lo espera en casa…

Nada de eso impediría lo que tanto el oji rojo de cabellos verde/rojo a esperado…

La razón por la que arriesgo todo e incluso su cordura durante la guerra…Yuzu, su amiga de la infancia…la hija del director de su escuela de duelas….la chica de voz cantarina de hermoso cabello color algodón de azúcar y cálidos ojos color mar…Ella y sus homologas fueron secuestradas por el loco Leo para unir las 4 dimensiones usando el poder mágico de sus pulseras.

Ahora que la paz ha llegado finalmente, el sonriente (y algo depresivo) artista de los duelos, al fin ha tomado el valor suficiente para expresar sus sentimientos por ella. Al fin reunió el valor suficiente para ignorar su baja autoestima natural e ir por su "mejor amiga"

Aquel día en Ciudad Miami era soleado, el aroma de las flores era embriagador, los pajaritos cantaban. Solo faltaba que un precioso arco iris se viera por el cielo para completar el panorama. Resumiendo el día era sencillamente (en términos románticos): Perfecto.

Sakaki pensando en esto, se acomodaba la chaqueta que usualmente usa como capa, se encontraba indeciso sobre si ¿llevar sus lentes de aviador con estrella o no?

-Nah, siempre los uso. No importa.

Se encontraba nervioso, no quería hacer el ridículo por lo que escribió lo que pensaba decir junto con tomar una rosa…..Resoplando con desencanto, miro la rosa semi marchita, la mejor flor que logro comprar.

-Espero que a Yuzu no le importe.

MM…tal vez con la luz adecuada, las partes negras apenas se vislumbren. Su padre le llevo una rosa parecida a su madre en los tiempos en que el "duelo de actuación" era impopular. "Las palabras correctas son más importantes" le dijo una vez.

Con una de sus mejores sonrisas, el enérgico chico salió de su habitación….

-¡por poco lo olvido!, ¡que tonto soy!

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?...Su amado péndulo, quien lo ha guiado en el extraño camino tanto de los duelos como de la vida, de sus 14 años de vida…Olvidado sobre su escritorio…Lo dejo ahí para encontrarlo rápido después de ducharse, que "grandiosa idea"…

* * *

Antes de colocárselo, lo miro con detenimiento…. Mieru Hochun (Aura Sentia) La mini vidente de ojos gatunos en sus 12 años, obsesionada con él…Hace 3 días le dijo que su corazón se rompería el día de hoy, que en su manzana de cristal lo había visto y que debía evitar a toda costa salir…..La pelirroja lo acoso a tal punto que tuvo que pedir una orden de alejamiento, para que la obsesiva duelista de adivinación ya no se le acercara…El oji rojo con miraba triste bajo la cabeza con un aura de inseguridad…

-… ¿y Si tiene razón?

¿Y si no se equivoca?...Tal vez debería consultar a su péndulo para asegurarse…Sacudiendo la cabeza, se quitó aquellas ideas absurdas de la cabeza…

-No….ella se equivoca.

Con decisión se puso su péndulo en el cuello, dirigiéndose a la salida…. Mieru dijo que él era su "amor predestinado" y él sabe que eso no es cierto…..Aunque ella siempre le ha atinado a todo lo demás…. ¡Basta!... ¡Ella se equivoca! …y si no…. ¡el cambiara su destino!...Tranquilo Yuya, Hochun no arruinara esto, la orden de restricción la mantiene alejada además que Sora se comprometió a mantenerla a raya.

El chico de 12 de cabello celeste, tiene entrenamiento militar (gracias a Leo)…El chico de Dimensión fusión siempre cumple sus promesas….Con Sora ocupándose del único obstáculo entre él y Yuzu, confiaba que su "misión imposible" se llevara a cabalidad...

* * *

En eso pensaba Sakaki mientras caminaba en dirección al parque…..Su director Shuzo le había dicho que Yuzu se encontraría en el parque (un beneficio que él sea amigo de sus padres)…El padre de Yuzu dijo continuo hablando, por la interferencia no se entendía ni J….No debió ser nada importante…

 _-"Eres preciosa._

 _-Hay, no exageres._

 _-si es verdad….Mi preciosa princesa de cabello de algodón de azúcar"_

Error…Sentada en una banca, se encontraba Yuzu, Yuzu Hiragi (Zuzu Boyle), su Yuzu…Muy acaramelada con… ¡¿SERENA (CELINA)?!...¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!...Verla en esa pose con Serena, le dolió mucho más de cualquiera de los golpes de abanico que le ha dado, desde que la conoció…El dolor era tan intenso, de que si alguno de sus homólogos se encontrara presente, entraría en "estado berserker" sin problemas, poniendo en peligro la seguridad de ambas "amantes descubiertas"….

-¡YUZUUU!...¡¿Qué ESTAS…

La joven de cabello rosado de ojos azules, se levantó de golpe de su lugar por impulso, sonrojada….

-¡YUYA!

-¡¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO?!...¡¿DESDE CUANDO?!...¡¿Por qué?!...¡ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

-Yuya yo….

-¡ELLA NO TE DEBE NINGUNA EXPLICACION!

* * *

La peli azul de ojos verdes, se levantó con cara de pocos amigos. La ruda Serena no sobrevivió durante años en dimensión fusión, no porque fuera débil… Ella era capaz de derribar a cualquiera con sus puños, eso el oji rojo lo sabía, su tiempo en los Lanceros con ella lo tenían prevenido y como él no era un peleador…Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás…

-¡BASTA YA LOS DOS!

-Yuzu….

-Tranquila Serena, yo me encargo.

-¿Segura?

Hiragi decidida con un movimiento de cabeza, contesto que si….La peli azul dándole al peli verde/rojo una mirada de "si la lastimas te destripo", se alejó dejando al par de originarios de dimensión estándar, solos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hiragi decidida con un movimiento de cabeza, contesto que si….La peli azul dándole al peli verde/rojo una mirada de "si la lastimas te destripo", se alejó dejando al par de originarios de dimensión estándar, solos.

Silencio…..Silencio…Un ambiente tan tenso que se podía cortar con cuchillo….Yuya no sabía si gritar o llorar…o hacer ambas cosas…. ¿Correr?...¿a dónde?...El maldito columpio que usa cuando llora, se encuentra en precisamente en este parque. Con un enorme nudo en la garganta, a punto de llorar con un leve hilo de voz….

-¿Por qué?

A la oji azul le dolía verlo en ese estado, en otra ocasión hubiera corrido a intentar consolarlo….

-Tú no estabas para mí.

-¡¿Qué YO NO ESTABA PARA TI?!

¡¿Qué él no estaba para ella?!...Disculpa, atravesó un infierno…..Un maldito infierno por rescatarla…. ¡¿Y NO ESTABA PARA ELLA?!...El oji rojo sentido su sangre hervir de rabia…

-¡POR POCO ME VUELVO LOCO!... ¡FUI A LA CARCEL!...y tu…y tu…. ¡te metes con tu homologa! , ¡Es como si intentaras de sex….

Yuzu le dio una fuerte cachetada enojada… ¿Quién se creído para tratarla de esa manera?

-¡Ella estuvo cuando tu no estuviste!... ¡Mientras tu andas loco con esos 3 dementes en tu cabeza!, ¡ella me apoyo! …¡me apoyo más de lo que tú me has apoyado en toda la vida!

Eso a Sakaki le dolió en el alma, unas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos….

-shift…Yo te quería….shift…..yo te lo hubiera dado hasta mi alma…

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad….pero no….no llores…..podemos seguir siendo "amigos"

-¿aaa…..amigos?

La peli rosado en silencio se dio media vuelta y se marchó…Sin saber ¿Qué más decir?...Esperando que Yuya sea capaz de enfrentar la "friendzone" (zona de amigos)…

Una vez solo, Sakaki se dejó caer llorando como una magdalena…La chica a la que quería, lo mando sin retorno a la "friendzone" , las chicas que lo seguían…Eran o con la edad para ser sus hermanas mayores (o madres) o con la edad para que lo consideraran un pedófilo…

-¡TODOS TIENEN NOVIA MENOZ YO…..BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡Hasta Reji tiene novia y eso que el tipo es técnicamente un robot en lo emocional!... ¿y el?, ¡atrapado en la zona de los amigos por el resto de su vida!...Yuzu lo cambio por una mujer y no con cualquier mujer sino ¡CON SU YO DE OTRO MUNDO!...Era un verdadero tabu….

Sintiendo que le arrancaron el corazón latiendo del pecho, se llevó ambas manos hacia el rostro, llorando descontroladamente…Queriéndose morir…

* * *

Mientras tanto en dimensión Sincronía….

-¿Qué sucede?

Rin (la homologa de Yuzu) miro preocupada a su amigo de la infancia, temperamental e impulsivo Duel runner de cabello azul con casquilla amarilla /ojos azules: Yugo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con dolor…En un instante estaban hablando sobre los adelantos en los turbo duelos(,Riding Duel), de lo genial que es Jack Atlas , mientras reparaban sus respectivas D-Wheel (motos de duelo o Duel runner ) ….Y al siguiente Yugo actúa como si le partieran la cabeza….

-¡Yugo!

Esa sensación…..para el huérfano de New Domino, fue peor que cuando alguien pronuncia mal su nombre…fue como si…..Alguien lastimara a Yuya….no sabía ¿Cómo? Pero lo sabía….Su corazón se sentía oprimido….Por alguna extraña razón, Yuya le provocaba estos extraños síntomas…

 _-"está llorando"._

Saliendo de su estupor, se dio cuenta que la peli verde que ha sido lo más cercano a una "hermana" de lo que ha tenido, lo miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto/preocupación, dudando sobre si llamar a un médico o no….

-¡ESTOY BIEN!...JA JA JA.

-¿Quién llora?

-¿he?

-creí escucharte susurrar…."él está llorando"

El peli azul con nerviosismo se rasco la cabeza, intentando arreglar esta rara situación…

-Essteeeeeeee….dije…"está tratando"…..sip, eso dije…. (Cerrando los ojos, se cruzó de brazos)….ese tal Yusei Fudo, está tratando de vencer al King Jack Atlas….no lo lograra porque Jack Atlas es tan genial como yo.

Llego de autoestima se apuntó a sí mismo, aparentando normalidad…A Rin esto no le satisfago, algo le paso a su amigo y ella quería saber ¿Qué?...Por el momento decidió dejar el tema hasta aquí, conocía lo suficiente a Yugo para saber qué le diría lo que le pasaba en el momento en que se sintiera cómodo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en dimensión XYZ….

 _-"está llorando"._

La pelinegra Ruri (homologa de Yuzu) miro preocupada a su amigo de la infancia tanto de ella como de su hermano mayor Shun….Hablamos del frio, aguerrido pero de buen corazón, "el duelista oscuro", de ojos azulados y cabello morado: Yuto…..En momento están en un restaurante, comiendo crepés mientras esperan a que Shun regrese de su duelo y al otro….Ya saben….

-¿te sientes mal?... ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Yuto miro a la sensible chica que ha sido su amiga de la infancia, preocupada al punto de las lágrimas…Odiaba preocuparla, tan tranquilo como siempre solo se limitó a contestar…

-estoy bien.

Volviendo a comer su crépe…..El tampoco comprendía lo que le pasaba, esa opresión en el pecho... Prefería guardarse su crisis para si mismo.

Si existió un momento en que Ruri deseo tener poderes psíquicos como este chico y su hermano, fue este….Y lo peor era que seguramente el peli morado NUNCA le diría lo que le pasa, a menos que ella se lo valla sacando de a poco…Con su hermano sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo su entrada, tendrá que esperar a otra ocasión para hacerlo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en dimensión Fusión...

 _-"está llorando"._

El cruel y despiadado pelo/ojos morados miembro de "la academia": Yuri…Se sorprendió al escucharse decir aquellas palabras, no comprendía nada…..En un instante está en la bodega de suministros haciendo un inventario, ya que a Aster Phoenix no le gusta hacerlo …Y en el otro esta con esta "sensación"…..No sabía el ¿Por qué? Pero tenía ganas de convertir en carta a alguien…

-¿ya terminaste?

La llegada de su superior albino, lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Trabajo en ello.

Aster preguntaría el ¿Por qué de su actitud? Sin embargo….Estaba en presencia de un loco, no entendía como el sonriente Dennis podía ser su amigo…Solo mírenlo, este demente esta tan loco que hasta la demonio Yubel le tiene miedo…Ni Jaden Yuki ni Yugi cuando es poseído por su "otro yo", se atreven a acercársele…

-Bien.

El albino agradeciendo a los dioses egipcios de los duelos, salir entero de esa bodega…Apresuro su paso para continuar con sus quehaceres.

* * *

Regresando a Dimensión Estándar…

Escondida entre las ramas de un árbol, Hochun observaba la escena…Deshacerse de Sora fue pan comido, solo tuvo que pasar enfrente de una dulcería con 50% de descuento…

 _-"Mieru te lo dijo mi príncipe, mis predicciones siempre son acertadas"._

La adivina se encontraba con una mezcla de emociones por un lado se sentía feliz de tener el camino libre, por el otro le partía el alma ver a su "amor predestinado" llorar…. ¿Debía observarlo?... ¿abrazarlo?... ¿hacia su jugada ahora o esperaba a que pasara el "mar de lágrimas"?

 _-"Mieru consultara con su manzana"._

La niña de ojos gatunos ansiosa miro por su preciada manzana de cristal, esperando que le diera la respuesta acertada sobre su próximo movimiento amoroso…Imaginándose en el Altar con Yuya, planificando su vida juntos, sus hijos, sus nietos…

 _-"imposible"_

¡Oh, que ven sus preciosos ojos verdes!...En vez de reflejarle su imagen al lado de su príncipe, ha visto 3 figuras luminosas….Estas 3 figuras luminosas parecen estar conectadas de algún modo con una cuarta figura luminosa, cuya forma se asemejaba muchísimo a su "pre marido"…

 _-"glup…las ruedas del destino, ha cambiado…el destino ha cambiado"_

El destino ha cambiado, eso es...Imposible…el destino nunca cambia….Un minuto, si realmente a cambiado eso significa…significa que….

-¡YA NO ES MI PREDESTINADO!

* * *

La adivina de la impresión cayó de la rama donde se encontraba sentada, cayendo "peligrosamente" cerca del lloroso duelista…Este del susto paro de llorar…

-Esteeeeeeeeee….. Mieru tiene cosas que haces, ADIOOOOOSS.

Como si el diablo en persona le pisara los pies, la duelista de adivinación recuperándose de un modo impresionante, salió corriendo del parque….Ser detenida por la policía por romper la orden de alejamiento, no se encontraba entre sus actividades preferidas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

3 días después, en la residencia Hochun…

Hochun se encontraba confundida, verdaderamente confundida, incrédula de lo que su manzana de cristal le había enseñado…. ¿será un error?...Imposible, sus predicciones siempre aciertan desde el clima hasta las respuestas de los exámenes…

-Mieru no lo entiende…. ¿Por qué?

Encerrada en su habitación, usando su deck de duelo de monstruos como cartas de tarot (como siempre hace), consulto su futuro…En realidad el futuro de su amado príncipe….

La respuesta era la misma, 3 personas en su camino fuertemente conectadas con él….Entre lágrimas consulto una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez…obteniendo el mismo resultado….Pe…per…per….pero ¿Qué ha pasado?...Cuando consulto las cartas un día antes de conocer a su príncipe, le salió que ellos estaban predestinados…Y ahora a cambiado…

-Aaaaaaa….¡Mieru no entiende nada!

Hastiada la mini adivina lanzo su deck contra la pared, dejando que sus cartas cayeran desordena mente sobre el suelo mientras ella se lanzaba a su cama, abrazando a su almohada comenzó a llorar.

-La Señora Adivina siempre dice que….¡eso es!

La llamada "princesa de la adivinación" secándose las lágrimas, fue corriendo hacia su ventana y como un gato salto de esta a la rama de un árbol…La única que podía ayudarla a resolver este problema era la directora de su escuela de duelos..

-ups, por poco lo olvido.

La pelirroja regreso a su cuarto a buscar sus cartas, una vez que tuvo su deck (mazo) completo, volvió a salir por la ventana…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Escuela de adivinación Unno (Prep School fortuna)

En una mansión que parecía sacada de una película de terror, un experimentada bruja de velo negro vía las cartas…

-MMM…Hoy tendré visitas.

Naruko Unno más conocida por sus estudiantes como "Señora adivina", se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada…Abriendo las ventas de su oficina de par en par…Luego fue a hervir un poco de té, las cartas le advertían que su invitado estaría nervioso y el té es bueno para los nervios…

Dándole la espalda a la ventana, se dispuso a hervir té en una pequeña teterilla…Escucho que entraban por la ventana, lo ignoro las cartas también le decían que su invitado era inofensivo…

-¡SEÑORA ADIVINA!

Y lo era….Ignorando el grito de su alumna, con toda calma continuo en su tarea, pasando a preparar las tazas para el té y llenar un plato con galletas con chispas de chocolate que compro en el supermercado…

-siéntate.

La niña ojos de gato, sabía cómo actuaba su directora por lo que siguió la instrucción al pie de la letra…Intentando tranquilizarse, respiro profundo esperando que la experimentada bruja la atendiera…

La directora con toda calma lleno las tazas de té, llevándolas a la mesa...Luego igual de calmada, llevo el plato de galletas, pidiéndolo cerca de la niña de cabellos rojos ondulados…

-Toma una galleta, si lo deseas.

\- Mieru se lo agradece.

* * *

La chica en sus 12 acepto la oferta, llevándose una de las galletas a la boca….Sorprendida por que era su marca favorita, lo siguiente fue sentirse avergonzada por sorprenderse, su maestra era una adivina después de todo…

-No debes apenarte, hasta las adivinas nos sorprendemos a veces.

Calmadamente la directora le dio un sorbo a su delicioso té…

-Los astros me dicen que has venido en busca de respuestas…sobre tu persona predestinada, ¿no es así?

-exactamente.

La niña vestida de negro, saco su deck mostrándoselo a su mentora…

-Algo malo le pasa al deck de Mieru….Ya no sirve para la adivinación.

-¿en serio?, déjame ver.

Fiel a su estilo calmado, la señora adivina reviso con cuidado carta por carta ante la impaciente estudiante que esperaba el resultado de su revisión…

-Tu deck no tiene nada de malo Mieru, es tan útil como siempre.

-¡¿entonces por qué…

-¿Por qué ya no te muestra el resultado que viste anteriormente?

Hochun tristemente bajo la cabeza, moviéndola afirmativamente….Su sabia directora le devolvió su deck, tomándose un minuto para dar su respuesta…

-El destino está escrito para cada ser, un camino…eso igual desde lo banal hasta en el caso de la "persona o amor predestinado"….está escrito en las estrellas, el universo lo ha decidido…Sin embargo a veces …pocas…poquísimas veces….. La fuerza de voluntad de una persona cambia su futuro y ese acto, aunque sea una sola cosa que cambie…cambia el destino…sé que esta no es la respuesta que esperabas…

\- Mieru está decepcionada…. ¿no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para que el destino vuelva ser como antes?

\- Mieru...

La bruja comprensiva, en un gesto maternal acaricio la cabeza de su alumna…La vida amorosa de las adivinas era un jardín de rosas, donde ellas salían lastimadas, ya ha perdido la cuenta que ha tenido que consolar a una alumna por cuestiones amorosas…

-….Ambas sabíamos que el destino de Yuya era ser poseído por la oscuridad, al no serlo su destino cambio…Eres joven y el destino es generoso para quienes le servimos, ya llegara otra "persona predestinada "a tu vida…ten fe en el universo.

-¡NO, Mieru no quiere a otro!... ¡Mieru quiere a Yuya!

\- Mieru, sé que es doloroso….

-¡NOOO!... ¡BUUUAAAA!

-¡MIERU ESPERA!

La pelirroja llorando, salió corriendo por donde vino….La señora adivina la vio partir con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, recordando como en su juventud su "persona predestina": Yusho Sakaki, termino en brazos de otra cuando su destino cambio…

-Ella lo entenderá….será doloroso.

* * *

Regresando con Hochun

La llamada "princesa de la adivinación", saltando de rama en rama, llorando llego hasta un viejo Sauce…A lo lejos se visualizaba a su príncipe acompañado por Sora y amigos, seguramente en un intento de animarlo, luego de…Ya saben que…

-shift…mi pobre príncipe.

Su peli verde/rojo sufría por culpa de la maldita peli rosada…..Si existía alguien que era capaz de sanar su corazón, esa era ella…No importa lo que la Señora Adivina diga, él es su predestinado….Ella va a luchar por él, si logro sobrevivir durante la guerra del loco Leo Akaba…Es capaz de volver a encaminar los hilos del destino al "camino correcto"...

-Para eso Mieru debe encontrar a esos… _"3 entrometidos_ "…Espérame mi príncipe, Mieru lo arreglara.

No sabía exactamente ¿Cómo averiguaría las identidades de esas 3 personas?, tampoco ¿Cómo evitaría que ellos se toparan con su Yuya?...Pero las encontraría y una vez que las encuentre…Se asegurara de romper el lazo que existe entre ellos y su amado "tomate dulce"

Lista para hacer "lo que sea necesario"…Secándose las lágrimas, se alejó.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Mientras tanto en dimensión Sincronía….

En plena final de la Segunda copa de la amistad…

 _-"..woha el retador, el desconocido Yusei Fudo ha realizado con éxito la sincronía, invocando en la pista a su carta estrella…¡el Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas (Stardust Dragon)….¿Podrá nuestro rey el gran Jack Atlas…"_

Rin ahorro por meses para llevar a su mejor amigo a ver este Turbo duelo (dinero que pudo haber gastado en partes nuevas para su duel runner), creyó que al ver a su ídolo en común: El rey Jack Atlas (técnicamente el rey actual es Yuya Sakaki, pero al ser de otra dimensión, se le invalido)...Hacer puré a este desconocido duelista, le levantaría el ánimo….

-¡genial!..¡¿Viste?!...¡Jack va Dragón a invocar a Rojo Archidemonio (Red Dragon Archfiend)!

-hm

Nada…..La peli verde claro, gasto una millonada en asientos de lujo en el estadio de Turbo duelos, para nada…. ¡Cielos! Cuando la guerra dimensional acabo ella pensó que la vida volvería a ser como antes, sin embargo ocurrieron 2 cosas inesperadas: 1- la gente de Neo Domino y Satélite comenzaron a ayudarse, a actuar como una ciudad, dándole a los llamados "comunes" (clase baja) oportunidades…..2-La cara larga de Yuyo… ¡Miren!...¡una batalla titánica se desarrolla ante sus ojos y a él no le da ni frio ni calor…Ni la impactante presencia del gigantesco dragón demoniaco que a ello rugir de emoción a la multitud, logra sacarlo de su estado anímico…

* * *

2 horas ½ después….

Sintiendo el viento frio en su rostro mientras conducía su duel runner (moto de duelo) Rin miraba de reojo preocupada al peli azul, en su propio vehículo…Su paciencia con esta extraña situación se estaba agotando, esperar que el decidiera contárselo no daba frutos…Le gustara o no al chico con chasquilla (fleco) en forma de plátano (banana) , él va a contarle…

El chico oji azul al llegar a su departamento, estaba tan "desconcetado con entorno" que no se dio cuenta que su compañera de departamento , doblo una revista para pegarle en la cabeza con ella…

-¡ACUH!

..Hasta que sintió el golpe…

-¡¿estás loca?!...¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!

Yugo fingiendo desconocer a que se refería, se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado con tono sarcástico…

-¿a mí?...naaadaaaaa.

-¿nada?..¿En serio?

La versión Sincronía de Yuzu incrédula, aun con la revista enrollada entre sus manos, se cruzó de brazos…

-El Yugo que conozco hubiera estado noches sin dormir saltando en la cama de emoción, por la noticia de ver en vivo a nuestro héroe, hubiera gritado a todo pulmón cada maldita estrategia de Atlas y terminaría llegando a casa afónico pero aun hablando de lo maravilloso que es el King Jack…. ¡Jack Atlas pateo el trasero de su rival y tú no has dicho ni pio!

…no exageres.

La chica peli verde claro paso de la incredulidad a la preocupación, poniendo su mano desocupada en el hombro de su compañero de departamento, quien continuaba ignorándola con los brazos cruzados...

-Hemos sido amigos desde…ha…..más de lo que recuerdo…

Como el continuaba ignorándola, dejo a un lado la revista para poner su segunda mano en el otro hombro, haciendo que él se volteara para que estuvieran cara a cara…los golpes con este cabeza dura no serían efectivos en este instante…Pero el sentimentalismo si…ella lo se aseguró de mirarlo directo a los ojos, recordando a las protagonistas de las teleseries que ha visto en tv…

-….Yugo, quiero…no...Necesito saberlo…. ¿Qué ocurre?

* * *

La versión alterna de Yuya intento no mirarla…ajaj…esos ojos….los ojos lastimeros de" perrito regañado de Rin", cuando niño era incapaz de negarle algo cuando ella usaba esa táctica….¿Y ahora?, tampoco….

-Ok…..ok…ok… ¡OK!...te lo diré.

El chico con fleco dorado en forma de plátano, se mostraba visiblemente incómodo con el "temita" que se veía obligado a revelar, ni entendía del todo lo que le pasaba ¿Cómo explicárselo a otro?

Intentando estar lo más cómodo posible (cosa que no lograba) se sentó en el apolillado (y único) sillón que disponían, su compañera departamento lo imito…

-heeeeee…yooo…..no se…

-¿Qué tal si comienzas desde el principio? , hm.

-eeeeeeesteeeeee…..yoooooo….

-¿si?

…. ¿vemos que hay en TV?

-¡YUGO!

Con una rapidez que el peli azul no se explica, la peli verde claro volvió a tomar la revista enrollada para darle otro golpe…

-hey, hey…cálmate Rin.

Para Yugo un revistazo era mejor que uno de los famosos derechazos de Rin…Por otro lado si podía evitar que su "preciosa y genial cara" fuera golpeada, lo haría…No por el sino por sus fans…..ok…a escuchado que Yuya tiene muchos pero él también debe tener, ¡aunque sea uno!...

Yuya….ese era el "meollo de la cuestión"…Desde que se dejaron de ver, él se siente…."vacío", "incompleto"… e incluso "solo"….¿solo?...¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba?!...¡¿Cómo diablos se puede sentir solo?!...Tiene a Rin, a su pandilla, a su ídolo Jack Atlas….

¡Oh, dios de los Turbo duelos!..¡Rin está tomando la revista otra vez!...Quería a su dulce amiga de la infancia…..pero con lo loca que se pone a veces, segurito que dentro del espacio que queda en la revista enrollada, allá un fierro…

-Yooooo…no sé qué me pasa…..es queeee…creo que extraño a "cierta persona"….de un lugar lejano.

La peli verde claro levanto una ceja... ¿cierta persona?... ¿Será una chica?...

-¿de dónde?... ¿Satélite?

-Nop…"más lejano".

-¿Otro país?

-Nope…..ejem….de otra dimensión.

MMM… ¿De otra dimensión?...claro, obvio…..se enrolo con un chica durante la guerra, ¿Quién podrá ser?... ¿estará entre sus conocidas?...

-¡vamos fusión!..¡Somos amigos!. Dame más información.

-¡mi nombre es YUGO no fusión!

-JA JA JA…Ya se…ya se…pequeña broma….Hablando en serio, si tanto extrañas a "esa persona" creo que deberías visitarla.

-¿tú crees?

-Yep.

Algo nervioso el experto en las técnicas de cartas Velociroid (Speedroid), rasco la cabeza impaciente…Sin entender completamente el ¿Por qué de su impaciencia? Con la sola idea de ir de visita a ver a…Ya saben quién….

-No se…..hace rato que no hablamos, ni tengo una excusa para ir.

-¿A no?...El súper enérgico Yugo que yo conozco no dejaría que eso lo detuviera…. ¡vamos, es solo una visita de amigos!, no hay nada de malo en una visita de amigos, ¿o no?

-¡Tienes razón!

Recobrando sus energías, el peli azul se levantó de golpe del sillón….

-Algo se me ocurrirá en camino de Ir a ver a Yuya, ¡gracias Rin!

-¡¿YUYA?!E...E...e..esper…..ya se fue.

Los ojos de la versión alterna de Yuzu se abrieron como platos, para luego volver a tamaño normal con su parpado derecho temblando… ¿Yuya?...Ni en sus sueños más locos se le pasarían por la cabeza que Yugo….

-ha bueno, ni modo.

Levantándose de hombros, fue por su casco…..Conociendo a la versión alterna de Yugo en dimensión Estándar, será mejor que acompañe a su amigo, desde lejos, por si acaso hace algo impulsivo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

En dimensión Estándar…

Ciudad Miami era soleado, un lugar mágico donde sus habitantes eran felices y dichosos…..En realidad….dichosos menos uno….

-Hm, no es lo mismo.

El chico de cabello bicolor caminaba triste por la ladera hacia su casa, extrañaba tener a Yuzu acompañándolo en su camino como venían haciendo desde la niñez hasta que ocurrió…Ya saben….Le dolía más haber perdido a su mejor amiga que a su "interés romántico", le dolía que ella lo evitara en la escuela incluso casi ni se hablaban en la academia de duelos…El director Shuzo le dijo en su estilo "animado y ardiente" que con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían con su hija.

Su sexy madre Yoko, dándole un enorme plato lleno de panqueques le dijo que se despreocupara, que ya encontraría el modo de volver a ser lo que eran antes con la peli rosada.

Si existía una versión del "estado berserker" para la tristeza, en ese estado se encontraba Sakaki con sus lentes de aviador sobre su rostro….

Como deseaba que su padre llegara a él como cuando era pequeño, que como un "mago que saca un conejo de su sombrero" le dijera que todo estaría bien, renovándole el ánimo…Pero…..él estaba ocupadísimo en dimensión Fusión atendiendo su academia, sus estudiantes junto con ayudar a la gente de esa dimensión eran la prioridad, no existía espacio en la agenda del "creador del duelo de actuación" ni para hijos ni para esposa.

¿Llorar?, es técnicamente lo que llevaba haciendo desde que…..vah, ya saben….Ha llorado tanto que sus ojos le llegan a arder, sus amigos se están preocupando que llegue a deshidratarse…..

* * *

¿Qué es ese sonido detrás de él?... ¿una moto?... ¿Su madre?...Imposible, ella esta ocupada eligiendo una nueva mascota en el refugio de animales…Extrañamente sintió una sensación, como la que siente cada vez que uno de sus homólogos esta….

 _-"¡YUUUUUYAAAAAAAAA!"_

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, ¡¿Qué HACES?!

Antes que fuera capaz de reaccionar recibió el abrazo por detrás de Yugo, quien por el impacto casi lo tira al piso….Logrando con esfuerzo salirse del abrazo sorpresivo…

-¡¿Por qué HICISTE ESO?!

El peli azul rascándose una mejilla tardo en contestar, el tampoco comprendía la razón, solo le dio gusto verlo….Detrás de él, su amiga Rin se tapaba la cara con una mano avergonzada...

-No lo sé.

Yuya sintió deseos incontrolables de golpearle la cara…..Sin embargo se recordó a si mismo que él era un "artista" no un peleador además de los 4 Yu, él era el peor dando golpes.

-YYYYYY….¿qué cuentas Yuya?...¿cómo has estado?...¿tu madre continua cocinando rico?...¿qué hay de tus amigos?...¿Sawatari continua siendo Sawatari?...¿cómo esta Yuzu?...¿he?, ¿Qué sucede?

-"nada"

El oji azul miro confundido al oji rojo, este no era el alegre acróbata con quien lucho codo a codo durante la guerra dimensional. La peli verde claro también lo noto, acercándose con tono comprensivo….

-¿estás bien?

-heeeeee…..si, estoy bien.

Al inventor de las "cartas péndulo" le costaba mirarla, su aprecia tanto a Yuzu….Con una sonrisa falsa que no engañaría ni a un bebé, intento parecer lo más amable y feliz posible…

-¿Cómo han estado?... ¿Jack continua siendo el rey duelista?

A Yuya fingir emociones no le salía, era tan transparente….Eso Ruri lo sabía con lo poco que lo lleva conociendo, por esa razón ella pensó que no era su derecho meterse demasiado en su vida privada, por lo que le siguió la corriente…

-Sí, el otro día se enfrentó a un tal… ¡¿Yugo que haces?!

Por su parte su impulsivo amigo de la infancia tenía otra opinión, sin pedir permiso siquiera le levanto los lentes de aviador a su versión de este mundo…

-¡Yugo déjalo!

-Has estado llorando….

El que todos confundían su nombre con "fusión" sintió como si mil demonios se apoderaran de su alma, apretando su puño de ira…No entendía ni le importaba el ¿Por qué de su reacción?, lo único que le importaba era conocer el nombre de a quién debía dejarle el trasero morado de las patadas que le va a dar….

-… ¡¿Quién fue?!

-¡No te incumbe!

-¡si me incumbe!...¡si me incumbe!...¡si me….¿qué es incumbe?

-es...argh….entiendo que quieras ayudar pero no es importante…

-¡Eres un idiota!... ¡claro que es importante!..¡Para que lo sepas yo….. (Se apuntó sé si mismo)…..soy tu mejor amigo!

 _-"tu su mejor amigo, ¿en serio?, no me hagas reír"_

* * *

Detrás de unos arbustos, fiel a su estilo "elegante/psicótico" salió Yuri luciendo su traje militar morado de la academia….

-Ja j aja ja ja….Tu solo eres un mono torpe e ignorante que apenas sabe leer y escribir.

-¡hey, yo si se leer y escribir!

-¿Oh?, ¿en serio?, entonces deletrea esto…F…U...S…I…O…N.

-¡FACIL!...F…U…S...I…O…N….. ¡¿Me hiciste deletrear Fusión?!

-Bien, por lo menos tienes neuronas para deletrear tu nombre…JA JA JA JA.

-¡Eres un….

El elegante chico de dimensión fusión sin problemas esquivo el golpe de su homologo motociclista, quien por impulso su cara choco contra un poste de luz, siendo auxiliado por su amiga…Yuri los ignoro ya que estas personas de dimensión sincronía eran según su punto de vista "cucarachas" y ese era su lugar….Concentrándose en su objetivo…

-Yuya he escuchado tu predicamento y me siento notablemente conmovido, déjame en nombre de nuestra amistad ayudarte con tu problema.

El oji rojo trago seco, ¿Qué estará tramando este loco?, ¿Por qué es tan amable con él?...

-¿Por qué te interesa?, en el pasado intentas varias veces matarme.

¿Por qué le interesaba?, eso mismo se preguntaba el peli morado/lila…Sabia que eran amigos. Bueno….cerca de amigos luego de que dejo de servir a Leo….En realidad normalmente no le interesa lo que le ocurra a otros….

-Lo sé y estoy visiblemente arrepentido…me encantaría que empezáramos de 0…

Lentamente comenzó a acercársele, estirando sus manos para tocar su rostro…..Por alguna razón deseaba tanto acariciar su piel…su suave y tersa piel de terciopelo…...Yuya incomodo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás…Primero Yugo técnicamente lo "taclea" y ahora Yuri quiere tomarle el mentón (o eso le parece)….

-….No tengas miedo payasito...Solo quiero que seamos…

 _-"¡NO LO TOQUES!"_

* * *

De un edificio alto salto Yuto, dándole una patada demoledora al ex soldado de la academia….

-¿estás bien?

-S…si….. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El peli morado/negro se quedó serio con su cara de pocos amigos característica…. No entendía del todo la razón, fue la impresión de que el "chico tomate" junto con la fuerte impulso que tiene por protegerlo, lo que lo impulso a venir.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer y vine de visita.

* * *

Unos más pasos más allá…

Escondida detrás de un basurero Mieru (quien vive espiando a su "príncipe") observo la escena con detenimiento…..Esos 3 debían ser los 3 que ella debe eliminar….

Desde el primer día en que Hochun entro a la Escuela de adivinación Unno (Prep School fortuna), la Señora adivina les hiso jurar a la clase entera que ellas nunca usarían sus habilidades en contra de la humanidad. "Prevenir desastres es el trabajo de un adivina no provocarlo" ese era su sagrado juramento que pasado de generación en generación, desde los días del Gran Faraón Atem hasta hoy.

Juramento que la chica ojos de gato estaba dispuesta a romper por amor…. ¿Qué les haría?... ¿Abrir una puerta al infierno?... ¿Mandarlos a una dimensión alterna?...o quizás….

 _-"ni se te ocurra niñita. Odio lastimar niños o cualquier persona inocente…No me provoques"_

Una sola mirada del homólogo de Yuya de XYZ, fue suficiente para hacerle golpear el corazón (no del modo en que le gusta), fue como si ese adicto a la ropa negra le agarrara el órgano latiendo y se apretujara…

* * *

Regresando con Yuya….

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo me distraje.

-Creo que ese par, va a necesitar atención médica.

El chico revolucionario usando sus poderes, reviso a los heridos…

-Esos rasguños no los han afectado, solo necesitan descansar.

-Huf, que alivio…Llevémoslos a mi casa, ahí podrán descansar mejor.

-estoy de acuerdo.

-¡HEY CHICOS!...FIUUUUUUUU…

El grito de Rin, les recordó su presencia…A la peli verde claro no le molestaba cargar a su amigo, en varias ocasiones ha tenido que hacerlo cuando se pasa de listo y sale machacado de una pelea, sin embargo tampoco le desagradaba pedir ayuda con este "saco de papas humano" ,cuando la oportunidad se presentaba…

-… ¿ME AYUDAN?

El oji rojo sin dudarlo, fue en dirección del grito….El oji azul grisáceo se levantó de hombros, ni modo tendría que cargar al morado, era justo ya que él fue quien lo dejo fuera de combate.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Era un día agradable de sol, Yoko preparaba la cena entonando una alegre canción.

No ha conseguido una mascota linda el día de hoy, no importaba…A la fuerte ex motociclista eso no le quitaría el buen humor.

La rubia se encontraba ocupada haciendo un sándwich gourmet de su página de cocina favorita, segura que con eso le subirá el ánimo a su amado hijo…

-Oh, Yuya.

No lo demostraba enfrente de él, esta preocupadísima por su humor. Normalmente una charla motivacional y un duelo eran suficientes para subirle el ánimo a su depresiva progenie. Ahora con lo que paso con Yuzu….Ni los duelos parecen hacer su efecto.

Oh, Yusho ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa?, ¿Por qué no dejaste a alguien a cargo de la versión de la escuela You Show fundaste en Fusión?...La que una vez fue llamada "Yoko, la Estrella Fugaz" estaba segura que si su marido estuviera aquí, el en un 2x3 alegraría la vida de todos tal como lo hizo la vez que la salvo de la banda rival cuando ella era la líder de las "Reinas de Maiami".

Su hijo lo necesitaba, ella lo necesitaba…Lo extrañaba tanto….

-Vah, ¡hora de rock and roll!

* * *

La sexy rubia duelista profesional encendió la radio a volumen alto, recobrando su pose confiada…

-Hola "Hermana Sakaki", ¿Qué estamos festejando?

Sora (quien se habituó a tener de "casera" a la madre de Yuya) llego comiendo uno de sus dulces…La oji verde sonrió al verlo, lo encontraba tan tierno además de que el adicto a los dulces de dimensión fusión la llamara "hermana" la hacía sentir mil años más joven…

-Hola Sora, llegas temprano a cenar el día de hoy.

En realidad ese chico de 12 años llega a la cena, al almuerzo , al desayuno, en fin…Siempre a la hora de la comida, a la señora Sakaki no le molestaba, le encantaba dar de comer a quien tuviera hambre…

-El director Hiragi nos dejó salir temprano hoy… ¿Yuya no ha llegado todavía?

-No….aun no llego, ni siquiera me aviso que Shuzo los dejo salir temprano.

-Ah, debe haberse ido a ver una película o fue por una revista de espectáculos para mejorar su show.

-Eso debe ser.

El chico de ojos verdes noto la preocupación de la madre del "tomate" de 14 años….Pobre "hermana", se esfuerza tanto….

-"Hermana", ¿la ayudo?

-Nah….Ya casi está listo, solo pon la mesa.

-Si.

Mientras la rubia terminaba con las hamburguesas con champiñones salteados, el peli azul coloco la mesa silbando la canción de rock, sin olvidarse de la salsa de chocolate que le pone a lo que come….

-¿he?... "Hermana Sakaki", ¿esperamos visitas?

La sexy rubia apago la radio….Sus oídos no pueden estar errados, ese era el inconfundible sonido de motos. Esto es extraño, la reunión con sus ex compañeras de banda, la programaron para el próximo lunes.

 _-"¡MAMÁ!... ¡¿ME AYUDAS?!"_

-¡¿YUYA?!...¡¿en que se metió?!

-Ni idea "hermana".

* * *

La rubia salió lista para la batalla, seguida por el ex soldado de la academia con una paleta en la boca… Al salir la seriedad fue reemplazada por confusión…en su caso…en el caso de Sora, la seriedad fue reemplazada por una mueca confusa/cómica…

Afuera de su casa se encontraba 2 motos o "D-Wheel" como la gente de otros mundos las llama…Afuera su hijo ayudaba a otro chico inconsciente a bajar de una de las motos….Al chico lo conocía era Yugo, una de las versiones de su hijo, lo conoció una vez cuando llego una vez a la casa sin motivo (como Sora)….Al chico que ayudaba al otro chico a bajarse, también los conocía….También eran homólogos de su hijo, Yuri y Yuto…Los conoció en una visita rápida a mundo fusión luego del fin de la guerra….Aunque a la peli verde que ayudaba a Yuya a cargar a Yugo, no la conocía….Seguramente era la homologa de Yuzu…

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Esssssteeeeee…vinieron de visita y se resbalaron con cascaras de plátano…..Ah….¿recuerdas a Yuto , verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!... ¿cómo van las cosas por Heartland?

-Mejor, gracias por preocuparse Señora Sakaki.

-¡¿Ha?!...No me llames así, me hace sentir vieja…Llámame Yoko. 0 formalidades, ¿ok?...somos técnicamente familia.

-Aaaaaaah….ok, "Yoko"

-Awwwwwwww…. ¡Qué lindo te ves sonrojado!

El rebelde de dimensión de XYZ se sonrojo por el comentario…Que Yuya lo viera sonrojado, lo sonrojo más….Con un rápido "con permiso" entro la casa a dejar a Yuri en un sofá, sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Sora, quien estaba a punto de lanzarle un comentario bromista…

-Fiuuuuuuuuu…Yuya, ¿me vas a presentar a tu amiga o voy a tener que adivinar?

-He, ha….Lo siento…Mamá, ella es Rin de dimensión Sincronía….

La matriarca de la familia Sakaki miro de arriba abajo con una mirada astuta, como la de un zorro...MMMM…Esta chica es físicamente idéntica a Yuzu, aunque esta se ve más enérgica, tal esta señorita alterna es lo que "recomendó el doctor" para aliviar el mal de su primogénito, ya saben lo que dicen "un clavo, saca otro clavo"…Además le agradaba que ella también le gustaran las motos, como a ella….

-…..es amiga de Yugo.

…¡Malas noticias, está ocupada!...Ocultando su decepción, con una amplia sonrisa fue a saludar a su invitada…

-Hola Rin, ¡no vayas a llamarme señora!...Las mujeres jóvenes tenemos que ayudarnos entre nosotras.

-Bueno, Seño…digo…..Yoko.

-¡Mamá, no digas esas cosa!

-Nah, a ella no le importa….Ya, entren, dejen a ese "saco de papas humano" sobre el sofá y aprovechen de comer. Que donde comen 3 comen 6.

* * *

Escondida entre los arbustos…. Mieru Hochun observaba la escena…

 _-"diablos, con ese loco psíquico cerca, Mieru no va a poder hacer nada"_

La intervención de esa "copia barata" de su príncipe, fue un giro inesperado a sus planes…Por el momento, hasta que se le ocurra una estrategia o encuentre un método de "anular" los tenebrosos poderes del duelista pos-apocalíptico…..Con esa idea, la pelirroja de cabello esponjado dejo su vigilancia, _por ahora…_

Lo que ella ni la gente dentro de la residencia Sakaki sospechaban, era que ella no era la única que observaba….A través de cámaras escondidas…

 _-"interesante"_

En una habitación llena de pantallas de la corporación Leo, el presidente e hijo del fundador observaba la escena… ¿Por qué?...Por qué a él le gusta observar, investigar y analizar. Sobre todo a ese oji rojo a quien considera su rival dualístico y "miembro" (empleado) del grupo que el lidera, que posee poderes que unos dirán que son "demoniaco", para el eran "fascinantes"…

Tanto su lado científico como su lado duelista, estaban habidos de conocimientos sobre sus poderes…Últimamente los sensores indican que la energía entre el oji rojo y sus otros yo fluía de manera "diferente" a lo anteriormente detectado….

-necesito indagar sobre esta anomalía.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-necesito indagar sobre esta anomalía.

El albino líder de los Lanzaros, impresionado por el cambio, decidió investigar las variables que pudieron provocar el cambio….Así es, este "científico loco", decidió convertir ciudad Miami en su sala de pruebas. Se aseguraría de alargar la visita de los 3 Yus, por la buena o por la mala…Con esa idea en mente, necesitaba mantener entretenida a Mieru (no la podía mandar a un calabozo como a su padre, la UNICEF se le vendría encima)….Una llamada a la persona indicada, solucionara el problema…

* * *

 _-"Buenas Tardes, Señorita Naruko Unno…Soy Reji Akaba…_

 _-Señor Akaba, estaba a punto de llamarlo. Su generoso donativo a mi academia ha sido una salvación. He pensado en incluir una sala de la Escuela de adivinación Unno (Prep School fortuna), con su nombre._

 _-Me siento alagado y sería un honor asistir a la inauguración de aquella sala si mi agenda me lo permite…Lamento informarle que no esa la razón de esta llamada, es sobre una de sus alumnas. Que como miembro de la seguridad de la ciudad, se me ha informado que la chica en cuestión a estado relacionada con eventos delictivos._

 _-¡Imposible!, mis alumnas son decentes además, mi bola de cristal me hubiera avisado._

 _-En ese caso, Señorita Unno, le sugiero respetuosamente que lustre su bola de cristal y le dé un vistazo profundo, porque la alumna de la que le hablo….."_

* * *

Regresando a la residencia Sakaki...

El que muchos tildan de "serio y calculador" Yuto, dejo al que tildan de "egocéntrico y seguro de sí mismo" Yuri, sobre un sofá….

 _-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

El peli morado con casquilla negra se cruzó de brazos serio, no, el no debería estar aquí….

* * *

Flash Back

Volver a la normalidad, luego de una guerra era extraño…..Las cosas en Heartland volvieron a ser las mismas, solo los edificios que faltaban por reconstruir dejaban una huella de las penurias pasadas.

Este día en especial era precioso…El "caballero negro" tenía una cita con Ruri, la chica con la que soñó, la que lo hacía sonrojar, la que lo volvía tímido con solo poner su cabeza sobre su hombro, por la que técnicamente "murió" y peleo una guerra demencial por ella…

-¿te gusta el helado?

-si.

Solo que ahora, no sentía "la chispa" que había entre ellos….¿qué demonios le pasaba?, estaba con Ruri, ¡RURI!...La chica con la que sus compañeros de su academia de duelos desean y las chicas quieren imitar…La chica de cara tierna, cuerpo de diosa, dulce, gentil, amable, tolerante y de voz cantarina, la chica perfecta digna de una película romántica, de esas que solo vez un anime o tv…..

-el día es tan hermoso, adoro los días hermosos… ¿Sabes Yuto?, esto me recuerda la primera vez que fuimos a tomar helado, esta Shun claro, fue…

La chica por la que sus compañeros lo miran muertos de celos por tener el "honor" de salir con ella…. ¿Y cómo Shun podría negárselo?...Después de lo que arriesgo por ella, era lógico que el sobreprotector de la "princesa de la academia de Heartland" diera el visto bueno….

Tan encantadora, hasta relatando lo mucho que le gusta su helado de chocolate se veía perfecta…Oh, previo a la "guerra multiuniversal" el estaría saltando de alegría por tenerla para sí mismo….

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿el helado te ha caído mal?

En medio de aquella heladería, en lo que debía ser la primera de sus citas, la peli negro/rosado por su cara preocupada parecía darse cuenta de lo "distante" de que ha estado su acompañante…

-Si te preocupa mi hermano, Shun dijo que no le importaba…

-Descuida, estoy bien.

-¿seguro?

-Solo estoy cansado.

-Bueno….hemos tenido una semana sobrecargada de exámenes. Podemos dejar para otro día.

Ruri era tan linda con él, por agradecimiento por preocuparse hiso algo que hace poco…Sonreír…Su sonrisa era como un arcoíris y al instante atrajo la atención de varias chicas que tenían citas y provoco que las citas de estas se pusieran celosos….

-Nah, no estoy tan cansado.

Una persona cargando una caja de tomates enfrente del ventanal de la heladería, hizo que e oji azul pálido soltara un suspiro…No era el tipo de gran bigote el que le provocaba el suspiro, sino…el color de la "fruta" que llevaba…Nunca antes la convención de rojo con verde le ha parecido tan hermosa…

-¡Yuto!

-¿he?..¿Ha?... ¿dijiste algo?

Ruri bajo la cabeza haciendo unos ruidos como si estuviera a punto de llorar, esto alarmo al duelista de YXZ odiaba que sus amigos lloren…

-Ruri…

-Hay alguien más…. ¿no es así?

La oji rosado levanto la cabeza, dejando ver las lágrimas que caían sobre sus ojos…El homólogo de Yuya de XYZ sintió deseos de darse una pata a sí mismo, eso si Shun no lo patea antes por hacer llorar a su hermanita…

-Ruri, te juro que no hay nadie más…

La homologa de XYZ secándose las lágrimas con una servilleta, hiso una tímida sonría…

-¿sabes?, eres pésimo mintiendo.

La hermana de Shun antes que el serio duelista dijera ni pio, se enderezo para darle un beso justo en los labios, derramando unas lágrimas extra…

-Yuto, te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón pero si no soy correspondida, comprendo.

-Ruri no…

-Yuto no soy tan débil como todos piensan. Descuida continuaremos siendo amigos.

La oji rosado se levantó de su asiento, antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada al chico vestido de negro que la observaba impactado…

-Eres el duelista más inteligente que conozco, deberías saber que no conseguirás nada quedándote sentado. Ve por esa persona.

Si…Ruri era la chica ideal en todo sentido imaginable y el la dejo ir….Al otro día Shun le partió un diente por hacer que su hermanita llegara llorando a casa y se encerrara en su habitación durante la noche entera…Uf, conseguir hora para que un dentista le reparara el diente cerca de un fin de semana largo, fue una aventura…

 _-"oh, Yuya…"_

* * *

Regresando del Flash back…

La voz del peli morado/rosa lo devolvió a la realidad, ese egocéntrico psicótico inconsciente susurraba el nombre de su Homologo de esta dimensión, con una sonrisa traviesa…La sola idea de que este tipo este imaginando….

Yuya con cuidado Ayudo a Rin a cargar a Yugo….Buscando ¿Dónde acomodarlo?, vio un espacio en el sillón donde estaba sentado inconsciente Yuri, al acercarse…

-¿Por qué tiene el ojo morado?

El serio duelista vestido de negro sentado en el comedor tomándose un jugo, solo se dignó a contestarle al dueño de casa…

-Se me cayó.

A la peli verde claro Homologa de Sincronía de Ruri, Serena y Yuzu...No le creía que esa historia, se quedó cayada ya que luego del modo en que dejo a su amigo de la infancia, considero que el ex soldado de la academia, se merecía un ojo morado. También le sorprendía que con el golpe no se despertara…Oh ronco, sigue vivo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

\- Mieru se pregunta, ¿Cómo fue que esos 3 llegaron de su dimensión hasta aquí?

La pelirroja de ojos gatunos aburrida se preguntaba eso, mientras esperaba en la recepción de la oficina de la directora….Claro, era la mejor adivina de la Escuela de adivinación Unno (Prep School fortuna), la Señora Adivina debe querer que de una charla motivacional a las nuevas alumnas o algo por el estilo…Tiene que ser, si no, no tiene sentido que la citara a las 7:00 hrs siendo que las clases comienzan a las 9:00 hrs…

Regresando a la pregunta…..No tiene mucho sentido que gente de otros lugares….¡Que tonta!...Olvido los dispositivos de tele transportación en los discos de duelo, lo único bueno que salio de la guerra (según ella)…Ahora la gente se pasa de una dimensión a otra como quien viaja a otro paiz u ciudad incluso hay agencias de turismo que ofrecen paquetes vacacionales entre dimensiones…Al darse cuenta de eso, sacando la lengua como un gato, se dio golpecito en la cabeza…

-Mieru tonta.

* * *

La secretaria de la directora luego de un rato, le hiso un gesto a la joven adivina para indicarle que podía pasar….Al hacerlo….

-¿Necesitaba verme Señora Adivina?

-Buenos Días, Señorita Hochun. Le agradezco haber venido a estas horas fuera del horario de clases. Tome asiento.

"¿Señorita Hochun?"...¿desde cuándo la directora Unno es tan seria?...Nada de galletas ni té hirviendo en la tetera….MMM…Tal vez debió consultar su deck (mazo) de adivinación antes de venir…La joven de 12 años se sentó enfrente de Naruko, quien no tenía intención ni de mostrarse acogedora ni de proponerle dar charlas motivacionales a las alumnas nuevas….

-Mieru he recibido una llamada inquietante sobre tus "actividades extracurriculares", el código de las adivinas me impide informárselo a tus padres sin autorización del consejo de brujas internacional.

La prodigio de la adivinación trago en seco, queriendo que se la tragara la tierra...El consejo de brujas era un grupito de viejas agrias que eran lo suficientemente poderosas para borrarte del mapa, si consideraban que era conveniente…

-Se…se…se...glup….Señora Adivina, no delatara a Mieru ¿verdad?...Si es por mis bajas notas, le aseguro que….

-Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente clara: Por "actividades extracurriculares" me refiero a actos delictivos.

La "prometida de Yuya" se levantó de su silla ofuscada… ¡ah, no!, ¡no señor!...la honorable "futura esposa de Yuya", era decente….

-¡Mieru no es ladrona!

-No lo eres pero estas al filo de romper una orden de restricción .Has estado espiando a Sakaki, siguiéndolo desde su casa hasta sus escuelas y viceversa.

La oji verde de iris gatuna, se sentó nuevamente…La pillaron con "las manos en la masa"….

-¿lo vio en su bola de cristal?

Hochun se sintió estúpida al preguntar eso... ¡obvio que lo vio en su bola de cristal!, ¡es la gran Señora Adivina!...

-En realidad no.

Suerte para la pelirroja que esta vez su directora no le sirvió Té, se hubiera ahogado…Por su parte Naruko se tomó un momento antes de continuar con la plática, le dolía en el orgullo admitir, que esta vez no fueron sus poderes extrasensoriales los que la advirtieron del peligro…

-Ayer Reji Akaba me llamo para informarme.

-¡Ignórenlo, es un rarito que no sale de su laboratorio!, seguro lo invento porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

-Puede ser…Sin embargo el Señor Akaba es nuestro principal sostenedor, sus donativos son la única razón por la que la escuela continua abierta, además de que es miembro de la seguridad de la ciudad y fundador de los Lanceros…..El me pidió que…

-¡NO…NO...NO….NO…..NO!

La mini adivina, no necesito sus cartas para saberlo…apenas escucho la palabra "pido" lo supo… ¡EL QUIERE QUE DEJE DE VER A YUYA, BUAAAAAA!...Como una niña de 5 años, se tapó los oídos, dando patadas al aire, en plena pataleta.

La Señorita Unno no es madre (y tampoco quiere serlo) sin embargo, años de estar a cargo de una escuela, le han enseñado a ser paciente y a controlar pataletas….Ella se levantó de su lugar, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la histérica chica…

-Mieru…

Al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado con ese tono calmado especial que solo la Señora Adivina posee, "la adivina prodigio" se quitó los dedos de los oídos y dejo de patalear…..La directora aprovecho de agacharse justo a la altura de los ojos de su alumna….

-…..Estamos en las manos de la Corporación Leo….si Reji nos quita los fondos, ni aunque trabajos en ferias y circos no lograríamos pagar la cuentas, la escuela cerraría.

-Pero yo…..pero Mieru…Yuya es mi amor…."mi príncipe"…

-…Mieru, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios en la vida. Hazlo por la escuela….Por tus compañeras, por las profesoras, por mí.

-Ok, lo hare…Por usted.

La pelirroja le dio un abrazo a la directora….Apenas salió, la Señora Adivina hiso una llamada a Reji…

* * *

En cuanto a Hochun, en un baño…

 _-"Ja, tonta…se lo creyó"_

La pelirroja sonreía con malicia…. ¡ni por esta pocilga dejaría a su amado!...Hace tiempo que supero en poderes a la tonta directora solo baja su nivel por diversión, si hasta encontró el modo de bloquearla cuando le conviene para que no la vea en su bola de cristal…

 _-"hm, Mieru también va a tener que encargarse de Reji Luego"_

Por el momento va ser una "niña buena" y acatar las órdenes que ha recibido…Mientras idea un plan para derrocar los obstáculos que la separan de su "destino", por ahora va a observar y a tomar nota de sus enemigos a vencer…..Después de todo, Mieru Hochun es una genio…¿o no?

¿Y quiénes eran sus enemigos?...Un chico dominante e intimidante de ojos que según la luz o azul grisáceo o gris….Un chico arrogante t energético de amplia sonrisa de ojos azules y un psicópata de ojos rosados….Ella podía derrotarlos, a ellos y a quienes se interpongan entre ella y esos adorables ojos rojos que a veces se veían demoniacos…Solo tenía que planeas correctamente su jugada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Corporación Leo…

 _-"se lo aseguro, Mieru ha comprendido._

 _-Entonces, me está asegurando que ya no habrán más incidentes. Odiaría tener que repáraselo a las autoridades, los jueces, la prensa y a sus padres._

 _-No, no, no, no…Es una buena niña, solo es…"apasionada", es su primer flechazo...es inocente, lo se…..juro por dioses egipcios y el todopoderoso Ra, que Mieru Hochun cumplirá con las restricciones._

 _-De acuerdo Señorita Unno, creeré en su palabra….Le advierto que si su alumna llega a romper la orden de alejamiento no solo ella será responsabilizada, también usted._

 _-Lo entiendo Señor Akaba y nuevamente le agradezco por no informar de esto a los miembros de la seguridad de Ciudad Miami"_

La llamada se cortó dejando al oji violeta con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, normalmente odia expresar emociones sin embargo se encontraba solo en su oficina mirando por la enorme ventanal que mostraba la ciudad entera….

-Excelente, las cosas están saliendo como planee.

Rápidamente recupero su cara impávida, acomodándose los lentes con una mano mientras que con la otra mano tomo una carpeta….Era una carpeta confidencial con información de Yuya, Yuto, Yugo y Yuri….

-MMM…Interesante, según los reportes esta nueva energía es diferente a la ocasionada por el "estado berserker"

Según su investigación (omitida al público general) el "estado berserker o despertar" era ocasionado por la Ira o dolor intenso de Yuya, que despertaba a "Zarc" un duelista loco sediento de sangre y poder de la llamada "dimensión original" o "mundo unido" que se fusiono con los 4 dragones creando el "supreme Dragon King Zarc" que quería destruir a su mundo…Ray (la hija de Leo Akaba de ese mundo) intento detenerlo y como última alternativa se tuvo que dividir esa dimensión en 4 para evitar que el monstruo destruyera el mundo. Ray se dividió en: Ruri, rin, Selina y Yuzu. Zarc se dividió en: Yuya, yuto, yugo y yuri…Leo desesperado inicio el proyecto "Revival Zero" en un intento de reconstruir su mundo, uniendo los 4….

-Historia antigua.

Reiji guardo ese documento de la guerra pasada y puso atención en uno nuevo, uno actual: Según los datos recientes esta "nueva energía" era provocada por un estado "contrario", es decir esto no es generado por el derrotado Zarc, entonces ¿Cuál es la causa?….Para investigar más a fondo necesitaba mantener a esos 4 juntos y tenía una idea en mente para hacerlo….Mentalmente llamo a uno de sus empleados…

-¿los otros Yus continúan en la residencia Sakaki?

-Según el último informe, la Señora Yuko los estuvo entreteniendo hasta tarde contándoles historias cómicas de Yuya de bebé….Les ofreció dormir en el living porque era tarde, se quedaron excepto Sora quien le incomoda dormir en cama ajena y Rin quien necesitaba arreglar su moto en su dimensión...volverá por Yugo en la tarde.

-Comprendo, puedes retirarte e infórmeme si se registran novedades.

-Sí señor.

* * *

Una vez solo, el astuto peli gris tomo su teléfono marcando el número de la residencia Sakaki…

 _-"¿hola?_

 _-Buenos Días Señora Sakaki, Soy Reji Akaba, nos conocimos durante…._

 _-¡Ha, ya te recuerdo!… ¡eres el fan seriote de mi Yusho! .Si quieres un autógrafo, Yusho está en dimensión Fusión…Que no te de pena pedírselo, a él le da autógrafos a todos por igual incluso a los con cara de purgante JA JA JA JA…cielos, debería ser comediante. ¡Soy comiquísima!_

 _\- Ha, si...ejem…..aunque le agradezco su "generosidad", no es ese el motivo de esta llamada. Disculpe molestarla a estas horas en que debe estar desayunado ¿esta Yuya?_

 _-He, ah se está vistiendo para la escuela…Iré a avisarle, no cuelgue._

 _-Descuide, Señora Sakaki yo espero..."_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Flash back

Desde pequeño, Yuri solo conoció a una sola persona que lo guio, fue como su padre: Leo Akaba alias "el profesor", quien le enseño el gozó de hacer sufrir a la gente durante los duelos.

El gozo de encerrarlos en cartas.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando alguien apareció en su vida: Yuya Sakaki.

No sabía exactamente el ¿Por qué? Pero había algo en ese peli tomate que lo hacía ¿extrañarlo?

Era otro día aburrido en la academia, desde que la guerra se acabó y se convirtió en una "escuela de duelo normal" las cosas se habían puesto tan aburridas…Tanto que por alguna razón su mente siempre divagaba y terminaba en un mismo lugar yuya….¿que estará haciendo?, ¿Qué estará viendo, comiendo o lo sea?

Habia escuchado que Serena estaba saliendo con su yo de dimensión estándar, la peli azul nunca le intereso y sinceramente solo mostro interés en la tonta peli rosado durante la guerra por que el profesor se lo ordeno para capturarla y formar a su hija Ray….Lo que le incomodaba era que el oji rojo sufriera por Yuzu.

Le hervía la sangre, le dan decesos de convertirla en carta...

-Olvidaste limpiar de nuevo el sótano.

-¿he?

La voz del alvino lo saco de sus pensamientos macabros, este tipo le tenía miedo ¿Por qué?...Por qué lo vigilaba, vigilaba a todos con sus cámaras….Mmmm tal vez pueda usar su miedo a su favor…

-La academia ahora hace acuerdos con el dueño de la otra academia Yusho Sakaki, ¿no es así?

-Hm, ¿y tú para que quieres saber?

-¿quiere ser carta?

El albino tembló un poco, fue momentáneo pero el peli morado/rosa lo noto, sonriendo de satisfacción…

-¿Qué pasa Aster?, ¿tienes frio?

Sabía que el ex lacayo albino del profesor quería correr, no lo haría ¿Por qué? Porque tiene complejo de héroe….

-No te tengo miedo.

Un rápido cambio de relajado a serio de parte de Yuri, hiso que el temblor del albino se intensificara…

-Dime lo que sabes y te dejare tranquilo para mañana me vuelvas a cuestionar el hecho de que no he vuelto a ordenar el sótano, ¿ok?

Phoenix miro a ambos lados buscando a alguien más en aquella cafetería...Nadie, solos él y ese loco.

-Si tenemos negocios con Yusho.

-¿Y podrías darme su dirección en estándar?

-¿Por qué?

Despreocupadamente la versión de yuya de fusión, se levantó de hombros…

-Por qué Sora ahora pasa más tiempo allá y no le puedo preguntar.

Al oji rosado le convenía que el adicto a los dulces estuviera en otra dimensión, a ese no lo podía manipular. En "ciertos aspectos" ellos eran demasiado parecidos para ello…El alvino sin mirarlo, lanzo sobre la mesa una tarjeta susurrando un "déjame en paz"…Esto a Yuri no le incomodaba, nunca tuvo amigos en su infancia y no consideraba necesario tenerlos ahora…

-perfecto.

Quien fue una vez el más leal al profesor, solo un carcajada que hiela la sangre….

 _-"Yuri….Yuri…."_

Regresando del flash back….

* * *

-¡despierta sociópata!

El elegante y cruel ex soldado recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su homologo de fusión…

-¡tonto mono!..¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!

-¡por que llevas 2 horas mirando a la nada como tonto!, ¡no quiero tener que explicarte todo luego!

-fiuuuu…como si tu "fusión" tuvieras el cerebro de explicar algo.

-¡mi nombre es Yugo!... ¡NO FUSION!

-¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El grito de su yo de XYZ paro en seco su futura pelea….Yuya prefirió evitar comentarios, cuando Yuto se ponía de eso modo, le daba un poquito de miedo…Mordiéndose el labio para evitar hablar, mantuvo silencio…

-Veo que ahora se han calmado caballeros, por lo que continuare.

Reji Akaba los observaba a los 4 sentado, mientras se acomodaba los lentes…..Obvio, estaban en su oficina en la Corporación Leo.

-Como ya habrán notado caballeros, el intercambio cultural, social e incluso comercial entre las 4 dimensiones se ha intensificado gracias a los "agujeros de gusano" o "puertas dimensionales" si lo prefieren…Esto no solo es conveniente para ciudad Miami a la que me honra representar, sino a sus propias ciudades natales. Es por eso que me encantaría que ustedes participaran siendo embajadores de su mundo.

-¿Embajadores?, ¿y cómo funcionaría eso?

-A ese punto iba a referirme Yugo, lo que quiero es que se queden temporalmente aquí para….

-¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO!

El grito del duelista de entretenimiento descoloco a sus otros yo. Ante la sorpresa de los 3 yus extra, el originario de este mundo golpeo con su puño enojado el carísimo escritorio de roble negro (una especie nativa de este mundo y solo de este mundo)…

-¡¿Ya olvidaste a Zarc?!...¡si nos quedamos juntos por mucho tiempo, existe la posibilidad de que vuelva!

El albino como si se tratara de un tema simple y vez de uno que puede destruir el multi universo en su totalidad, mantuvo la pose calmada, serena y fría…

-Zarc solo puede volver si se usa la tecnología que mi padre invento para unirlos, te recuerdo que mi padre está preso y su tecnología ha sido confiscada fuera del alcance del público.

-Pero….

-Calma, Yuya….

* * *

La mano sobre su hombro…..Era la de Yuri….este no parecía amenazador sino ¿amable?...

-…Nada malo va a pasar, te lo prometo.

El oji rojo levanto una ceja confundido… ¿Por qué de repente era tan amable con él?, incluso podría jurar que su tono era ¿protector?...

-¡pues obvio que nada malo va a pasar!...

El peli azul con fleco (chasquilla) amarillo, quito la mano enguantada del chico vestido con traje militar morado, apuntándose a sí mismo….

-… ¡porque YO el gran Yugo está aquí!...

El amigo de Rin, le guiño un ojo al sonriente Sakaki ¿Por qué?...Ni idea, solo sabía que se sintió genial hacerlo….

-… relax Yuya, yo no dejare que nadie te lastime.

La confusión del amigo de la infancia de Yuzu aumento… ¡¿Es su impresión o el experto en Turbo duelos le acaba de guiñar un ojo?!...No, imposible….debió ser que tiene una pelusa en el ojo…

Sakaki de reojo vio a Yuto…..mirándolos ¿molesto?...El oji azul grisáceo parecía enfadado, apretando el puño como queriendo evitar usar sus poderes mentales para golpear a alguien.

Y la impresión del hijo de Yusho era cierta…. ¡el duelista de XYZ se moría de ganas de darles un infarto a ese par de versiones molestas de él!, ¡si tan solo ellos dejaran de ...esos ojos...Los ojos rojos del peli verde/rojo al verlos por alguna razón, le daban paz….Una breve mirada, le devolvió su serenidad característica.

Estos cambios eran registrados secretamente por Akaba, quien contenía la emoción que esta investigación secreta le proporcionaba. Ansioso de ver los datos que ella le entregaría. Definitivamente debía asegurarse que esos 3 se mantuvieran cerca de Yuya…Yuya era la clave de esta energía nueva y anormal que se producía.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la Corporación Leo…

El hijo de Yusho Sakaki aun digería la noticia…. ¿Tener a los 3 yus viviendo con él?, era una locura…Su madre estaría encantada, ya que le fascina alimentar a la gente….

 _-"Yuzu"._

La sola imagen de la peli rosado caminando feliz en la otra acera con la peli azul, cambio su semblante de preocupado a triste….Yuzu se encontraba tan feliz en su cita, que no noto que el oji rojo que arriesgo su vida para rescatarla, la estaba mirando…Este cambio en el rostro de Sakaki si fue notado por el Yu que salía del edificio y estaba más cerca: Yuri…

El oji rosado luego encontraría el método de torturar a ese par, por poner amargura en el semblante del duelista de entretenimiento…

-Yuya, amigo.

-He, ¿dime Yuri?

-¿Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no conozco tu ciudad. ¿Podrías mostrármela?

Al peli verde/rojo le ponía nervioso tener tan cerca al elegante peli morado/rosa, esa mirada que llevaba era intrigante y el modo en que sonreía era también intrigante…

-esteeeee…. ¿por qué no se lo pides a Yugo, Yuto o Sora?, ellos la conocen al derecho y al revés.

El ex seguidor de Leo Akaba, con un fingida molestia…

-Ellos no son nativos de este mundo, tu sí.

Yuya se mordió el labio de nervios, ¿pasear a este demente por ciudad Miami?...los grandes duelistas de este mundo, sus padres Yusho y Yoko: Desde pequeño le habían enseñado sobre ayudar a los demás, sobretodo Yusho. Es imposible negar la educación que se te dado desde la cuna…Asi que mientras se rascaba nervioso la nuca, respondió…

-Aaaaaah, supongo queeeee….no habrá problema.

-Excelente.

La risita que dio el tipo vestido de militar de tono morado, le hiso sospechar al inventor de la invocación péndulo, que probablemente esto del paseo turístico, no fue una de sus mejores ideas.

-Vamos Yuya, no pongas esa cara, no soy el diablo. Pórtate bien y tal vez te invite unos waffles.

A Yugo y Yuto quienes llegaban detrás, guardaron silencio. Por sus rostros ese "paseo" les desagradaba. También a cierta chica de ojos gatunos que observaba a su "príncipe" usando su manzana de cristal.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sawatari , el "precioso" , tan precioso como apolo dios del sol y la belleza…¡vah, que digo!, ¡Apolo se sentiría un horripilante al comparase!...ejem…eso según el propio Sawatari… El rubio que se auto definía "el mejor duelista que ha nacido y que nacerá de las 4 dimensiones", se guiñaba un ojo al pasar por un metal pulido, obvio un duelista tan "genial" (según él) no podía darse el privilegio de ignorar si figura o de aprovechar de arreglar sus dorados cabellos…..En realidad era un "extraño fleco dorado" y el resto era cabello castaño…no se fijen…

-MMM…soy demasiado bello para este mundo.

¿Qué tiene de importante para hacer el hijo del alcalde de ciudad Miami?, ¿Qué tendrá en su ocupada agenda para el día de hoy?...

-¡ESTOYY ABURRIDOOOOOO!

¡NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!...Nadie de los que se ha topado quieren ni tener un duelo con él, ni invitarlo a lo que sea que hacen y desde que su chica lo dejo…shift…..en fin, su día andaba lento, estos tiempos de paz arruinaban sus oportunidades para tener duelos suficientes para calificar en un torneo y también arruinaban su estilo…..Nervioso se sacudió los cabellos con ambas manos…

-¡aaaaahhhhhh….estoy perdido!.

El mimado, ególatra y narcisista oji azul, consideraba la idea de ir a casa a divertirse reclamándole a su mayordomo flojo por no lavar bien sus calzoncillo….

-¿he?... ¿Esa no es Rin?

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al divisar a la "versión alterna de Yuzu" caminar en dirección contraria a la de él, ¡perfecto!...alguien a quien molestar por un rato, además de aprovechar de preguntarle….¿por qué Jack atlas continua rechazando sus desafíos?...

-¡Hola preciosa!

Por respuesta, la peli verde claro apenas vio que le ponían el brazo alrededor del cuello, le dio un derechazo…

-¡Auch!...¡demonios!...¡¿acaso la gente de dimensión sincronía no tienen modales?!

-Apenas te rose la nariz.

-como sea….¡¿Por qué DEMONIOS JACK ATLAS NO RESPONDE MIS MENSAJES?!.

Rin se tomó un minuto antes de contestar, recordando aquella vez que fue a visitar a su ídolo y se lo consulto….

* * *

Flash back

El rubio y experimentado duelista que además tenía un programa de tv de cocina, mientras se preparaba para preparar un estofado…

-Es un idiota, por eso nunca el gran Jack Atlas se digna a responderle…Un gran rey no debe rebajarse a pelear con bufones.

Regresando del flash back….

-Jack esta "ocupado".

-oooooh, ya veo…. ¡ME TIENE MIEDO!...ES LOGICO, SOY IMPRESIONANTE, JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Una gota de sudor paso por la cara de la Duel runner , lo único "impresionante" de este sujeto era su enorme ego.

-dime Rin, ¿Qué hace un chica tan linda de otra dimensión en un lugar como este?... ¿acaso están tratando de Ligar con Yuzu? , si es así olvidado esa ya está con su versión "golpeadora"….o acaso, ¿te enamoraste de mí?

Al rubio/castaño le dolía la muela de tan solo recordar la patada que Serena le dio, cuando se le insinuó a la peli rosado…

-agh… ¡claro que no!... ¡Ni lo uno ni lo otro!...vengo a visitar a mi amigo…

La fan de Jack Atlas no alcanzo a completar la frase al ver….. ¡¿Yuya paseando con Yuri?!...¡glup!... ¡era para volverse loco!, en otra esquina estaban esos dos….oh, pobre Yugo debe estar… ¡¿ese que los seguía no era Yugo?!...¡¿Por qué Yuto lo acompaña?!...¿esa que está detrás de ellos, no es Mieru?... ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

-Tengo que irme.

Estupefacto el mimado duelista fue hecho a un lado, por la peli verde que comenzó a correr como una loca….

-¡auch!... ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

Detrás de él, una voz conocida le dio una idea para acabar con su aburrimiento…

 _-"ni idea, pero se ve interesante ¿la seguimos?"_

Sawatari le encantó la idea del "adorable" adicto a los dulces de cabello celeste….

* * *

Mientras Yuya y Yuri….

Ignorando a los otros Yus que los seguían escondiéndose detrás de una arbusto, a la mini adivina que estaba en otro arbusto…..a la versión alterna de Yuzu escondida detrás de un árbol…y al "parcito" que la seguía a ella, escondidos detrás de un muro…..

-Tu ciudad es linda.

-Esteeeeee…"gracias"

El enigmático peli morado/rosa se regañó mentalmente "tu ciudad es linda"... ¡Que frase tan tonta!... ¡ni "fusión" que tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 5 años diría algo tan estúpido! , ¡Rayos!...Lo entrenaron para tener duelos y para convertir en carta a personas, no para tener una charla…

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en dimensión fusión?

-¿ha?...las personas se recuperan de la guerra "creo"

-¿creo?... ¿cómo que crees?

-Yo no hablo mucho con las personas, me tienen miedo.

-Supongo que es normal, después de lo que hiciste.

-En realidad, así es desde siempre….El resto de la humanidad y yo no congeniamos. Leo fue la primera persona que no me temía.

Al oji rojo le dio pena, viendo el mismo semblante triste que él tiene de vez en cuando…Imaginándose lo terrible que sería su vida, si no tuviera amigos ni familia, como Yuri….Sakaki no disculpaba el hecho de que este loco convirtiera en cartas a la gente inocente, sin embargo su locura tenía un motivo…

-Pero…..salvaste al mundo, eso debió mostrarle a la gente de tu universo que no eres tan malo, ¿cierto?

El elegante chico de uniforme militar morado, movió su cabeza negativamente…

-No Yuya, nada ha cambiado…..al parecer por mis poderes, me siguen viendo como un monstruo. Supongo que los monstruos no podemos tener amigos.

-Eso no es verdad…. ¿ya olvidaste el estado berserker?, eso también me hace monstruo y tengo muchísimos amigos.

El oji rojo confundido, vio al oji rosado soltar una risita, normalmente el hijo de Yusho ama lograr hacer que la gente sonría, la risa ególatra de este chico le inquietaba…Molesto/serio el duelista de entretenimiento…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Oh, eres tan adorable!

Ambos se quedaron sonrojados…..Uno sin comprender ¿Por qué dijo eso?...el otro sin comprender ¿Por qué le dijeron eso?, Yuri sintió la necesidad de ¿besarlo?...

-¿Yuri?... ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de "probar algo nuevo"?

Lentamente se acercó, como atraído por un imán...El momento incomodo fue interrumpido por Yugo y Hochun que ¿Quién sabe dónde? Salieron a darle una paliza al ex soldado….Rin salió a intentar calmar al peli azul, con Sawatari y Sora apostando dulces sobre ¿Quién gana el pleito?

* * *

Yuto los miraba preguntándose, si tal vez se equivocó al rechazar a la dulce Ruri….La imagen de Yuya intentando apartarse de la escena, a punto de ser atropellado en plena calle por un borracho que se pasó la luz roja , le quitaron esas dudas de golpe…

El oji rojo estaba sorprendido, en menos de 5 minutos estaba en los brazos del duelista post apocalíptico, a salvo….El borracho choco con una pared, saliendo del auto ileso…suerte de borrachos...

-¿estás bien?

-esteeeeeee…sí….Gracias.

Los 3 que antes se peleaban, se fueron con todo en contra el borracho hasta que se escucharon alarmas de la policía (sawatari los llamo, siempre llegan rápido como el hijo del alcalde los llama), mieru Hochun salió corriendo más rápido que un relámpago, la orden de alejamiento le impedía que la policía la viera cerca de su "príncipe".

* * *

Horas después…

Yoko al enterarse no dejaba de abrazar al peli morado, hasta al punto de casi asfixiarlo…La imagen de morir apretujado por una mamá sexy no lo animaba, la mirada de agradecimiento de Yuya…Hacia la pena que sus pulmones se quedaran sin oxígeno. Esto al huérfano de dimensión sincronía no le gusto, tenía que encontrar el modo de captar la atención de Sakaki sin la intervención de gente molesta revoloteando alrededor como moscas, necesitaba un escenario conocido, en que sepa manejarse…

-¡LO TENGO, ESO ES!

El resto de la gente de la residencia Sakaki, miraban al duelista de velocidad como si se tratara de un loco…

-¿Qué cosa?

El fan de Jack Atlas en vez de contestar la pregunta de la señora Sakaki, con sonrisa arrogante puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del hijo de esta…

-Yuya mi amigo, para pasar este mal rato, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta mañana por mi mundo? , conozco lugares geniales y estoy seguro que Jack y Cuervo estarán felices de volver a verte.

* * *

El timbre sonó, el dueño de casa se quitó el brazo de enzima para abrir, para incomodidad de Yugo la persona que origino el sonido era…

-¿Yuzu?

-Hola Yuya, mi papá me conto de tu accidente ¿estás bien?

Momento incomodo, ni la peli rosado sabia ¿Cómo actuar?, y el dueño de casa tampoco…

-Si lo estoy, te invitaría a pasar pero no hay mucha comida….

-Lo entiendo, ¿puedo venir mañana?

Si antes al chico peli azul con chasquilla amarilla le desagradado la visita y ahora era una patada en el estómago….

-hace tiempo que no….

-sorryyyyy Yuzu…..eso no se va poder, mañana MI MEJOR AMIGO y yo iremos de paseo a mi mundo. Ven a molestar otro día.

Hiragi se molestó cosquillándole la mano cercana al bolsillo donde guarda su famoso abanico para golpear, ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Cuando lo conoció era amable con ella….

-Mnh…. ¿a ti nadie te enseño modales Yugo?, un "hola" por lo menos.

-Ejem…"Hola Yuzu"…..mañana tenemos paseo. Ven otro día.

-¿Puedo ir?, me encantaría visitar a nuestros amigos de allá.

-Pues, N….

La versión de Yuzu de sincronía, le piso el pie "disimuladamente" a la versión de Yuya de sincronía, evitando que este hablara….

-Obvio que puedes venir. Eres nuestra amiga.

-¡Genial!, nos vemos mañana.

La peli rosada Hiragi se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su casa…La huérfana peli verde claro le susurro a su amigo de la infancia…

 _-"relájate Yugo, la mantendré ocupada, no dejare que esta tonta arruine tu cita"_

El oji azul se sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "cita" salir de los labios de la oji ambar…glup…. ¿por Rin pensara que el "paseo" es una cita?, su amiga enloqueció.

El resto de la gente en ese hogar observaba la escena sin entender ¿Qué tramaban esos dos?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-hm, ¿asi que esta es dimensión fusión?...no está mal.

Un rudo hombre moreno de ojos azules bajaba de una moto, las miradas de las chicas de la academia de duelos "You Show" no paraban de asecharlo haciendo que su timidez oculta asomara…La verdad era que no era estudiante, ni si quiera pertenecía a ese mundo…..Su nombre era Yusei Fudo… ¿Qué hacía ahí?, iba con la "importantísima misión" de devolver un libro prestado.

¡Asi es un libro!...Un libro que ni el presto, la que lo presto fue una tal Rin al padre de un chico llamado Yuya…..El apenas conocía al chico por historias que había escuchado y la chica era la amiga de sus amigos Jack y Cuervo…Era la amiga de sus amigos, aun así no podía negar un favor…

-He, ¡Hola tú debes ser Yusei!

El duelista de dimensión sincronía (sincronización) no cabía en su asombro al ser recibido por un alegre hombre alto que parecía más un mago circense que el director de una escuela de duelos…

-Eres tal como Rin te describió, es una pena se resfriara y no pudiera... ¿he?... ¿qué pasa?

-¿ha?...no, nada.

Saliendo de su estupor, Fudo saco el susodicho libro, entregándoselo al hombre enfrente de él, dudando si ¿realmente era el director o no?...

-Rin le agradece el libro, le ayudo a entender mejor como tienen duelos en su mundo.

-No hay de que, me encanta compartir mis conocimientos…. ¿no quieres un café o un pastel?

-esteeeeee…no gracias señor Sakaki. Mi D-Wheel (motos de duelo o Duel runner ) necesita unos ajustes.

-Oh, qué pena…bueno, será otro día. ¡Adiós y que las sonrisas te acompañen!

-"si claro, hasta luego".

El tipo se veía bastante agradable…Sin embargo Yusei prefería irse, además de agradable este tipo de aparente "sonrisa eterna" le daba escalofríos, una persona que sonríe siempre porque si, no es normal….

-Ya debo irme, adiós señor.

* * *

Deseando no tomarse con ese extraño hombre nunca más en la vida, salió de aquella escuela topándose con alguien conocido…Era uno de los duelistas invitados en el último torneo en su mundo donde enfrento a Jack….

-Aster, ¿no me digas que te cambiaste aquí?

-¿Yusei, que haces aquí?

-Haciendo un mandado.

El albino parecía inquieto nervioso e incluso… ¿asustado?, la afinada intuición del duel runner le decía que algo le afectaba a este chico….

-¿estas bien?...te ves… ¿nervioso?

-Si no es…yo venía a preguntarle a Yusho si…..hm….

¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?, la última vez que lo vio lucia más seguro de si mismo…

-¿Qué?

-Ejem…..sé que no somos amigos ni nada pero…. ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El yu de tu mundo, ¿actúa normal?

-¿el yu?

-Ya sabes….la versión de Yuya de tu mundo: Yugo… ¿actúa normal?

-No lo conozco tanto en realidad, tendrías que preguntarle a Jack o a Cuervo.

Preocupado el albino se puso en pose de pensador….

-Mn…ya veo.

Cuando Phoenix quiso retirarse, Fudo lo detuvo…Al rudo duelista le disgustaba que lo interrogaran y lo dejaran con las dudas…Tuvo mucho de eso en los tiempos en que estuvo en prisión" por un crimen que no cometió"…Sonaba como a serie de tv de los 90….no quería recordar esos tiempos….

-Hey….Tal vez no somos amigos pero se diferenciar a alguien que pregunta por preguntar y a alguien que pregunta por cuestiones importantes…y tus eres del segundo tipo.

El albino anti-héroe lo pensó un minuto….Originalmente iba a hablar con Yusho sobre lo que Yuri le había pedido…Por la hora el extravagante director estaba tomando siesta y cuando eso ocurría ni una manada de elefantes lo despierta…

-Aquí no…Vamos a un lugar que conozco, para que hablemos…Vamos en…

-Traje mi D-Wheel.

-Perfecto, eso me ahorra el taxi.

* * *

Guiándose por las instrucciones del albino llegaron a un bar, tomando la mesa más alejada que encontraron bajo una luz que casi no funcionaba del todo…

-Sé que se ve exagerado, es una mala costumbre que me quedo de la guerra dimensional.

-Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a estos lugares.

Phoenix le incomodaba traer a un conocido a este lugarejo pro un tema que no sabía si era tan grave como pensaba o no….Le sorprendía mucho que Yusei no le reclamara que lo trajera aquí, mucho más le sorprendía que este pidiera leche… ¿un motorista que ama la leche?, ¡con lo rudo que se ve!...Ok, no puede quejarse, ya que el pidió jugo de naranja…

-Es sobre Yuri…me pido la dirección de Yusho en su natal dimensión.

-¿y eso es lo que te perturba?... ¿qué Yuri quiera saber la dirección de Yusho?

El albino tomo en seco su jugo, tratando de calmar sus nervios…El moreno le dio un sorbo a su leche, tan sereno como siempre…

-Tu no entiendes el…. ¿has escuchado la leyenda del "loco de las cartas"?

…Mal momento para beber leche, de la impresión Yusei por poco se ahoga, tosiendo pesadamente….La historia la había escuchado murmurar entre otros duelistas de por aquí, que también había conocido en aquel torneo…."el loco de las cartas", un psicópata sanguinario que convertía en cartas a sus víctimas…Un hombre de sonrisa enloquecida, con un risa que hela la sangre, vistiendo un traje militar morado….El creyó que era una leyenda urbana, era imposible que un demente como el existiera…

-cof…cof..cof…cof..cof..cof…¡¿es real?!

-Lamentablemente, es tan real como el suelo que pisas…Hasta Yubel con lo demoniaca que es, le teme.

 _-"Yo no le temo"_

* * *

Para sorpresa de ambos, el castaño y el espíritu femenino demoniaco estaban enfrente de ambos…

-¡¿Yubel, Jaden, que hacen aquí?!

-Estaba aburrido así que Yubel me convenció de seguirte…. ¿qué demonios hiso Yuri esta vez?

Áster sabía que con lo incomodo que estaba el castaño atado al espíritu demoniaco con la mala fama que le dio Yuri a la academia, le sería imposible sacarlo de ahí….Le conto lo que ocurría mientras el castaño pedía una hamburguesa…

-¿ha?... ¿tanto escándalo por un dirección?

Yubel para poder probar la hamburguesa, poseyó al castaño….

-Vah….¿y que tiene que ese rarito quiera saber dónde vive su otro yo?, según se esos dos se llevan bien…..mmmmm…¡excelente salsa la de esta hamburguesa!

-Ustedes no entienden, ese loco podría querer hacerle daño a Yuya…

-O…podría querer, "otra cosa", Aster.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ante la pregunta de Yusei, Yubel des poseyó al castaño perdiéndole preguntar…

-¿a qué demonios te refieres Yubel?

La demoniza soltó una risita, a veces era divertido lo inocente que puede llegar a ser su "compañero"…Sin preocuparte que unos bebieran y su castaño comiera, "soltó la bomba"…

-¿No es Obvio?...se nota a un kilómetro que el adicto al morado, "le tiene ganas" al chico tomate.

Al escuchar la frase "le tiene ganas" el albino y el moreno por poco se ahogan con sus respectivas bebidas, el castaño continuaba comiendo sin entender lo que su espectro insinuaba…

-¿A qué te refieres con…

-cof…cof…hm….luego te explico Jaden, continua con tu hamburguesa…. ¿Estas, segura con lo que dices?

-Sip, Yusei….ese moradito tiene ganas de "comer tomate" y el "tomate" lo ignora….O…Tal vez Yuri quiere volver a reunir a…

Temiendo lo peor Aster se levantó de su lugar, mientras el castaño iba por otra hamburguesa…Esta conversación de doble sentido le estaba dando dolor de cabeza…

-¡Espera Aster!

-¡¿Qué espere que?!...¡pobre Yuya con lo inocente que es!... ¡debo ir a advertirle a Yusho!, ¡ese loco quiere volver a crear a Zarc!

-Lo entiendo pero… ¿Qué tal si no es lo que creemos?... ¿qué tal si es otra cosa?

-¿estas insinuando que podríamos estar equivocados en esto?, ¿Qué no sobre Zarc?

El motorista serio movió la cabeza positivamente, mientras el albino regresaba a su lugar…

-Antes de continuar con esto… ¿Cuánto sabes de ese tipo?, quiero estar seguro que comprendes lo delicado de la situación.

-Lo suficiente para suponer que siempre existe la posibilidad que no se allá ido completamente y lo desastroso que sería si vuelve, sin embargo...por ahora creo que debemos esperar y ver ¿Cómo se desenvuelve esto?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Yusei y sé que Jaden también lo estará...apenas se lo explique con palabras que él pueda entender….Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar a ver lo que pasa, antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Fudo miro su reloj, según los horarios de su universo ahora en Satélite debe estar anocheciendo. Se levantó buscando en su chaqueta de cuero su billetera...

-debo irme, ¿Cuánto es….

-No, yo te invite…Vete, yo le informare a Yugi de lo que hablamos hoy, por si acaso las cosas son como creo.

* * *

Horas después….

Yuri no entendía nada, venia llegando de la visita al mundo de su "amigo fusión", cuando a mitad de camino de su antiguo cuarto en la academia, un castaño y un extraño tipo con cabellos bicolor…2 tipos de extraño cabello bicolor…Uno era un enano y él se veía mayor…Un solo cuerpo mortal….Sus poderes le indicaban que el cuerpo que compartían ambos, le perecía al enano y el mayor era quien lo usaba ahora y por lo tanto era quien tenía contra una pared…

-¡Sin juegos Yuri, sabemos lo que planeas!

Sin prestarle mayor importancia, el ex soldado impávido….

-¿Qué?

-¡No te hagas, yo el otro yugi y Yugi sabemos lo que tramas, Aster lo descubrió!

El bicolor mayor se incomodó cuando lo llamaron "otro Yugi"…

-¡Tengo nombre, mi nombre…

-bla,bla,bla...Como sea "otro Yugi", lo importante es que descubrimos el plan maléfico y le vamos a patear el trasero antes que lo haga.

-¿descubrió que?

-¡Lo de Zarc!

Al escuchar ese nombre los ojos del amante de la ropa elegante militar morada se abrieron como platos, junto con asomarse una divertida sonrisa…

-esperen un segundo, acaso ustedes…..JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Los 3 se miraron confundidos, ¿Qué era lo que a este demente le parecía tan gracioso?...

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-JA JA JA JA JA…ha…..ejem….veras Yugi…o….es ¿mini Yugi?... ¿mini rey duelista?...como sea…me rio por que los 3 son PATETICOS…JA JA JA JA… ¡HASTA" FUSION" TIENE MÁS CEREBRO QUE LOS 3 JUNTOS!...JA JA JA JA…. Patéticos.

El "Otro Yugi" furioso por la risa de su enemigo, decidió darle un derechazo con impacto aumentado por sus poderes, que el otro esquivo dándole primero una patada en el estómago para luego darle otra en el mentón sacándole un diente…..Jaden poseído por Yubel quiso intervenir usando sus poderes, recibiendo un derechazo de parte del peli morado/rosa…El ex soldado no le caería mal tener un par de cartas nuevas en su mazo…..A Yuya no le gustaría eso…MMMM… ¿Qué le podría gustar?...Estuvo en pose de pensador un buen rato, hasta que vio al espíritu enano tratando de reanimar a su "otro yo" inconsciente…

-Oye enano, ¿sabes dónde venden waffles?

El pequeño espíritu apunto a un lado, temiendo convertirse en carta por obra de este loco…

-Gracias enano…Mmm…recuerdo que también había una florería cerca, si me doy prisa….Fue buena idea venir aquí por unos pantalones olvidados, después de todo.

* * *

El demente se alejó en esa dirección, dejando solo al espíritu enano junto a la demoniza espectral….

-¿para qué querrá waffles ese loco?

-por qué "le tiene ganas al tomate" y no se ha querido dar cuenta de ello.

-…..espera, ¿él no quería destruir al mundo?

El demonio femenino que ha acompañado a Jaden desde la niñez, movió la cabeza negativamente…

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

Yubel solo se limitó a subirse de hombros….

-estaba aburrida y ese parcito jamás me hubiera creído….Ven, vamos a avisarle a Yusei.

-No podemos dejarlos solos.

-Ok, iré yo.

Yubel desapareció dejando a Yugi solo, esperando que alguien llegara para llevar a la enfermería a ese par…Él podría hacerlo si retomara el control de su cuerpo….Decidió dejar que su "otro yo" sufriera otro ratito, para que aprendiera a pensar antes de reaccionar.

* * *

Una media hora después…

-ahhhhhh…está cerrado.

La cara de decepción de Yuri era digna de una telenovela, la pastelería que le indicaron estaba cerrada por "duelo" (funeral) del florista de la florería que estaba cerca…Los dueños de la pastelería eran sus amigos…. ¡Al oji rosado, le importaba un rábano quien se murió!...Estaba triste porque ha quedado imposibilitado de traerle un obsequio al peli verde/rojo….¿porque últimamente se ha esforzado por agradarle al oji rojo?...hasta fue a ese horrendo lugarejo lleno de espantosos huérfanos sin desparasitar (según su opinión) solo para estar un ratito con el…..

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?...yo no soy así.

De pronto sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello…

-¡¿JAIDEN, QUE…..

-Relax, Yugi ya me conto lo que te pasa….Ven vamos a otra pastelería, soy un 0 en romanticismo pero de dulces, ¡soy el campeón!

-¡¿Ro….Romanticismos…qué diablos…

El castaño rascándose la nariz, confundido….

-¿Ha?...es verdad Yubel cuando llego dijo que no lo habías aceptado o alguna cosa rara que no entendí…lo que sea, una persona enamorada no puede ser mala…ven, vamos antes de que cierre.

El castaño ignorando sus reclamos, lo fue jalando en dirección a la otra pastelería…Mientras que en la enfermería el "otro Yugi" continuaba con su ataque de risa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Esa Tarde en que Yusei no estuvo en casa…

Dimensión sincronía, para tener el nombre de "sincronía" no se veía muy "armónico" que digamos...Por su lado estaban la gente rica viviendo en edificios con hermosos jardines paradisiacos…Por otro lado estaban los pobres viviendo de la chatarra y lo que obtenían de la basura como ratones…sin clase media…..sin nadie interesado en ayudarse…..Así era antes de la Llegada de Yuya durante la guerra dimensional….

Lo admito, las diferencias "estructurales" entre continúan sin embargo las "sociales" bajaron considerablemente, ambos lados se ayudan como una ciudad, dando ayuda a los que viven de chatarra incluso limpiando para la creación de una escuela…

Esto Sakaki lo podría observar con detalle….

-¿quieres una paleta?

-esteeeeeeee…no gracias.

¡Si el "Fusión" no dejara de ofrecerle cosas!...Desde que llegaron….."yuya ¿quieres un helado?, yuya ¿quieres verme hacer un truco en mi duel runner?...Amigo, ¿quieres un jugo?..."…Huf, en fin…El enérgico peli azul no lo dejaba solo ni un instante hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir asfixiado…

-Oh bueno… ¿quieres fruta?

-esteeeeeee…no.

¡Y para colmo de males estaba solo con el!...Jack y Cuervo apenas llegaron fueron a recibirlos, rin misteriosamente fue a hablar con ellos….les dijo algo apuntándolos…..Atlas parecía sorprendido el otro se reía con malicia, luego esos dos por razones que el oji rojo desconocía se llevaron al resto a dar una vuelta…..Yuzu no quiso ir, por lo que su yo de cabello verde claro la agarró del brazo llevándosela a no sé dónde…

El hijo de Yoko ahora estaba atado "literalmente" a este bocón en una ciudad extraña….¡Dioses egipcios de las cartas, por favor sáqueme de esta tortura!

-¿seguro que no quieres nada, yo puedo…

-¡estoy bien, no necesito beber, comer o verte hacer trucos!

-huf, amigo…relájate, fiuuuuuuu…pensé que te gustaba la diversión.

Al oji azul esta salida a solas de "amigos" no estaba saliendo como el esperaba…

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

 _-"puuuuffffff…ese chico es un cero a la izquierda en romanticismo"_

Cuervo desde una montaña de chatarra con binoculares miraba la situación….Pronto apareció Jack con los brazos cruzados….

-Se los dije, si el gran Jack atlas le hubiera dado consejos…

-bla,bla,bla…tú también eres fatal con las citas, la última chica con la que saliste….

-No me lo recuerdes….

-como sea…. ¿Qué hiciste con nuestros amigos?

-Un banquete para 1000 personas los mantendrá ocupados por un buen rato…..dame los binoculares.

-No…..búscate los tuyos.

-¡el King necesita esos binoculares!

Por respuesta el pelirrojo le saco la lengua….

-ARGGGGG…. ¡VOY A TENER ESOS BINOCULARES POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS!

La peli verde claro no podía creer…..ok…creía lo que veía (al parecer los chicos de esta dimensión eran como niñitos peleoneros)…..El rubio y el pelirrojo peleándose por unos binoculares….Ya tenía suficiente manteniendo ocupada a la metiche de cabello rosa como para aguantar los berrinches de ese par, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando les pidió ayuda?...

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!

Dos golpes bien puestos en la cabeza de ese parcito soluciono el problema, permitiéndole a ella tener binoculares y a ellos chichones….

-MMM….esto no es como lo planee.

La "Yuzu de sincronía" se mordió el labio molesta….Se notaba en un kilómetro que el peli verde/rojo estaba cada vez más estresado e incómodo….

-Maldición, a este paso Yugo jamás saldrá de la friendzone.

Si ella no intervenía, eso sería un desastre…

* * *

Regresando con los Yu…

El fan de Jack Atlas no sabía ¿en qué errando? Pero así era…..Su otro yo a cada momento parecía querer alejarse de él….

-Oye, ¿seguro que…..

-¡NO!

-Huy, ¡qué carácter!... ¡estás tan rabioso como Yuto!

-hm…como sea…

¡Demonios, esa broma astuta sarcástica no quito lo tenso del ambiente!, desearía saber….

-¿he?... ¿Tengo un mensaje de Rin?

El peli azul se alejó, porque los mensajes entre su amiga de la infancia siempre eran privados….Una vez solo, activo la opción de holograma en su duel runner…

* * *

 _Mensaje 1:"¡Animal!..¡Si sigues con tus estupideces lo vas a arruinar!...ve al lugar donde buscábamos tornillos para armar robots de juguete de niños, no preguntes solo hazlo"_

 _Mensaje 2:"ha, Jack Atlas está aquí…ya se…ya se…te voy a pedir un autógrafo….¡LLEVA A YUYA AL LUGAR QUE TE INDIQUE O TE DEJO LA CARA HECHA BOLSA!"_

* * *

Sin entender lo que su amiga quería, regreso con Sakaki…

-Hm…Rin quiere que te lleve al lugar donde armábamos juguetes.

-¿Por qué?

Confundido el duelista en moto se subió de hombros….

-Ni idea.

-No lo sé, ya se está haciendo tarde y….

-¡vamos amigo o ella me deja la cara hecha pedazos!

La cara de cachorrito del motorista, era adorable imposible decirle que no con esos ojitos luminosos a punto del llanto….

-Ok…. ¡ni una palabra en el camino oíste!, tanta pregunta que me has hecho en la tarde, me está a punto de dar dolor de cabeza.

Como si se tratara del ejército, el que idolatraba al "King Jack", le hiso un saludo militar al otro chico….

-"como digas general"

* * *

Con esas últimas palabras fueron hasta un edificio abandonado entre el resto de edificios abandonados, igual de sucio y lleno de metales que el resto de los edificios….Este en especial tenía una diferencia….

-Whao… ¡que vista!

Le faltaba una pared en un cuarto, esa pared caída daba una vista espectacular a la ciudad entera. La luz del sol ocultándose daba belleza incluso a los barrios bajos…

-Increíble, ni en ciudad Miami que está llena de luz, he visto tanta belleza.

El huérfano de Satélite no podía estar más de acuerdo…Su ciudad natal entera se vía mágica, preciosa y no era lo único…..La luz del sol cayendo sobre el invitado le daba un brillo espectral, su preciosa sonrisa junto a su mirada alegre e inocente lo iluminaban aún más…Al darse cuenta de esto, el motorista sin pensar….

-eres precioso.

Yuya sin prestarle atención al embobado Yugo, continuaba concentrado en la increíble vista…

-Sip, tu ciudad es preciosa.

-oh, claro…"la ciudad"

Yugo miro a otro lado sintiendo el sonrojo en su rostro asomarse…. ¿qué le estaba pasando?...Solo se había sentido un vez así de bobo con Rin, durante las guerras dimensionales hasta que ella dejo en claro que ella lo veía únicamente como "amigo"…..Rin era una chica hermosa….Yuya lo era más….¡¿en que estaba pensando?!...en primera ese estado bobo solo lo tenía con chicas, aunque...Mmmmmm…Si a Yuya le ponías un vestido que hiciera juego con esos rubíes que tiene por ojos, con lo andrógeno que es….

-¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?!

-¡¿he?!...¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-esteeeeee…"nada".

Sakaki miro a extrañado a su amigo sobándose la nuca nerviosamente… ¿Qué bicho le pico a este?

-Esta anocheciendo, regresemos con el resto.

-Yep, me están crujiendo las tripas además quiero asegurarme de que Rin tenga el autógrafo que me prometió, vámonos.

La noche anterior había llovió, un mal paso….

-….. _"Lo siento"._

Provoco que el huérfano se resbalara, recuperando el equilibrio lo suficiente para evitar una caída, insuficiente para evitar que su rostro callera sobre el del otro chico dándole un "beso en la mejilla involuntario", tocando cerca de la comisura de los labios…Ambos se sonrojaron….

-Descuida, no es…es nada.

La piel del duelista de entretenimiento era suave, tersa…No como la gente de este mundo o su propia piel que es áspera….Un pensamiento incomodo del tipo "¿así de suaves serán sus labios?"…paso por la mente del "fusión"….Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza de solo imaginárselo…Labios tan dulces como un tomate…

 _-"¡YUYA!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

De la nada salió Yuzu, dándole un golpe de abanico al "tomate"….

-¡es el colmo que te allá tenido que ir a buscar hasta aquí para irnos!... ¡vamos tu madre debe estar preocupada!...adiós Yugo, gracias por la invitación.

La novia de Serena agarro al semi consciente oji rojo, jalándolo del brazo hacia abajo…La "agradable" interrumpido de la chica de cabello de chicle, ¡le cayó como patada en el estómago con patada laxante en el trasero! Al oji azul, jurando que Rin se las pagaría por invitar a esa intrusa…A menos que tenga el autógrafo de su adorado ídolo, entonces el considera perdonarla.

* * *

Esto a Shun le pareció un "milagro", sonriendo satisfecho desde un oficio abandonado observando con sus binoculares, acompañado de su hermanita quien llevaba los suyos….

-precioso. ¿Ves?, fue buena idea venir a espiarlos de incognito.

-Un golpe en la cabeza no me parece "precioso" hermano, el pobrecito Yuya podría tener una contusión.

-Nah, a ese le dan dado "abanicazos" peores…..Lo positivo de esto es que nuestro amigo tiene posibilidades.

-No lo sé…ese "casi beso" fue efectivo.

El mejor amigo de Yuto sonrió con malicia….Ya tenía un plan para que su amigo tuviera un "beso al 100%" con el sonriente chico de cabello bicolor. …

-Hora de "operación Cupido"

La pelinegra/rosado con "vergüenza ajena" se llevó momentáneamente una mano al rostro...

-Te dije que no usaras ese nombre ridículo, shun. MMM…no sé, este asunto del plan es disparatado.

-Vah, confía en mi…nuestro amigo está loco por su "versión alterna", ¿ya olvidaste la última vez que nos visitó?, se quedó dormido en el sofá susurrando " _Yuya mi vida te pertenece"…_ Yuto será el tipo más rudo de XYZ pero cuando se trata de romance, es un cero a la izquierda. Créeme si no le damos un "empujoncito", nunca se va a atrever…

-Hermano, creo que nos estamos metiendo donde no nos han llamado.

Ignorando el comentario de su dulce hermanita, también su mirada de preocupación, le mando un mensaje a Yuya invitándolo a su dimensión para "ponerse al día"….

* * *

Regresando con Jack y Rin….

-Rin, el gran Jack atlas no cree que….

-Con todo respeto King…..Esa loca suelta solo significa una cosa: La cita de Yugo se fue al WC…fírmeme esa foto por favor, nuestro amigo lo va a necesitar para levantarle el ánimo.

* * *

Mientras el alto rubio firmaba su millonésimo autógrafo, el pelirrojo se despedía de sus invitados, luego fue con sus amigos….

-Huf, ese Sawatari continua siendo un pesado, Sora se devoró los dulces de un mes y los niños van a necesitar terapia luego de los cuentos que ese demente de Yuri les conto….Ok, el plan A se fue al diablo, ¿hay plan B?

La oji ambar se puso en pose de pensador, obvio que existía un plan alternativo…..Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en él.

-Por lo menos logre que el "santurrón" de Yusei no anduviera por aquí para arruinarlo.

 _-"¿así que soy un santurron?"_

* * *

Los 3 se voltearon para toparse con un serio moreno de cabellos azul oscuro con rayos….

-Ya se me hacía raro cuando me pediste ese favor Rin…. ¿Me van a decir qué demonios pasa o se los voy a tener que sacar?

Yubel apareció de la nada…..Yusei podía verla y oírla, para los demás, el moreno estaba hablando solo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿qué dices?...entonces….. ¿Crees que Yugo también?... ¡Oh no!...

La peli verde claro miro al moreno pelirrojo y al alto rubio como preguntando ¿llamaos al psiquiátrico?...Cuervo le susurro: "que lo dejara ser, que mientras menos preguntara sería mejor"….Apenas el moreno de cabellos azulados termino su "monologo", despidiéndose de quien parecía ser su "amigo imaginario"…..

-con que… ¿Yugo le gusta Yuya?

* * *

Rin no cabía en su impresión, ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!...Como ella se quedó sin palabras, fue Jack quien contesto….

-Yep y el muy tonto todavía no se ha dado cuenta, el plan A no salió como esperábamos y Rin estaba pensando en plan B.

* * *

Mientras que en dimensión Estándar….

-No logre encontrar waffles pero encontré esto para tomar el té.

Yuya babeaba al ver el sabroso pastel que trajo Yuri….Yoko y Sora competía la emoción, sobretodo el peli celeste que agradecía que el molesto de Sawatari y la entrometida de Yuzu se hayan ido a sus casas para no compartirles…A yugo y Yuto ver ese pastel les caía como laxante….

-whao, ¡que sabroso!, ¡te pasaste Yuri!...

Era un precioso pastel con motivos navideños ya que en la dimensión natal de Yuri, la navidad había pasado hace tan pocos 2 días atrás, por lo que conseguirlo le costó un 50% menos. ..Al ver a Yuya saborear ese pastel imagino o alucino a él y Yuya en un living navideño con un niño peli morado/rosa de ojos rojos abriendo regalos….

-solo falta la cabeza de Leo arriba de la chimenea y es perfecto.

Los otros también tenían la misma alucinación solo que para el yu de sincronía el niño era peli azul con fleco amarillo…

-Genial.

Y para el yu de XYZ era peli morado/negro….

-Nada mal.

Tal vez han leído demasiados fanatics de donceles (hombres capaces de embarazarse, en historias ficticias)….Lo realista seria que adoptaran, cosa que no les desagradaba ya que los 3 eran huérfanos….

Sora también la tenía solo que este Yuya jugaba con los 3 niños imaginarios mientras él se devoraba el Pastel, ya que el peli azul sospecha de las verdaderas "intenciones" de las versiones alternas de su amigo…Pasando a lo importante: oh pastel ¡el amor de su vida!…..

-hmmmmmmmm…delicioso.

Yoko por su parte alucinaba con ella cocinando un pavo mientras Yusho y Yuya adornaban el árbol de navidad acompañados de sus mascotas…

-es perfecto.

La voz del oji rojo los saco de sus respectivas alucinaciones…

-….Ha lo olvidaba, Shun me mandó un mensaje para que fuéramos en unos días a dimensión XYZ.

Yuri y Yugo miraron con miradas recriminatorias al duelista post apocalíptico, quien estaba tan confundido como ellos…. ¿Que estará tramando shun con eso?

Mientras tanto en Corporación Leo…

Reji Akaba en su oficina, observaba lo que ocurría por las cámaras instaladas en la casa….

-señor, ¿quiere que también registremos datos de esa visita?

El albino con interés reviso los datos obtenidos de la visita a dimensión sincronía, el "casi beso" provoco altos rangos de energía extraña detectados….

-Registren hasta el más mínimo detalle, no quiero perder ningún dato.

Luego realizaría los experimentos controlados en ciudad Miami, por ahora se contentaría con registrar lo que ocurrirá en XYD.

-Sí Señor. Señor ¿quiere que borremos la mente de Aster Phoenix ?, también estamos preparados en caso necesario de borrar las mentes del resto de los intrusos en caso de ser necesario.

-mmm…..Por ahora limítense a observarlos, "por el momento"

-Si señor… ¿y qué hacemos con Mieru Houchun?

El director de la corporación leo se acomodó los lentes pensativo, esa pelirroja entrometida era un riesgo para su experimento….

-Vigílenla con precaución, es una vidente…..estén preparados para dejar sin mente, si se vuelve un riesgo….Valió la pena el gasto de las cámaras en las 3 dimensiones extras.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Dimensión XYZ, si Sincronía es una versión futurista, fusión una versión más actual….XYZ era una versión parecida a un cuento de hadas, a un cuento de hadas que se convirtió en un mundo post apocalíptico… La ultima que Yuya vino aquí, era en medio de la guerra, edificios caídos, gente convertida en carta. Dolor y destrucción por doquier…

-waw

¡¿Qué paso?!...La Ciudad Heartland paso de ser un cementerio a verse como un mundo de cuento de hadas, es casi como vio una vez en los recuerdos de Yuto, cuando este habitaba su mente en su modo fantasmal….Aún quedan zonas por reconstruir…..

-es hermosa.

-Hm, debiste verla antes, eso sí era belleza….como t…..glup…digo…..como tu estilo de duelo.

-¿hm?... ¿pasa algo?

Yuto extrañamente se sentía "nervioso", tener a Yuya aquí, en este parque donde tuvo su primera cita con Ruri lo ponía tan….

-¡En Satélite hay montañas de chatarras más bonitas!

-pussssss… ¡este lugar es una porquería!, ¡parece un parque mal trecho de Disney!, hasta "Fusión" parece más inteligente en medio de estos tontos.

-¡mi nombre no es fusión!, ¡es YUGO!

¡¿Por qué ese par tenía que venir?! , ¿Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer?...al duelista post apocalíptico le comenzaban a picar los puños por darle a ese par unos buenos golpes…

 _-"¡HEY CHICOS, POR AQUÍ!"_

* * *

La voz de su amigo llegando lo saco de sus pensamientos anti pacíficos, ¿Por qué Shun se veía tan exageradamente alegre?, ¿se habrá fumado alguna cosa?

-Lamento la demora Muchachos, he estado ocupado ayudando a la reconstrucción, vengan…Vamos a la academia de Heartland, hay unos avances geniales que quiero mostrarles.

El oji ambar por razones desconocidas les puso: El hombro derecho a Yuya, el izquierdo a Yuto, empujándolos hacia adelante…Cosa que desagrado a los otros Yus….

-He, Shun, ¿no crees que deberías soltarnos?

-Yuya tiene razón, nos están asfixiando.

-Nah, tonterías…Oye Yuya, en XYZ estamos en plena primavera, ¿lo sabias?, la "época perfecta para el amor", como le encanta decir a mi hermana.

-¡SHUN!, ¡¿Qué estas insinuándole?!

-Nada, nada…ignórenme JA JA JA JA JA… ¿y cómo van las cosas en tu mundo?, aquí vamos súper bien, tan bien que casi estamos listos para el festival del día de los enamorados ¿o no Yuto?

El alto Shun confianzudamente le guiño un ojo a su amigo con cierta picardía…

-¡Ya…ya...ya cállate!

El rudo oji gris usando sus poderes psíquicos se comunicó con el otro psíquico, este asunto de la visita le comenzaba a "oler mal", sospechaba que su amigo tenía un plan para no sé qué cosa…

* * *

 _-"¿Qué estas planeando shun?, a mí no me engañas._

 _-¿YOOOO?...nada"_

* * *

Unos pasos atrás…Al peli azul que lo tuvieran tan lejos, lo estaba sacando de las casillas por lo que se apresuró a ir a la misma distancia…

-Fiuuuuuu… ¡para que lo sepan, en mi mundo también estamos bien!, "gracias por preguntar"

-Sip, "Fusión" tiene razón, estás siendo desconsiderado Shun….y en mi mundo hay un dicho "los desconsiderados, se vuelven técnicamente cartas".

-¡Es yugo!... ¿He?... ¿a qué te refieres con esa extraña frase?

El oji ambar y el oji azul grisáceo o gris captaron la intención de esa frase, este loco era de cuidado. El oji rojo quien iba maravillado por lo que veía apenas lo noto….Andaba distraído….

-En mi mundo las cosas van bien, gracias por preguntar…. ¡Tu ciudad es bellísima!

-y no es lo único amigo, ¿o no Yuto?

-¡Cállate Shun!

-¿Hasta cuándo tu amigo va a parar con las frases tontas?, quiero llegar a la academia, necesito ir a la cafetería, me suenan las tripas.

-¡qué gran idea Yugo!... ¡adelantémonos los 3, mientras mi amigo y Sakaki van por un pastel!

Con una rapidez el hermano de Ruri les puso los brazos de modo "aprisiónante" a los yus de Sincronía y Fusión…Con una sonrisa más parecida a la de un asesino psicópata que de un gentil anfitrión…

-¡¿qué demonios?!...¡oye espera! (yugo y yuri al unísono con horror)

* * *

El peli morado/negro y el peli verde/rojo vieron con estupefacción mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por sus frentes, a un rebelde anti Leo "técnicamente" secuestrando a los 2 invitados extras, empujándolos al primer taxi que encontró, partiendo los 3 de prisa.

-eso fue raro.

-Yep, incluso para Shun.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una azotea…

 _-"¿no te parece exagerado?"_

Cuando a Rin se le ocurrió venir a arruinar la "sudo cita" con un disparo de orina en una escopeta adaptada, le pareció un locura. Mucho más cuando Cuervo y Jack se ofrecieron a aportar con "munición"….

 _-"solo una mojadita, en la cara de Yuto"_

* * *

En otra azotea…

 _-"¿es demasiado?, hasta Yubel lo encuentra exagerado"_

Ignorando las quejas de Jaden y su "amiga imaginaria", el albino Áster tomo posición de francotirador…Si el amor podía mantener al loco de Yuri controlado o por lo menos con menos interés de convertir a gente en cartas….

 _-"solo un inofensivo dardo tranquilizante en la yugular de Yuto"_

* * *

En otra azotea…

 _-"los tengo"_

Una hermosa oji rosa de largo cabello purpura con flequillos lila observaba con binoculares a los 2 grupos en las otras azoteas, está preparada para esto, se aprende una cosa o dos si fuiste miembro de la resistencia…

 _-"Un poco de somnífero arreglara esto"_

Un botón soltó el gas en las azoteas vistas, un problema menos…Ahora veamos en las inmediaciones del parque…. ¿Qué es ese cabello azul oscuro?... ¿morado con flequillos azules?

 _-"diablos, ¿Qué hace Serena aquí?"_

Los descuentos de sus pastelerías por primavera anunciados en comerciales en las 4 dimensiones, ¡maldición!, debe estar buscando un dulce para su novia y justo va en la dirección que los "tortolitos". Una rápida llamada solucionara este desastre…

-" _atención gran rey, atención gran rey, necesito intervención ahora"_

Ruri sonrió al ver a Yugi usando sus poderes para hacer desmayarse a la chica sin que nadie lo note…Fue bueno convencerlo de que se pusiera de su lado…Bueno logro que el "otro yugi" lo hiciera, el dueño del cuerpo no estaba muy convencido...

 _-"déjala sobre una banca, asegúrate que no le intenten hacer "alguna barbaridad", cualquier depravado se aprovecharía de una chica indefensa._

 _-Tranquila, si puedo controlar caballos salvajes en el Egipto puedo con cualquiera, le diré que la encontré desmayada por el fuerte sol… ¿y Yuto?, ¿intervengo?_

 _-No, ya hicimos suficiente"_

* * *

Regresando con Yuya y Yuto…

El duelista XYZ estaba llevando una conversación sobre cosas banales, tonterías con el de Estándar sin embargo, lo estaba disfrutando…Le comenzaba a gustar este paseo improvisado…

-¿falta mucho para llegar?, me comienzan a doler los pies.

-Ahí está.

-¿es buena?

-Yep, tienen donas excelentes. Te van a encantar las de triple chocolate.

La susodicha pastelería estaba enfrente, solo una calle los separaba…El oji rojo apenas cruzaba…

-¡CUIDADO!

Un camino que no sé dónde salió, por poco le pasa encima al jovial tomate, si no fuera por los rápidos movimientos del "caballero oscuro", que lo alejaron del peligro…

-¿estás bien?..¿No estas herido?

-estoy...bien.

El yu psíquico no sabía si era por la adrenalina, el olor a flores en el ambiente, la decoración con corazoncitos en los árboles o una combinación de las 3 cosas…Que hicieron que tener a Sakaki "peligrosamente cerca" entre sus brazos, lo hacía sentir, desear….que ese abrazo protector y posesivo que le estaba dando al inventor del péndulo, fuera interminable….

* * *

Regresando con Ruri…

 _-"awwwwwwww…desearía tener cabritas (palomitas de maíz)"_

La peli morado/lila estaba a punto del llanto observando con sus binoculares la escena…Yugo y Yuri estarían "entretenidísimos" por horas en la academia con Shun mostrándoles los millones de premios de la institución, lo admitía la aparición de Serena, los 2 grupos de las azoteas y el camionero irresponsables no estaban incluidos en el plan….

 _-"lo importantes es que se cumplió el objetivo….vamos Yuto, es tu momento"_

El corazón de Ruri kurosaki golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, esperando impaciente el beso, una caricia o lo que sea que demuestre afecto…

 _-"adelante Yuto, puedes con un demente de otra dimensión, puedes mirar a la muerte de frente, morirte, ser fantasma y revivir…puedes con esto"_

Adelante Yuto, deja la timidez y bésalo…Bésalo…..besa… ¡Oh no!

 _-"¡¿Cómo llego ella aquí?!"_

Con una gota de transpiración pasándole por la frente, Kurosaki vio a la mini bruja dándole una patada a su amigo de la infancia, para luego sacudirlo en suelo seguramente gritándole algo del calibre "NO TOQUES A MI PRINCIPE"…Demonios, ¡sabía que esa mini loca jamás dejaba de perseguir a Yuya! Debieron tener preparada una estrategia anti Mieru Houchun….Las sirenas de la policía ahuyentaron a la vidente, cosa que no ayudo de mucho, el momento estaba arruinado…

 _-"No importa, ya encontraremos otro modo de juntarlos"_

La ex revolucionaria tomo sus cosas y se preparó para irse a su hogar…

* * *

Mientras tanto en Corporación Leo, Dimensión estándar…

Reji comiendo un chocolate observaba los últimos análisis, se detectó una alta fluctuación de la nueva energía, cuando Yuya y Yuto estaban muy juntos… ¿la proximidad será la clave o fue otro factor? , ¿Se lograría replicar los resultados en laboratorio?...

-Fascinante.

Esta investigación a cada minuto se volvía más interesante, sus "ratones" le estaban dando resultados insospechados….Mandar a ese camionero para registrar la respuesta de peligro, dio datos más allá de lo satisfactorios…. ¿Intervenir?, ¿para qué?...Por lo momento la intervención sería perjudicial para su experimento.

Necesitaba encontrar el modo de replicar resultados en condiciones controladas, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?...

-Primero debo encontrar el factor que lo activa.

Lo que fuera Yuya era la clave, de manera indirecta….La fuente verdadera eran los otros...

-Tengo que poner a los 3 Yus sin yuya….Necesito recopilar información de la fuente.

La respuesta a la pregunta era obvia: Debía encerrarlos temporalmente para que hablen sin intermediaros y grabar su conversación para analizarla con detenimiento… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que tengan órdenes judiciales?...Fácil, un falso "testeo de nuevas cartas" seria la trampa perfecta.

-Necesito mantener a Sakaki lejos y ya sé cómo.

Sonriendo con una sonrisa que haría que hasta el mismísimo "Jeff the killer" se hiciera en los pantalones, se sobo las manos impaciente por realizar su plan.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Seleccionar cartas…Miles de cartas…..no usarlas sino clasificarlas por tonos, colores, efectos y posibles usos…Era todo lo que Reji quería que hicieran en ese enorme cuarto blanco armados con un bolígrafo y papeles para anotar sus sugerencias…

-Oaaaaaah…..oye Ute, ¿el albino dijo si nos pagaría?

-Ni idea Yugo, solo sé que era importante, hay que actualizar el "arsenal" de los lanceros. Por si aparece un Loco que quiera imitar a Leo….Eso fue lo que dijo.

-¿Y por qué Yuya no está aquí?

-Por que Akaba le dio el día libre…lo mando al recién inaugurado "Mundo Egao de Leo corporación"

-Pusssss…..le robaron el "Egao" a Yuya , era lo menos que podían hacer…¡demonios!...¡yo no sirvo para esta tontería!

-tu no sirves para nada "Fusión", ja ja ja ja ja.

El duelista de sincronía sintió hervir su sangre al escuchar la "palabra"…Odiaba que la gente dirigiera mal su bendito nombre, la sensación empeoraba hasta la locura cuando ese arrogante narcisista de la dimensión F… (Para no pensar en la "palabra") lo decía mal a propósito...

-ARGGHH… ¡ESTUPIDO MI NOMBRE ES YUGO!

-JA JA JA JA…apuesto que ni sabes leer.

-¡¿Cómo que no se leer?!...¡¿llevo media hora escribiendo con un lápiz?!...¡¿Cómo demonios escribiría si no supiera leer?!

El duelista de Fusión se puso en pose de pensador con cara cínica, listo para entretenerse un rato a costa de este tarado…

-¿Oh?..¿En serio?...entonces deletrea…F…U…

-¡Basta ya los dos!... ¡ya es suficiente!

Un choque psíquico que hiso que los corazones de los que discutían, provocando que estos se detuvieran momentáneamente...Detuvo la pelea….Al duelista psíquico de XYZ las constantes peleas de ese par, lo comenzaban" a sacar de sus casillas"…

-¡Estoy harto que siempre estén discutiendo con esa estupidez del nombre!... ¡dejen de comportarse como niños de 4 años y pónganse a trabajar!

-pero Yuri comenzó….

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN COMENZO!

La mirada iracunda del ex de Ruri , provoco que el amigo de la infancia de Rin por poco se orina encima …El ex soldado morado soltó una risita…Que una mirada iracunda para el de parte del duelista de ropa negra, detuvo.

-Ahora, los dos a trabajar… ¡en silencio!

Yuto continúo su tarea, decidiendo ignorar a ese par que en sus mentes se leía claramente la palabra "loco"….

El chico peli azul con fleco (chasquilla) amarilla, maldecía un millón de veces haber aceptado esta tarea….En estos instantes podría estar en su universo reparando su d-wheel para retar a un turbo duelo a Yusei y poder impresionar a su ídolo el gran Jack Atlas…Sus ojos entre la montaña de cartas pésimas que solo servían para hacer origami o encender un fuego…..¡nunca en su vida había visto efectos peores!...¡estas cartas eran pésimas!...ejem…entre esa montaña interminable de basura colorida, llego a sus manos algo que parecía un regalo divino…

-¡que loco!

-Yugo, ¿Qué te dije de…..¿he?

El serio oji gris con curiosidad le dio un vistazo a la carta que el oji azul tenía entre sus manos….Era la imagen de un adorable duende con cabello verde/rojo con risueños ojos rojos junto con una preciosa sonrisa llena de vida…

-se parece a Yuya.

La voz del seriote saco a Yuri de sus bostezos…. ¡¿Una carta parecida a Yuya?!...¡eso tenía que verlo!...Dando codazos le arrebató la carta al tonto de ojos color mar…era una carta con efecto… ¡¿a quién demonios le importaba el efecto?!...Esos ojos, esa sonrisa….El dibujante de esta carta se esmeró en captar la esencia del tomate…

-¿no es lo más hermoso que han visto en sus patéticas vidas?

-Sin duda (Yuto y Yugo al unísono)

Los 3 quedaron en shock con severo sonrojo en sus rostros…Sus caras estaban tan rojas que parecían luces navideñas de tono rojo….Yuri no entendía ¿Por qué lo dijo?...Los otros dos no comprendía ¿Por qué le contestaron?

-esteee…..mejor voy a seguir trabajando, esta carta es una basura como las demás.

-esteeee….si…ejem…y ya que no la quieres ¿me la das?

-¡¿y quién dijo que no la quería héroe cutre apocalíptico?!

-¡Hey, no es justo, yo la vi primero ES MIA!

Los 3 antes de racionalizar lo que ocurría se estaban peleando a golpes por la cara….

* * *

Mientras que en otro cuarto de Corporación Leo…

-Señor ellos se van a matar…

-shssssssss…..déjalos.

Reji serio observaba con atención la pantalla enfrente de él, los datos que estaban captando sus máquinas eran demasiados valiosos como para intervenir. Si esto era lo que pensaba, entonces acaba de descubrir un nuevo nivel de lo que llaman "amarse a sí mismo".

* * *

Regresando al cuarto blanco….

Media de hora de golpes...Los han dejado con rasguños, labios partidos, ojos morados y una que otra costilla rota…además de una carta en el centro de los 3, sumamente arrogada en el piso...Agotados se dejaron caer al piso frio de cerámica…

-uf…uf…..esto es una maldita locura...uf…uf…uf.

-uf…uf…por...primera vez…cof….uf...uf...te encuentro razón "fusión"...uf…

-..Uf…mi nombre no es…uf…uf...vah,..Uf…olvídalo.

-uf…uf…uf…..por poco…uf…poco…me mato...uf…uf...por una carta...uf...uf…suerte que ni shun ni ruri están aquí…uf…..uf….me moriría de…uf…vergüenza.

Si de algo estaban convencidos los 3 era que si continuaban de ese modo, acabarían en una tumba…Tomándose un momento para retomar el aliento...

-Y todo esto comenzó por que sentir llorar a Yuya.

-¡¿tú también?!

-¡¿Cómo que "tú también"?!...¿lo sentiste?

El amigo de rin visiblemente sorprendido movió la cabeza positivamente, el elegante Yu de ropa militar morada igual de sorprendido…

-Glup…yo pensé que era el único que lo sintió…es como si…

-Como si no pudieras estar sin él.

En vez de burlarse del nombre de Yugo, movió la cabeza positivamente ante las palabras de este, sorprendido con un "hm"…

-¿Zarc?

-No Yuri…no puede ser Zarc, mis poderes psíquicos nos alertarían.

-entonces... ¿qué es?

-no lo sé Yugo….déjame pensar.

El oji gris o azul grisáceo se puso en pose de pensador analizando la situación. Al llegar a la conclusión, se quedó estático sin palabras.

* * *

Mientras tanto….

-¿está bien Sawatari?

Yuya, Goenzaka el mejor amigo de Yuya y Sora veían al rubio vomitando en un basurero...

-el gran y varonil Goenzaka te advirtió que no comieras donas antes de subir a la montaña rusa.

-Vah….ese tonto tiene el estómago más delicado que una princesa.

-No deberías hablar de eso modo tan deshonroso, el gran Goenzaka….

-Ya...ya…Goenzaka….

-¡¿Cómo te través a llamarme por mi nombre?! , ¡Soy mayor!

Ni el gigantesco y musculoso Goenzaka ni el "adorable" peli celes notaron a cierta pelirroja poniéndose detrás de Yuya…Mieru Hochun tendría a su príncipe por la buena o por la mala...

Nadie noto que la loca pelirroja le puso un paño con cloroformo sobre los labios del oji rojo. …

-¡Yuya, dile a…..¿Yuya?

El peli celeste dejo de lamer la paleta de dulce que siempre lleva consigo, el hijo de la "hermana Yoko" no se le veía ni la sombra…

-¿he?... ¿a dónde se metió? ….. ¡¿YUYAAAAAAAA?!

-¡Mejor amigo de Goenzaka!, ¡Yuyaaaaaa!..¡¿Dónde estás?!

 _-"¿Le paso algo a Yuya?"_

* * *

La peli rosado quien pasaba con su novia, se acercó al grupo preocupada…

-¡el mejor amigo de Goenzaka desapareció!...BUAAAAAAA.

Yuzu Hiragi hará lo que fuera por ayudarlos…Eso cuando el musculoso y sentimental Goenzaka deje de abrazarla y llorar.

* * *

Regresando a Corporación Leo….

-¡Auch!

Yuto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintió un dolor…..No un dolor exactamente era como si….Le hubieran puesto un paño en la boca con cloroformo y antes de quedar inconsciente se hubiera pegado en la cabeza….Era como si de algún modo, su alma y mente continuara conectadas con firmeza a la de Yuya como en los tiempos en que era un espíritu que residía dentro del oji rojo….

Los otros Yus lo miraron extrañado como el Yu psíquico por poco se cae….

-¿y a este que le pasa?

-no lo sé….esta más freak (raro, extraño) que tu Yuri.

-¡Hey, yo no soy Freak!

-clarooooo que no…..F...R…E.A...K.

-Arghhhhh….maldito. ¡A mí nadie me llama Freak!

Yugo sonreía sarcástico….Se sentía tan bien poder darle "una probada de su propia medicina" al molesto pelos morados/rosa…

-Algo le pasó a Yuya, lo sentí.

-¿Ha?... ¿y por qué tú lo sentiste?...ahhh….eso era esa pequeña molestia.

-que burro eres "Fusión".

-¡NO ME LLAMES FUSION!

-¡SILENCIO PAR DE TARADOS!...demonios, a veces me cuesta creer que ambos sean versiones alternas de mí…En estos momento Goenzaka está llorando como una magdalena a punto de romperle las costillas a Yuzu, por el fuerte abrazo que le está dando.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Porque soy Psíquico Yuri.

El peli morado/negro le mando mentalmente el siguiente mensaje al director de esta corporación _"tienes 5 minutos para dejarme salir, no te conviene tenerme encerrado. Sabes de lo que soy capaz"_

El albino con un movimiento de cabeza ordeno que les abrieran la puerta…Mientras salían el duelista post apocalíptico medito sobre el problema….A Yuya lo han secuestrado y el secuestrador o mejor dicho "secuestradora" es quien el piensa….entonces necesitara la ayuda de…..Unos tontos….En realidad de un tonto insoportable que se comunica con un alíen espíritu que puede moverse entre dimensiones y es con el alíen con quien quiere hablar….

* * *

Mientras tanto en dimensión XYZ…

-¡AHHHHH, DEMONIOS!

Yuma Tsukumo de 13 años se revolvía el cabello con las manos con rabia, era quinta vez que su alíen le ganaba en un duelo de práctica en su habitación…

-Te lo dije, usar "invocación péndulo" con cartas que compraste a un revendedor…tócalas, el material se rompe solo.

-¡AAAAAHHH, DEJALAS!... ¡me costaron mi mesada entera!

Ignorando la pataleta que su "amigo" daba….El tranquilo, calmado y de mente clara, el ser transparente celeste de ojos amarillos: Astral….Miraba por la ventana una rama de árbol con un pajarito cantando...A veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué termino unido a este tonto histérico?

-Hm…. ¿vas a continuar gritando o me vas a explicar por qué quieres dominar el péndulo?

Yuma por respuesta le mostro una revista con la foto de un chico oji rojo de cabello "peculiar" en la portada. Yuma impaciente al notar que su amigo transparente no notaba lo que intentaba insinuar, acerco la revista hasta topar con su nariz transparente…

-¡es Yuya Sakaki!...pufff…. ¿vives en una cueva o qué?

-Yo jamás he vivido en una cueva.

-es un…ahí…no importa…el punto es, que según la revista "leo corporación global", Yuya Sakaki es el duelista de moda. Si le gano con sus técnicas…todos verán que no soy un fracasado y Yuto al fin me dará su autógrafo.

-¿he?... ¿No me digas que aún no has olvidado lo que ocurrió en el último torneo?

Yuma le tembló un parpado de solo recordarlo…

* * *

Flash Back…

-Hm, Patético…. ¿cómo los organizadores de este torneo permitieron que el gran y varonil Goenzaka peleara con este perdedor?

Era la primera vuelta para pasar a las semi finales donde combatiría contra leyendas de otras dimensiones como Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki y Yusei Fudo…..Hasta el momento sus duelos habían sido fácil, vencer a su ultimo oponente un tal Sawatari fue un juego de niños….Ya se veía en la final peleando contra Jack Atlas….Solo tenía que vencer a este gigante musculoso con sandalias de madera cuando….

Entre el público vio a una niña….De unos 12 años con ojos gatunos verdes de precioso cabello rojo ondulado, llevaba puesto un vestido negro…..No sabía ¿Qué tenía esa niña? Pero no podía dejar de mirarla…Ignorando los consejos e intentos de Astral para que se concentrara en el duelo….Realizo estrategias tontas, que exageraban el ridículo…..El público se reía a carcajadas mientras sus amigos y conocidos que vinieron a animarlo se tapaban la cara de vergüenza.

También se tapaban la cara los duelistas leyendarios sin creer lo que estaban viendo…Sus técnicas pasaron de "brillante" a "peor que principiante"….Técnicamente se derroto solo...La vergüenza entre los asistentes de su dimensión era tal….Que Yuto, su ídolo…enojado en silencio se marchó en medio de las insistentes risas….

Regresando del Flash Back…

* * *

-BUAAAAAAAA…. ¡En tv dijeron que era el peor duelista de la historia!

-ya…..sin exagerar.

Astral comenzaba la posibilidad de cambiar de compañero…Cuando recibió un mensaje psíquico de Yuto…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Oscuridad….Humedad…olor a moho….una rata royendo alguna porquería…

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado, desorientado…

¿Dónde estaba?... ¿Que era este lugar?... ¿por qué le era imposible moverse?... ¡por dios santo! ¿Eso que escucha son cadenas?... ¡lo son!... ¡hay cadenas en sus muñecas también en sus tobillos!...Esta sentado en una silla… ¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto?!...Lo último que recuerda es estar junto con sus amigos en un parque de diversiones, luego olio un olor dulce...…

 _-"¿no es obvio?, te han secuestrado"_

Esa voz….Aunque estaba mareado, con su mente nublada era capaz de reconocerla, era la voz del maniaco que quiso acabar con la existencia en su totalidad…

-Imposible…fuiste destruido.

-"vah…..tal vez hallan destruido mi esencia pero siempre quedara un poquito de mí en cada uno de mis reencarnaciones"

-¿Qué quieres?

 _-"respira, mi yo payaso…..No interesa poseerte…de nuevo….de todas formas, lo que quedo de mi alma no alcanza para revivir ni aunque los vuelva a fusionar a los 4…lo que quiero es darte, un consejo por así decirlo"_

-¿Por qué?... ¿te preocupo?

-" _para nada Yuya…..en realidad….es un motivo egoísta….solo existo en sus mentes y veo el mundo a través de sus ojos…como una especie de" amigo imaginario"… no me conviene que se mueran o se trastornen tan pronto…"_

-no te creo….Zarc….

-" _piensa lo que quieras….Solo sé que a la loca que te tiene, síguele la corriente hasta que tengas la oportunidad de escapar….Ha, lo olvidaba….No salgas con uno de tus yos…..eso es enfermo, incluso para mí"_

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿estás loco?!

 _-"Yuya…yo veo todo lo que ustedes hacen y piensan…esos 3 lo que quieren en realidad es…"_

* * *

El sonido de una seguro destrabándose interrumpió la "inusual charla"…El oji rojo fingió dormir mientras la puerta se abría mostrando a Mieru Hochun sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una bandeja, en esta bandeja había una charola con tapa…

-awwwwww…"mi príncipe" se ve tan hermoso durmiendo.

La niña de ojos de gato le dio un par de palmaditas, para despertarlo…

-despierta dormilón, es hora de cenar.

-¡¿Mieru?!...¡¿Qué mi…

La joven adivina le puso un dedo entre los labios….

-shsssssss…. Mieru no quiere que te molestes, es nuestra luna de miel.

-¡¿LUNA DE MIEL?!

¡OH DIABLOS!... ¡¿Era en serio?!...¡¿a qué hora se casó con esta loca?!...

-¡¿estamos casados?!

-¡hay, tontito!...ji ji….lo que Mieru quiso decir es que esto es una "practica" para nuestra luna de miel….Mieru lamentablemente es menor para casarse, solo tengo 12 años….

El peli verde/rojo…Se sintió aliviado….

-…..es por eso que mi príncipe se quedara aquí hasta que cumpla 18.

…Alivio que se esfumo…Esa demente en miniatura lo va a tener preso aquí….hasta que sea legal su boda…. ¿se va a quedar encerrado aquí sin luz?...

-Mieru….tú no puedes….

La chica del vestido negro con una dulce sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla….También le quito la tapa a la charola…

-Mieru si puede "mi príncipe"….Mieru te cuidara durante este tiempo….Mira, prepare tú favorito…..Panqueques.

La adivina sonriendo con un tenedor tomo un poco de los panqueques, lista para alimentar a su "futuro esposo"….

-di "A".

* * *

Al principio Sakaki se negó a aceptar el bocado que le ofrecían…Temiendo que la comida tuviera un "ingrediente extra" que lo sede y está loca le haga…..quien sabe que cosas…La voz de Zarc resonó en su mente "síguele la corriente hasta que tengas la oportunidad de escapar"….

Resignado, sin opción se dejó alimentar….Por suerte los panqueques solo estaban un poco pasados con la miel…La pelirroja de cabello ondulado miro su reloj….Debía irse o llegaría tarde a la academia y la señora adivina la regañaría…

Una vez solo, Yuya comenzó a llorar….Nadie vendría a rescatarlo….

 _-"¿Por qué de tus ojos sale agua?... ¿eso a lo que los humanos llaman lagrimas?"_

¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!...De la nada apareció un ser transparente celeste desnudo…..De la impresión tubo ganas de gritar, el ser con calma le tapó la boca…

-shsssssss…soy un aliado…..mi nombre es Astral, vine porque Yuto no puede contarte telepáticamente. Supongo que la adivina a puesto un escudo que impide las ondas psíquicas.

Una vez más tranquilo, el ser le destapo la boca al humano….

-¿entonces me buscan?

-Así es todos lo hacen aunque, algunos usan métodos inefectivos…

El extraterrestre serio, se puso en pose de pensador, meditando sobre lo que ha visto últimamente….

-….Goenzaka se la pasa corriendo por la ciudad gritando tu nombre…Yuma….mi "amigo" lo acompaña junto a Yugo….Yuri a amenazado de muerte a medio mundo…..El resto acompaña a Yuto a buscarte por otros medios…. ¿cómo has estado?... ¿estas herido?

El duelista del péndulo movió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa…Hasta el momento, Hochun no le ha tocado ni un pelo….

-¿tienes una idea de cómo llegaste aquí?... ¿la ubicación?

El oji rojo nuevamente movió la cabeza negativamente, esta vez con una enorme tristeza…

-Entiendo…le informare a Yuto.

-¡espera, no me dejes!

El extraterrestre a pesar de pasar un tiempo con humanos, aún tenía problemas para comprender sus emociones… ¿eso era desesperación o rabia?...Impávido usando su lógico, decidió responder la pregunta que el secuestrado debe tener en su cabeza y no se atreve a formular…

-Esto es lo máximo que puedo quedarme, con las barreras de este lugar….Aguanta, pronto serás rescatado.

* * *

En la sede de Leo Corporación….

Todos estaban presentes...Incluso los llamados duelistas leyendarios…..También Yusho que consolaba a su esposa…..Todos expectantes ante el regreso del extraterrestre…

Cuando este apareció…Los primeros en acercarse a este fueron...Los Yus…

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi Yuya?!

Los padres de Sakaki estaban con la boca abierta al escuchar a un Yugo a punto de llorar refiriéndose a su hijo como "mi Yuya"….

-¡¿Tu Yuya?!...¡en tus sueños fusión!

-¡Mi nombre es Yugo!..¡Freak!

-¡¿a quién llamas freak?!...¡mono sin cerebro!

-ARGGGGGGG…. ¡BASTA YA LOS DOS!

Yuto furioso hiso que sus corazón palpitaran con fuerza, como si los golpeara con la mente…Un vez que sus "otros yo" estaban en silencio, serio…

-¿continua vivo?

-Si…sin daños….mientras le siga la corriente a la señorita Mieru Hochun….no tendrá problemas…..Nos dará tiempo de averiguar ¿Dónde está?

-¿no te lo pistas?

-No…supongo que cuando despertó ya estaba ahí….me fue imposible averiguar más.

El gigante Goenzaka abriéndose paso en Jack y Cuervo, se acercó al extraterrestre haciendo sonar sus sandalias de madera japonesas…

-¿y si el amigo del Varonil Goenzaka no logra seguirle la corriente?

Antes que el alíen contestara, Yusei lo interrumpió…Deduciendo lo que estaba por contestar…

-No pensemos en eso….hay que concentrarse en rescatarlo…

El serio duelista de dimensión sincronía, dirigió su atención a "cierto albino" que se acomodaba los lentes (gafas) , se encontraba en silencio, como si analizara la situación, incluyendo las reacciones de los presentes…Este caso le fascinaba, ni sus cámaras registraron el secuestro ni lograron captar a ese Par…..Ni aunque a dispuesto de sus hombres y de sus registros ha logrado conseguirlo…fascinante…

-Reji... ¿cierto?..¿Eres el dueño de este lugar?

-Correcto…soy Reji Acaka, el Ceo de Leo Corporación.

-Entonces supongo, que puedes conseguir un mapa de esta ciudad incluso los lugares que la gente común desconoce ¿cierto?

¿Qué si tiene un mapa de Ciudad Miami?...Claro…..También tenía mapas de otras ciudades, de otras dimensiones, e incluso tenia cámaras por doquier…Cosa que el inteligente albino no divulgaría esa información tan fácilmente…

-Veré lo que puedo hacer…..Tendré que hacer varias llamadas.

Sigilosamente un empleado de Leo corporación le susurro a su jefe, algo….

-Me acaban de informar que Mieru se dirige a su academia.

-¡¿y qué demonios estamos esperando?!...¡vamos a agarrarla!

-Ejem…Señor Yuki, entiendo su frustración…pero si vamos ahora, no podremos averiguar ¿Dónde tiene secuestrado a Yuya?

* * *

Minutos después de ser pronunciadas estas palabras, un demonio femenino que pocos pueden ver…Se manifestó enfrente de Jaden Yuki….

 _-"el "nerd" tiene razón….solo dejándola ser, logramos averiguar la madriguera de esa rata"_

Yuzu (quien se encontraba entre quienes no veían a Yubel) estaba incomoda, incapaz de hacer algo por su amigo…

 _-"lo vamos a encontrar"_

El "otro Yugi"….El más alto y maduro… puso su mano espectral sobre el hombro de la peli rosado, consolándola…No porque le gustara ni nada…Es solo que el ser milenario le desagradaba cuando la gente buena sufría…

-¿Qué raro?... ¿que fue eso?

Detrás de ella no había nadie….estaba segura de hacer sentido una mano en su hombro….

-lo vamos a encontrar.

La voz de Yugi enfrente de ella, el hiso despabilar….

-gracias.

¿Era su impresión?...O ….¿esa frase ya se la dijeron?...El cansancio le está jugando una mala pasada…No podía rendirse, tenía que encontrar a Yuya…..si algo le pasara…con lo mal que lo trato…..La culpa no la dejaría vivir sin importar las veces en que su Serena le diga que no es culpa.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Mientras tanto en la Escuela de preparación de la fortuna (Unno Divination School)

 _-"¿está seguro? Ella es tan solo una niña..._

 _-Señora Naruko Unno, como un prestigioso y respetable miembro de la comunidad de ciudad Miami, le puedo asegurar que mis palabras son verídicas"_

La llamada "señora adivina" directora de la prestigiosa escuela especializada en "duelos de adivinación"…Su bola de cristal le advirtió que el día de hoy recibiría una llamada telefónica impactante antes del inicio de la hora de clases…..Nunca imagino que sería de este calibre….

 _-"Mieru Hochun a pesar de su edad, es una de las mejores adivinas que ha pasado por mis aulas, será difícil incluso para mi hacer lo que me pide, señor Akaba._

 _-Lo comprendo señora Unno….estoy consciente del nivel de las…."habilidades extrasensoriales" de su alumna, sin embargo…el riesgo es aceptable ya que hay una vida en riesgo."_

Naruko había leído la extraña desaparición del famoso duelista Yuya Sakaki en el periódico, hasta el padre de este….Yusho, vino a verla en búsqueda de ayuda…..No era que la mujer vestida con velo negro se negara por que el hombre vestido como presentador circense nunca la eligiera a ella como pareja y se allá casado con una ex delincuente…Nada de eso….Es que su bola de cristal le indicaba que no era su asunto, en ese instante , no era su destino…No se puede ir en contra del destino….

 _-"¿debemos llamar a los señores Hochun?_

 _-No….el día de Mieru debe ser absolutamente normal, para que nos guie hacia su escondite."_

¿Qué debía hacer?...La primera vez que ella consulto con su bola de cristal esta le dijo que no debía entrometerse…Como adivina tenía un deber con la humanidad, advertir de las tragedias y ayudar en casos de desastres….. ¿Debía acceder rápidamente a la petición del albino o debía consultar nuevamente a su bola de cristal en busca de consejo?...

 _-"necesito consultar los astros antes de aceptar ayudar._

 _-Ese chico llevaba 2 días desaparecido….usted no puede negarse, la hare arrestar por encubrimiento de…espere un momento….señora Sakaki, usted no puede…._

 _-¡NECESITO ESE TELEFONO, MI BEBÉ ESTA EN PELIGRO!"_

* * *

La adivina escucho una fuerte discusión al otro lado de la línea, como si al CEO de la prestigiosa corporación Akaba se peleara a muerte con una mujer histérica por el dominio del teléfono….La voz de la mujer le parecía familiar…

 _-"SEÑORA SAKAKI…_

 _-QUIERO ESE TELEFONO"_

Pronto se escucharon varias voces como si intentaran tranquilizar a la mujer que por sus gritos, estaba a punto de destrozar al universo a golpes por el aparato de comunicación…Naruko estaba indispuesta con una gota de transpiración pasando por su frente….No sabía si ¿cortar la llamada para darles espacio o continuar esperando al otro lado de la llamada?

* * *

Mientras que en Corporación Leo…

Todos estaban en el suelo con moretones incluso el señor "sonrisas" del señor Sakaki no pudo calmarla….Excepto los seres espirituales que la loca rubia no podía ni tocar ni ver…..

-Les dije que me dieran el teléfono…..No te sientas Mal Yusei, en mi época de líder de banda, peleaba con tipos que me triplicaban el tamaño, entre cerveza y cerveza.

Yoko sin ningún rasguño, puso el auricular del teléfono en su oído esperando que la señora adivina continuara al otro lado, porque si no lo estaba….El día de hoy no estaba de humor para "sorpresitas desagradables"….

 _-"Naruko…sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien desde que nos conocimos…..lo admito…..hicimos cosas terribles entre ambas….Tu intestaste quemar mi moto….el día de mi boda…._

 _-…..y tú intestaste quemar mi casa, conmigo adentro. Tuviste suerte que Yusho me convenció de no denunciarte…."_

Todos sorprendidos miraron al aludido, este solo se limitó a susurrar un "sin comentarios"….

 _-"Naruko…..olvidemos nuestras "travesuras de adolescencia" y "vallamos al grano"….Mi único hijo está desaparecido y necesito de tu ayuda…._

Unno se quedó en silencio pensativa, sin consultar a su bola de cristal no podía decidir, actuar sin hacer una lectura del destino, iba en contra de los códigos de las adivinas , si se sabía que ella actuó por "libre albedrio" sin prevenir las consecuencias…..Se arriesgaba a que la echaran del gremio de adivinas….

 _-"Yoko, entiende primero debo consultar mi…_

 _-¡al diablo con tu bola de cristal!...Yuya está en ¿no sé dónde?...sufriendo…sé que no eres madre y que yo te caigo como una patada en el trasero… ¡AYUDAME!"_

El tono autoritario de Yoko, siempre le desagrado…Como si ella fuera su sirvienta o esclava….

 _-"¡¿me lo estas ordenando?!_

 _-No….te suplico."_

¿Qué?... ¿Escucho bien?... ¿acaso la fuerte y decidida Yoko está suplicando?...La mujer que no se rinde ni aunque un motorista rival le fracture los dedos… ¿está suplicando?...La voz de la ex delincuente tomo un tono como si estuviera a punto de llorar…

 _-"Naruko….por favor…..no dejes morir a mi bebé"_

La maestra adivina sabía que su alumna era incapaz de matar a ese oji rojo…..Por la predicción de su bola de cristal…

 _-"Hare lo que pueda"_

La mujer del velo cortó la llamada pensativa…..La niña de ojos gatunos de su alumna, era lo suficientemente capaz de adivinar lo que ese grupo estaba tramando crear un plan de contrataque….

-Tengo que arreglar esto, yo misma.

Mieru Hochun, era su responsabilidad…..Si alguien debía hacerla entrar en razón, esa era ella….Antes de consultar su bola de cristal, le dio un vistazo a las cámaras de seguridad…. ¿Cámaras de seguridad en una escuela de adivinación?...Era absurdo lo sabía, pero Akaba la convenció de instalarlas apenas su alumna estrella comenzó a dar signos de inestabilidad para vigilarla…Al mirar las cámaras del salón 3, vio a la niña sentada en su pupitre conversando mientras esperaban a que llegara la maestra….

-Todo normal….hasta ahora.

Luego de avisar al personal que estuvieran alerta, usando su bola de cristal….Comenzó a ver….Sin notar que uno de sus buitres momificados, tenía un ojo falso más brillante que el resto. Apuntando en su dirección…

* * *

Mientras que en…Un salón de vigilancia de Corporación Leo….

Reji (Reiji) Akaba , miraba unas cámaras acompañado de los señores Sakaki, Yuzu, Sora masticando un chocolate , Shingo admirando su reflejo en una pantalla apagada , los Yus y Noburo Gongenzaka (Goenzaka)…..Este incomodo al ver el modo en que se inmiscuían en la vida privada de una persona….

-Poner cámaras en la oficina de un aliado es deshonroso, no puedo creer que el gran y varonil Gongenzaka se esté metido en algo tan vil….

-Ya Gongenzaka, no seas exagerado….

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre Sora?!...soy mayor, merezco respeto….

Yuzu molesta, les mostro su abanico, lista para pegarles si no se comportaban….Yuri solo se limitó a darle una mirada de "una palabra más y los convierto en carta"….Yuto quien no estaba nada contento de enterarse de que el albino tenia cámaras por doquier…

-¿Por qué solo nosotros subimos?

-Considere innecesario la participación del resto, en esto momentos mi equipo se está encargando de ellos.

-y con….."Encargarse"…..te refieres a… ¿borrar mentes?

-Exacto Yugo…incluso los "intocables o entes espirituales"….no serán dejados en estado vegetal sino solo lo que hay vivido durante el secuestro…..serán dejados en sus casas, sus recuerdos de estos días serán reemplazados por cosas "normales" según su dimensión.

El duelista de sincronía le incomodaba ese tipo de trato, sobretodo en su ídolo Jack quien fue uno de los primeros en venir…..En ese instante, como si Shingo Sawatari hubiera despertado de su "admiración hacia sí mismo"….

-pero eso es ilegal, estas vulnerando sus derechos civiles…Además no puedes salirte con la tuya, estuvimos haciendo un alboroto por la ciudad.

Todos miraron al rubio/castaño como si fuera un marciano…..Era extraño que este muchacho tuviera un "chispazo de inteligencia"….

-¿Qué?... ¿que dije?

El albino se acomodó los lentes (gafas)…. ¿Que no podía salirse con la suya?...Pues claro que podía…..Podía borrar las mentes de la gente de las 4 dimensiones…..El tenia los medios para incluso hacerles creer que eran ciempiés si se le daba la gana y alterar los medios de comunicación hasta internet, como si el secuestro de Sakaki nunca hubiera ocurrido…. Eso sin contar de la tecnología que había encontrado durante la guerra, que solo él conocía…..Ahora que lo medita bien, tampoco necesita la colaboración de esta gente….Akaba disimuladamente se puso una mascarilla, ocultándola con su bufanda roja que siempre usa…. Él no es Zarc pero….tiene sus trucos….

 _-"¿y quién dijo que no podía?"_

Un gas inundo la habitación haciendo que ellos se durmieran…Pronto llamo a unas personas para que los llevaran a sus casas…..Claro que ellos olvidarían que lo hicieron, luego de haberlo hecho….Una vez visto en la pantalla, el resultado de la consulta de la bola de cristal…Hiso que la adivina se desmayara…..

-Tráiganlo

* * *

Unos empleados llegaron jalando a Yuma, el único que continuaba despierto…O eso pensaba el…

-¡suélteme!... ¡que me suelten!

-Escucha, luchar es innecesario…..Si me ayudas, no solo ayudaras a liberar a un inocente sino que obtendrás beneficios.

-huf…. ¿y quién dijo que yo te ayudaría?

-Yo no te hablaba a ti…

El albino con sus habilidades psíquicas hiso que el niño se desmayara…. ¿por qué habrá creído que le hablaba a él?...a un mocoso sin talento para los duelos.

-….sino a ti, Astral….Eres justo lo que necesito para que Yuya vuelva en una pieza.

El ser extraterrestre celeste translucido, apareció con los brazos cruzados…

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto rescatar a ese chico?...según he podido observar, tu eres más lógico que emocional…..No tienes amigos, porque te son innecesarios.

-En eso te equivocas…Sakaki además de ser el hijo de quien me inspiro el amor a los duelos, es lo más cercano a un amigo…Me ayudo bastante en la antigua guerra y también a mi hermano…Además…..si no lo rescato, me arruinaría el experimento social que estoy realizando.

-Hm…..eso pensé… ¿Qué necesitas?

* * *

Mientras que en la Escuela de preparación de la fortuna (Unno Divination School)

Mieru Hochun no entendía lo que ocurría, en un instante estaba adivinando las respuestas de un examen con la caída de un lápiz con números escritos…Al igual que el resto de sus compañeras (¿Qué?, es una academia de adivinas, nadie estudia para los exámenes escritos)…..Cuando tanto ellas como su maestra se desmayaron…..Incluso la señora adivina estaba desmayada…

-¿Qué sucede?...Mieru no comprende nada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?...Ni si quiera con su manzana de cristal era capaz de adivinarlo….

 _-"es porque te hemos bloqueado_ "

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH…. ¡UN FANTASMA!

La pelirroja de ojos gatunos verdes se cayó de espaldas, casi se orina al ver a un ser transparente enfrente de ella….

-Tranquila, solo vengo de mensajero…..Ya que la imagen que se vio en la bola de cristal de tu directora, no era 100% clara.

-¿imagen de bola de cristal? Mieru no entiende.

-Escucha….yo no soy el del problema, solo soy un mensajero….revela ¿Dónde está Yuya Sakaki?...

-¿o qué?

-Reji Akaba me dicho que con sus medios, tarde o temprano lo va a encontrar…y cuando lo haga lo va a hacer olvidar lo que ha pasado, reemplazando con recuerdos normales para esta dimensión. Al igual que al resto… Akaba asegura que eso va a ocurrir, la pregunta es…. ¿Vas a seguir siendo recordada por todos o no?

-glup….Mieru no cree en tus amenazas.

-¿amenazas?...Mi raza no amenaza, cumple…dime ¿Dónde está Yuya Sakaki? O te llevo a una dimensión alterna donde jamás saldrás y nadie vendrá a rescatarte porque nadie te recordara. Ni si quiera tus padres.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido….

-¿Qué sucede Zarc?

EL oji rojo no podía verlo…..Por qué ahora técnicamente…No…ahora es una imagen en su mente, más un amigo imaginario que una persona….Sonriendo maléficamente…..

 _-"algo me dice que pronto serás liberado y que "cierta rata" recibirá lo que merece"_

-Huff…este loco….y pensar que ahora tendré que convivir contigo el resto de mi vida.

 _-"Calma" sonrisitas"…ya no intervendré….me divierte más verte atrapado en ese triángulo amoroso"_

-¿triángulo amoroso?... ¿de qué hablas? …¿hablas de Yuzu?... ¿me ama?

 _-"ja…ja…ja…ja , dejare que ellos te lo digan, a su tiempo. Adiós"_

Zarc lentamente se esfumo, dejando solo al peli verde/rojo….Completamente confundido.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Mientras que en la Escuela de preparación de la fortuna (Unno Divination School)

Mieru Hochun estaba a punto de orinarse en su delicado vestido oscuro, estaba enfrente de un ser desnudo transparente sin "nada masculino "entre las piernas…..Un ser asexuado aparénteme, que la miraba serio/recto esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, entre las adivinas y maestras desmayadas….

-¿Dónde está Yuya Sakaki?

-NOOOOO… ¡NO TE LO VOY HA DECIR!

Molesta cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos junto con darle la espalda….

-tortúrame, mátame, hazme lo que quieras…Mieru nunca te lo va a decir.

-Hm… ¿y quién dijo que yo te haría algo?, como mencione anteriormente, soy el mensajero….mira por la ventana.

-hm... ¿por qué?

-Hazlo.

Desconfiada, le hecho un vistazo a la ventana más cercana….Afuera se estaciono una limosina con el logotipo de Corporación León…La niña de ojos gatunos trago en seco, al ver ese vehículo llegar, sin la necesidad de consultar su manzana de cristal, sabía que esta imagen nada bueno podía vaticinar eso...Un mal augurio…

Su celular sonó, en sus entrañas presentía que venía….Otro mal augurio….

-¿no vas a contestar?

* * *

La canción circense que le recordaba a su "príncipe" volvió a sonar en su teléfono móvil, avisándole que la llamaban…..Un número desconocido….Con miedo ella contesto….

 _-"¿hola?_

 _-Señorita Mieru Hochun…soy Reji Akaba, nos conocimos durante el último torneo de duelos, necesito discutir unos asuntos con usted, baje, la espero en la limosina._

 _-esteeeeeeeeee...glup…..Mieru no puede…._

 _-Señorita Hochun, por favor, baje a la limosina"_

La llamada se cortó dejando a la pelirroja con la sensación "de tener el corazón en la boca"…

-¿Qué estas esperando?, abajo te esperan.

* * *

Estaba enfrente a un extraterrestre, con su escuela entera desfallecida, un empresario con intelecto alto esperándola abajo….¡demonios!...¿por qué le pasan estas cosas?, ella solo quería llegar al altar con el amor de su vida, su chico predestinado.

Sintiendo la sombra de la muerte cerca…..A la parca con su mano huesuda sobre su juvenil hombro, Hochun bajo lentamente peldaño por peldaño de aquella larga escalera, esperando que esta jamás acabara hasta llegar al primer piso , arrastrando los pies, alargando el momento el máximo posible como si ella lograra detener el tiempo mientras más arrastre los pies…

* * *

Cosa que no paso, el tiempo continuo pasando como siempre, a pesar del arrastre de sus pies llego enfrente a la limosina de vidrios ahumados …Las suelas de sus zapatos estaban hechos un desastre por el arrastre….

Al verla llegar, el chofer se bajó de su lugar para abrirle la puerta…

-adelante, Señorita Hochun, la estaba esperando.

Dentro la esperaba tranquilamente el serio albino CEO de Leo Corporación, el calmadamente espero que la joven adivina se subiera sentándose de cara a él…. Dando paso a que su chofer le serrara la puerta, una vez que la pelirroja estaba dentro del vehículo….

-Ejem….Señorita Hochun, el secuestro es un delito ¿lo entiende?

La oji gato movió la cabeza positivamente….

-Correcto…¿sabe por qué es un delito?.

-porrrrr…. ¿es malo?

-"Malo" es un apelativo muy simple…..déjeme explicarle, el secuestro es un delito por que somos seres civilizados en una sociedad civilizada que comprendemos que NADIE es un objeto para ser comprado o vendido…por lo tanto NADIE debe hacerlo…..¿a usted le gusta vivir en esta sociedad civilizada?, ¿cierto?

La adivina no entendía "ni J "lo que este empresario quería llegar…..Moviendo la cabeza positivamente….

-Bien…..entonces comprenderás que no puedo permitir que realices secuestros, ¿entiendes?

-No es secuestro, es "retención romántica"…..además, tú has secuestrado a Mieru.

-¿En verdad?... ¿Pero si usted misma acepto mi invitación a conversar?

Mientras el albino se acomodaba los lentes (gafas, anteojos), se escuchó como los seguros del vehículo se activaban impidiendo el escape de la chica, esta trato de romper el vidrio…..Eran anti balas, imposibles de romper con los puños….

-¡DEJEME SALIR!... ¡DEJEME SALIR!

-¡SILENCIO!

El grito fue suficiente para que la pelirroja parara de golpear la ventana, hundiéndose en su asiento por terror….

-Mieru, estoy enterado que mi "colaborador" ya te ha explicado las consecuencias de darme una respuesta errónea a la pregunta que voy a formular a continuación, sé que ya te lo han preguntado y como odio ser repetitivo, solo lo voy a repetir una vez lentamente para que no quede duda de su comprensión…. ¿Dónde….esta...Yuya…..Sakaki?

En ese instante, Mieru Hochun comprendió el terrible error que había cometido al subir a esa limosina….

* * *

En un lugar….

El oji rojo estaba triste, hacia horas que estaba atado en este lugar oscuro…..Horas sin escuchar ninguna otra voz, ni la del molesto de Zarc….

-¿he?

De repente una puerta se abrió….Entrando Akaba tranquilamente, como si la situación fuera de lo más normal del mundo…

-¿Reji?.

Este tranquilo, lo desatado, liberándolo al fin….

-Sé que no entiendes lo que ocurre, no importa no recordaras nada de lo que has vivido…Pensaras que has tenido días normales en vez de estar secuestrado. Es por tu bien.

-¿pero qué….

-Solo una cosa vas a recordar, vas a tener que elegir…Una persona te ama o varias te aman.

* * *

Una luz ilumino el lugar…Luego oscuridad….

" _RIIINNNNNNNN…..RIIIIIINNNN…RIIIIIINNNNNN"_

Cuando Yuya despertó por el sonido de su despertador, estaba en su habitación…..Afuera el día estaba soleado y abajo su madre hacia el desayuno con Sora esperando su ración…Yuri burlándose del nombre de Yugo y Yuto leyendo el diario (periódico) ignorándolos, leyendo una en la sección de "duelos" la noticia del éxito de la escuela de duelos de Yusho en dimensión Fusión, pasando a leer sobre Yuma quien hacia esfuerzos por olvidar su "desastroso" duelo de campeonato contra Noboru Gongenzaka (Goenzaka/ Gong Strong), yéndose a entrenar con Shun y Ruri…. También leyó sobre Yugi quien organizaba un duelo contra Jaden para reunir fondos para los desamparados de dimensión Sincronía con apoyo de Jack Atlas, Cuervo, Yusei y Rin….

Para Sakaki quien se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, los últimos días después de su ida al parque de diversiones habían sido normales…Excepto por algo….Un sueño…La voz de Reiji diciendo…."te ama"… ¿Qué querrá decir?... ¿Será su subconsciente diciéndole que debe lugar por Yuzu a pesar que ahora es novia de Serena?

Zarc desde el subconsciente observaba entretenido el desarrollo de esta historia…No el único…Akaba también observaba con cuidado esta historia, pensando en su próximo paso a ejecutar.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

En Leo Coproracion ...El Ceo y lider de los Lanceros Reji Akaba, miraba por una pantalla su ciudad...asi era, su ciudad...por que despues de todo lo que hiso para salvar las 4 dimenciones tiene el derecho de sentirse un "semi emperador" de ciudad miami ¿o no?

En una cuna cercana estaba su hermano...Un niño que al llevarlo a la guerra multidimenticonal como un soldado por habilidades de duelo extraordinarias , acabo siendo controlado por el alma de Ray cuando su loco padre unio a las 4 (Yuzu, Serena, Ruri y Rin) en un intento fallido de revivir a su hija mayor (Ray) cuya alma se partio al enfrentarse a Zarc y la creacion de las 4 dimenciones...Historia antigua...

Por eventos que prefiere omitir, su desgraciada hermana usando el cuerpo de su hermano derroto a Zarc quien usaba el cuerpo de Yuya, quien ya habia aborvido a los otros Yus...Derroto a Zarc...y para más remate la muy pu..."purisima" uso el cuerpo de su hermanito para sellar a Zarc y lo convirtio en un bebé sin sonrisa...

¿en sintesis? Reji tuvo que perder un duelo contra Yuya para que vencer, al hacer sonreir a su hermano, tambien sonria Zarc y por lo tanto perderia las ganas de matar...en teoria...Tonto lo sabia pero una derrota contra un sonriente oji rojo, era suficiente para obtener.. de datos...y tecnologia extraña...

Claro que al final solo Yuya y Yuzu sobrevieron ¿y los demas? como casi "alter egos"...¿por que permitio solo que ellos sobrevivieran?...por que le dio la gana...¿por que ayudo a los espectros a tener cuerpos luego de un par de meses?...por que le dio la gana...

 _-"y como agradecimiento ahora los usas como titeres para tu entretenimiento"_

El albino serio se dio la vuelta, viendo al espectro de Zarc gracias a sus poderes extra sensoriales...

-¿que haces aqui?...crei que luego de que mi hermano sonrio, dejaste su cuerpo y descansaste en paz.

 _-"cuanta credulidad o ¿sera vanidad?...ya deberias saber..._

-que mientras exista los Yus, una parte de ti siempre vivira...aunque tu alma ya no es lo suficientemente estable como para hacer dañ tan inofensivo como un suave briza de verano.

 _-"valla, veo que eres más que un hipster"_

El albino serio se acomodo sus lentes (gafas)...El no era un tonto que se creia mejor que todos, el era mejor que todos...y lo sabia...

-¿quieres acabar como mi padre?

 _-"dentro de una prision dimencional...paso...por cierto ¿cuando reviviste el resto de las Yuzus, ¿que hiciste con Ray? por que algo de su alma debio quedarse y no creo que la dejara vivir "libremente" despues de lo que hiso a tu baby hermanito adoptivo...¿la torturaste?"_

Reji hiso un sonrisa pequeña ,apenas persiptible, una sonrisa sadica que apenas duro un segundo...

 _-¿_ de verdad quieres saber lo que le hice a Ray?

 _-"En realidad no...lo que en realidad quiero saber es ¿vas a continuar con el experimento?, no lo nigues, lo se todo"_

-Por supuesto, yo jamas dejo un analisis a la deriva.

 _-"¿sabes que Yuya cree que el mensaje que le quedo en la mente, que debe conquistar a Yuzu, verdad?...eso podria alejar tu objetivo"_

-Tengo mis metodos me hacer que las cosas tomen el rumbo que deseo...tranquilo, tu divercion viendo este "proyecto", no va a terminar.

Al escuchar eso, el demente que incio la destruccion de un mundo y la creacion de los 4 sonrio con malicia...

 _-"¿tan obvio soy?"_

-hm, no me subestimes.

 _-"JA JA JA JA JA JA...comienzas a caer bien "nerd", oye...solo por el morbo ¿que castigo le diste a Mieru?"_

Akaba formulo otra semi sonrisa imprerseptible que disfraso con una tos en su bufanda...

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro...

La chica de ojos de Gato estaba asustada...Llevaba media hora caminando sin rumbo en un lugar que parecia un cuarto oscuro, sin su manzana de cristal, no sabia ni ¿donde estaba?..ni ¿que hacia alli?

 _-"MI VIDA"_

De la nada un chico de su edad, la abrazo por detras...

-¡mi princesa...¡mi dulce angel!

El chico no queria dejar de abrazarla e intentar darle besos, ella le dio un codaso al higado , corriendo deseperada intento huir de quien no dejaba de llamarla "su princesa"...Esto era observado desde otra dimencion...En dimencion XYZ...

* * *

 _-"je, fue buena idea volver a Yuma tan obsesivo como ella, pasara la eternidad con una "probada a su propio chocolate"_

Yuma...O mejor dicho...Astral dentro del cuerpo de Yuma...Observaba la persecusion que ocurria dentro de un espejo que contenia aquella microdimencion...Una obra hecha entre el y Reji...El cuerpo de Yuma fue el precio que pedio por ayudar a Yuya...al fin ya no necesitaba ese insoportable niñito para ganar duelos...

 _-"¿se puede?"_

La voz de Yuto al otro lado , le advirtio que no era buena idea que viera la persecusion, por lo que en un movimiento de mano, el cristal se volvio tan normal como cualquier otro...

-entre.

El duelista oscuro entro saludando sin sospechar nada..¿por que?.Por que Reji modifico los recuerdos de todos para hacerles creer que Yuma y Astral eran el mismo desde siempre..Además de que Astral podia dejar ver solo los recuerdos que el considerara "convenientes"...

-Solo vine a felicitarte de tu ultimo duelo...tu revancha con Goenzaka fue impresionante... el modo en que manejaste el duelo de Jack, el de cuervo y Rin...fue precioso...Yugi, Jaden y Yusei quedaron impresionados, incluso el "otro yugi" hiso comentarios. Hasta Aster se "saco el sombrero ante ti"

"Yuma" sonrio apenado, una sonrisa fingida que a aprendido a hacer imitando los gestos de los humanos...

-¿de verdad?...no es para tanto.

-No seas modesto...fue incrieble, hasta Sora que solo habla de dulces ha estado hablando de ese duelo...ultimo duelo que tuviste fue un fracaso, me alegra que te superaras...Por eso viene a felicitarte antes de Shun y Ruri no te dejen de en paz con halagos.

El oji gris o azul grisaceo (segun quien lo mire) le dio la mano al menor de 13 años, quien gustoso recibio el saludo del de 14 años...

-gracias...he...perdona por la paliza que le di a Yuya.

-No tienes por que, fue un duelo justo...Ni el Ni Yoko estuvieron tristes por eso...Yuya se divirtio como siempre.

-Se nota que le tienes mucho aprecio a tu yo de dimencion estandar.

El semblante del peli morado/negro se torno triste por un monento...

-lo siento...no debi...

-¿para que te disculpas?...no es tu culpa.

-¿es por Yuzu Hiragi?

El duelista post apocaliptico se puso serio, en silencio...Le incomodaba que alguien "tecnicamente un extraño" tuviera un indicio de lo que piensa...

-Tus amigos estuvieron hablando conmigo en busca de consejo, ellos no lo hicieron por mala voluntad...ellos saben que sufres en silencio desde que Yuya cree que debe reconsquistar a Yuzu, a pesar de la presencia de Serena...Quiero ayudarte.

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron que las visitas que "Yuma" esperaba llegaron, con un leve "entre" entraron a su habitacion de la academia de XYZ, Yuri y Yugo...Antes de que el ex de ruri reclamara...

-Se racional, los 3 quieren lo mismo y por ahora se necesitan para quitar del camino a Yuzu y con eso me refiero a "hacerla a un lado" no "matarla" o "hacerla carta"

-hey, ¿por que me miras a mi?

-por tu reputacion "freak"

-callate "fusion"

-¡basta ya los dos!...¿cuando van a dejar de pelear?, no puedo creer que ustedes sean versiones alternas mias.

-¡el empezo!..(ambos apuntandose uno al otro)

-Ya calmense los 3, se supone que esto es una tregua.

Antes las palabras de "Yuma", Yuri miro a los otros yus con desden...Por ahora se portaria como un "buen niño" pero apenas la tontita deje de ser un peligro...Va a tener cartas nuevas en su baraja...

Yugo se mordio el labio...Por el momento soportaria a ese demente que se burla de su nombre y el loco siquico que lo persigio durante la guerra pensando que era un soldado de leo por su nombre (yugoo=fusion)..Apenas se acabe la tregua, al primero que le partira el trasero es un pedante de clase alta vestido de militar purpura...

Yuto por su lado...Esta acostumbra a ese par...no le gustaba manipular a las personas para obtener sus objetivos...o menos que lo considere "necesario" y de ultimo recuerzo...Pero si nadie va a salir herido, entonces estaba dispuesto a intentarlo...

El joven de 13 años estaba complacido, su comprometio con Akaba de ayudarlo a crear un "clima" que le ayude a concretar su experimento y lo va ha hacer...

-Ok, primero necesito que usen sus influencias...y si resulta, la academia de Yuya va a necesitar un nuevo director. Ya hable con Serena, ella nos apoya.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Días después….Dimensión Fusión….

Yugo esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus amigos….De su amigo y del amigo de su amigo… no por nada estaba en este basurero….Un momento…. Llego solo un chico moreno de cabello rojo… ¿por qué solo llega Cuervo Hogan?...

-¿Ha?, ¿Y Yusei?

-Ni me preguntes, al principio dijo que ayudaría y luego cuando mencione a Yusho….se alejó sin explicación.

-¿y a ese "que bicho le pico"?

-¿Y yo que se?...menciono algo de "sonrisa eterna"….Yo no sé lo que el tal Yusho le hiso pero lo traumo.

El chico de cabellos azul con un flequillo rubio, se rascaba la cabeza confundido…. ¿A qué se habrá referido con "sonrisa eterna"?...Él sabe que el padre de Yuya no es precisamente un hombre "normal".

Seamos sinceros, andar por la vida vistiendo como un mago circense, con una sonrisa pegada al rostro las 24 horas, no es normal….El tipo no es normal pero para el punto de ocasionar traumas con su sonrisa….Él no es un demente con poderes como Yuri…

-Pussssss…..no te ofendas cuervo pero tú amigo, tiene serios problemas mentales.

-Yep….Es una historia larga, su papá fue un científico o algo parecido que…..muchos detalles, luego te cuento.

-Mira, la idea de Yuma es algo tonta…si no quieres hacer esto.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡no hice un viaje dimensional por nada!...esos viajes me dan dolor de cabeza, basta de bla, bla….vamos a hacerlo… ¡a ver quién llega primero!

El pelirrojo se subió a su Duel Runners (D-Wheel), iniciando su camino…Yugo se subió de hombros…..Rin tuvo razón cuando le dijo que Cuervo es de esos amigos que jamás dejan de cumplir su palabra…Si dice que va a hacer algo, lo hace y punto.

-ni modo….¡hey, te adelantaste tramposo!

-¡ERES LENTO COMO TORTUGA, FUSIÓN!

-¡Qué no soy fusión, soy YUGO!... ¡Ya vera!

El peli azul se subió a su D-wheel acelerando, sin importarle los límites de velocidad de esta dimensión…

Horas después….Escuela de Duelos You Show (Escuela You Show)…

Yusho Sakaki estaba pensando en una nueva forma de entretener a la gente, cuando….O mejor dicho haciendo figuritas de papel en su escritorio….

-¡Director Sakaki hay dos motociclistas en el pasillo!

La visión de su secretaria, entrando corriendo a su oficina, no le incomodo, ella siempre exageraba las cosas…

-¿segura?

-¡cómo no voy a estar segura!, ¡venga!

Sakaki fue sacado o mejor dicho arrastrado por su secretaria al pasillo…Ahí estaban con todo y motos…..hm… ¿Cómo dijo su hijo que se llamaban las motos de dimensión sincronía?... ¿D-wheel?,¿ Duel Runners?...No lo recordaba, era algo relacionado a los duelos…

* * *

Luego de tranquilizar a la mujer que estaba al borde del infarto, fue a saludar a sus visitas inesperadas….

-Hola cuervo y f…..

En ese instante recordó que el nombre del homólogo de su hijo no era "fusión", era Yugo….Su esposa se lo repitió hasta el cansancio….

-….ejem…Yugo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola Señor Sakaki, tanto tiempo…mi amigo y yo venimos a hablar con usted sobre un asunto…. ¿Podemos ir a su oficina?

-Oh, por supuesto…sin motos…ejem….."d-wheels"

El hombre extravagante condujo a ambos jóvenes hasta su oficina…Hogan sintió un escalofrió… ¿Cómo es posible que un director de escuela tenga decorada su oficina como un jardín infantil o guardería? , ¿Se habrá quedado en la primera infancia?...Comienza a comprender por qué Yusei quedo con escalofríos…

-¿y bien?, ¿Qué querían decirme?

-Queremos que despida al papá de Yuzu para mandarlo a nuestra dimensión.

-¡¿Qué?!

Cuerdo "disimuladamente" le dio un codazo en el estómago al impulsivo chico de ojos azules… ¿acaso ese chico no piensa antes de hablar? …Si el cielo existe, se lo estaba ganando al ayudar a este tonto…

-"ja ja ja ja"….."Que gracioso", no le haga caso…..Yugo tiene un gran sentido del humor….

Antes de que el nombrado pudiera hablar recibió un segundo codazo…

-…lo que el trataba de decir era que en nuestra dimensión no existe academias accesibles, para personas como las que viven en Satélite…..queremos que se funde una de sus academias en nuestro mundo y hemos escuchado "maravillas" de Shuzo Hiragi.

Yusho estaba realmente sorprendido, su amigo tenía un método dinámico para enseñar….nunca imagino que se hablaría de él en otros mundos….

-¿en serio?

-sip….hemos escuchado de su…..su…..su…..

¡Oh diablos!...hasta ahí le llego el discurso a Cuervo, Yugo ayudaría si no estuviera tratando de recuperar el aliento….

-….su…su…

-¿su estilo de duelo ardiente?

-¡siiiiiii!... ¡Eso!... ¡exactamente señor Sakaki!... ¡es justo lo que los niños de Satélite necesitan!

El hombre vestido de mago circense se puso en pose de pensador…..Sabia que con lo impulsivo que es Shuzo, tomaría sus maletas junto a su hija y se iría a fundar esa escuela (academia) sin demora…Pero…¿a quién dejaría en la academia de dimensión estándar?

-MMM….admito que Shuzo no se negaría pero….él no sabe nada de su estilo de duelos, además necesito tiempo para buscar a un reemplazo…Yo con gusto lo haría pero también doy clases en la academia de duelos de dimensión XYZ como profesor….No me alcanza el tiempo.

-No se preocupe….yo mismo le enseñare, en cuanto al reemplazo….

 _-"Director Sakaki, yo me ofrezco"_

* * *

Detrás de ellos apareció una hermosa joven rubia de unos 18 años, esbelta de ojos cafés…. Alexis Rhodes, la mujer ex soldado de Leo…..ex miembro de la academia, actualmente se encuentra en la academia como estudiante de intercambio para apoya a Aster y Jaden a limpiar el nombre de esa institución…

-¿Se supone que estabas en la Academia?

-Estaba…..las cosas van bastante bien por lo que decidí regresar aquí…..Director, solicito el puesto de la academia de dimensión estándar.

La seria chica a la que llaman "reina de hielo", saco de sus bolsillos un certificado….

-Estoy oficialmente graduada, también tengo el entrenamiento y la experiencia de la pasada guerra.

Yusho lo pensó…..Durante su tiempo en You Show, ella se convirtió en más que una alumna, una "vice directora no oficial"…Ella fue capaz de dirigir la escuela cuando él estuvo lejos en la guerra…..Si alguien es capaz, es ella….

-Puedes hacerlo, le avisare a Hiragi….

Yugo sonrió…El hablo antes con ella y se encontraba de su lado…..Ok…..del lado de Yuto y el Suyo…..El de Yuri no…Con ella cerca, estaba seguro que entre clase y clase ella lo apoyaría en acercarse a en….

-…. ¡bingo!...cambie de parecer…yo volveré a dirigir la escuela de estándar, tú te quedaras a dirigir esta escuela…..Voy a hacer mis maletas, a Yoko le encantara la idea…..Voy a hacer mis maletas.

A Yugo le temblaba una ceja….Justo lo que necesitaba…Al padre extravagante de su amor cerca…Como si ya tuviera suficiente con el loco de negro y el loco psicópata tratando de acercarse a Yuya….

 _-"Yo no sé ustedes chicos, tengo una seria sospecha de que Yusei no va a volver a visitar dimensión estándar_ ".

Tanto Alexis como Cuervo asintieron ante los susurros del yu de sincronía….El rumor del trauma por la "sonrisa eterna" de Yusho en Yusei, ya había llegado a muchos lados…

* * *

Mientras que en dimensión Estándar….

Yuzu dormía tranquilamente en su cama, cuando de pronto….

-¡ARRIBA YUZU NOS VAMOS A DIMENCION SINCRONIA!

La joven de 14 años por poco se cae de la cama al escuchar la puerta de su habitación junto al grito de su padre Shuzo Hiragi… ¿Es su impresión o su hiperactivo padre acaba de decir que se mudan a dimensión sincronía?

\- ¡¿Cómo es eso que nos mudamos a Sincronía?!

-¡Yusho me acaba de mandar el mensaje!... ¡planea abrir un nueva escuela ahí y me eligió a mí para dirigirla por mi ardiente estilo de educar!... ¡que emocionante!... ¡me siento como un vaquero en el viejo oeste!...¡prepara las maletas!

-Per….pero….pero…. ¿y mi escuela?... ¿y mi novia?

-Vamos Yuzu, con la tecnología dimensional podrás venir a visitarlos y no creo que Serena le importa mudarse a Sincronía…..Hay tanto que hacer…..tengo que firmar los últimos recibos, vender la casa, buscar otra en sincronía, avisar a nuestros alumnos, hacer una ceremonia de despedida….

-Papá…. ¿quién va a dirigir la academia si nos vamos?

* * *

En casa de los Sakaki….

-¡mamá!... ¿Qué tienes?... ¡Mamá!... ¡¿Sora ya tienes el agua con azúcar?!

-¡ya voy!

Yuya estaba incomodo…..Al legar de su escuela (academia) de duelos, encontró a su madre desmayada con una sonrisa gigantesca…..Pocos minutos llego el cabellos celeste quien siempre llegaba a cenar y ahora estaba en la cocina preparando un vaso con agua y azúcar….

-¡vamos, mamá, despierta!... ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Un mensaje?

Su madre tenía en su disco de duelo un mensaje dimensional…..Costo quitarle el aparato de sus manos, lo tenía sostenido con tal fuerza que ni Gongenzaka seria capas de quitárselo….

El mensaje decía _"Yoko, adivina lo que paso…"_

Sora quien llegaba con el vaso con agua azucarada, escucho un segundo desmayo…..Encontrándose a Yuya desmayado sosteniendo a su madre desmayada…

-¿Qué bicho les habrá picado a esos dos?...parece que imitan a Shingo Sawatari , luego de estarce "admirando" en el espejo por un largo rato.

El ex soldado de cabello celeste, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa…..Viendo que ese par no despertaría en un largo rato, fue a la cocina , se sirvió un plato de comida de la olla recién preparada y se sentó a cenar.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

-huf, esto pesa.

-ni que lo digas, papá guarda cosas y cosas de no sé dónde.

Cuando Alexis Rhodes se ofreció a ayudar a Yuzu a mudarse, ya que su padre Shuzo Hiragi era un desastre cargando cajas, nunca imagino que terminaría cargando cajas tan pesadas…. ¿Qué demonios tienen estas cajas?... ¿montañas?

-huf….. ¿Limonada?

-por favor, necesito un descanso o me va a salir un hernia.

La rubia agotada se sentó sobre una de las cajas que estaba a punto de poner en el camino de Corporación Leo…..¡Cielos!...debió pedir ayuda a sus conocidos también….

-aquí tienes.

-gracias.

No era la mejor limonada del mundo pero servía para refrescarla…

-¿hm?... ¿pasa algo Yuzu?

-¿he?..."nada".

La astuta rubia levanto una ceja incrédula….

-¿nada?...a mí no me parece.

-¿Por qué nadie vino?

-Mmmm….veamos….Aster se quejó de que no podía ensuciar su carísimo traje….Jaden que había una oferta de pasteles….Yugi...No se….ni le pregunte…ese tipo me da miedo, parece que tiene personalidad doble…y a veces me pregunto si….

-¡¿no me refiero a eso?!...¡¿Por qué todos me odian?!

¡¿Perdón?!...Las cejas de Alexis estaban tan levantadas que parecían que querían salirse de su cara de la impresión…. ¿de dónde saco esta peli rosada que la odiaban?...hasta lo que ella sabe, todos son amigos….todos menos ese demente de Yuri…..

-Nadie te odia… ¿de dónde sacaste esa estupidez?

-¿crees que no lo he visto?...todos me tratan como si YO hubiera hecho la guerra…..casi nadie me habla…nadie me habla, solo Sora , Shingo y Gongenzaka me dirigen la palabra….Es como que no se…..tuviera lepra ….me tratan peor que cuando la gente odiaba a los Yus por…

-¡ni se te ocurra!...ambas sabemos que eso no fue fácil para ninguno.

Rhodes aun sentí hervir su sangre cuando lo recordaba… ¿Cómo puede ser que exista gente que los culpara por la guerra?...Todo fue culpa de Zarc , no de ellos….no me recién sufrir….excepto Yuri….Leo , Shun , Yusei y Jack se esforzaron para quitar esa idea de la gente….Aun existe un pequeño puñado que aún lo piensa…¡Ojala que esa gente nunca los moleste , excepto a Yuri!...ese se merece todas las penas del infierno…

Alexis retorno al mundo actual, concentrándose en la peli rosado….Se veía incomoda, tal vez fue demasiado dura con ella….

-Lo siento…agh…..el problema no eres tu...ok…tal vez si eres pero a medias ¿entiendes?

La cara de Hiragi encontraba un seguro "no"…

-Mira…..todos vimos luchar a Yuya como "Seiya de Pegaso por Saori".

-¿Quién es Seiya?

-es un personaje de…..olvídalo….el punto es que cuando la guerra termino y ustedes se veían tan "juntos", pensamos que acabarían como ya sabes…y cuando Yuya se topó con ustedes y aquel restaurante ….ocurriendo lo que ya sabes ….Yuya quedo como la "pobre victima" y tu quedaste como….heeeeee….como…..ya imaginas que.

-ya entiendo, por eso me…

-No te odiamos…..hay muchos enojados…..odio no…hm…..admito que la que más se enojó fui yo, cuando Jaden se quedó con una chica, Yubel….yo no le hable en mucho tiempo…..fue doloroso y tuve que asimilarlo…..¿no sabes quién es Yubel, cierto?

La oji azul movió la cabeza negativamente, nunca antes la había escuchado mencionar o visto…Sinceramente, ella pensaba que Jaden era Gay y Alexis era Lesbiana…..

-Es un espíritu de una carta.

-¿Yuri la encarcelo?

-no…..es un personaje de duelo de monstruos.

-¿me estás diciendo que Jaden está enamorado de un holograma?

-ya no es un holograma, es…."complicado"….solo digamos que en dimensión Fusión algunas cosas son…..diferentes a aquí…dejémoslo hasta ahí ¿vale?

Hiragi quien por lo que ha vivido en la guerra pasada, no quiso seguir discutiendo ese punto…..Ella ya lo había visto todo y le llega esto…Por su sanidad mental, mejor no seguir tocando el tema….

-¿Cómo Jaden logro que volvieran a ser amigos después de….."Eso"?

-Un duelista oscuro nos obligó a tener un duelo a muerte con por…agh…ya no recuerdo el motivo….solo sé que ganamos….¿qué?...los duelos oscuros a muerte en mi mundo es algo que te pasa a veces, sino pregúntale a Yugi…Según he escuchado, él tiene experiencia.

-aja…y…dime…..existe algún método de que Yuya y Yo volvamos a ser amigos sin que intenten matarnos.

En ese instante Alexis se puso seria….

-Yuzu, somos duelistas…nuestros problemas personales siempre se resuelven después de vencer a un tipo que intente matarnos en un duelos de monstruos…No conozco a ningún duelista que resuelva sus problemas de otro modo.

La hija de Shinzo no tenía muchas ganas ni que la intenten matar ni que la secuestren de nuevo….En momentos como este, desearía saber cómo la gente resuelve sus líos sin duelos….

-sorry….ya tuve a un tipo que me quería destruir para recrear a su hija….con Leo me basta y me sobra…Creo que dejare que el tiempo pase y cuando las cosas se calmen hablare con Yuya.

-eso espero…pero hazlo después de que Yugo se decla…..ups.

La rubia se topó la boca nerviosa…Por un descuido tan tonto que ni Jaden haría…..por poco se le escapa el motivo real del "cambio de puesto" del señor Hiragi…..

-¿se declare….?... ¿quisiste decir se declare?

-nooooo…..lo que quise decir es…

-Alexis….no tengo poderes pero tampoco soy idiota….Dime ¿Qué sucede?...vamos…si no me lo dices, voy a ir con Sora con una bolsa de chocolates y sé que ese siempre se entera de todo lo que ocurre respecto a Yuya.

-Ruri y Rin van a quererme matar por esto…..al demonio…..creo que a estas alturas decírtelo no arruinara nada y el señor Hiragi no volverá del supermercado dentro de 3 horas….lo que ocurre es que….

1 hora después….

-….Y eso fue lo que ocurrió…fue idea de Yuma, lo que sorprende, ya que todos en dimensión XYZ dicen que es un idiota.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?... ¿Serena lo sabe?

-Sip….ella estuvo de acuerdo, creyó que sería más fácil.

-¿y los padres de Yuya?, ¿reji?

-No lo saben…..aunque sospecho que reji lo sabe y no dice nada. Obviamente Yuya ni se ha enterado.

La rubia amiga de Jaden guardo silencio esperando una reacción alterada…. ¿NADA?...espero otro momento por si la noticia dejo en shock a Yuzu….

-¿Alexis?... ¿Te sientes bien?...hace rato que no dices ni pio.

-¿no estas enfada?

-por supuesto que estoy enfadada, no debieron excluirme.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo no soy la "bruja malvada" que ustedes piensan….si me hubieran incluido, yo les hubiera ayudado en un plan más simple en vez del enredo que han hecho…hace meses que esta asunto ya estaría resuelto…..arggggggg…ya vera Serena cuando llegue a casa….A bueno no importa…de todos modos, en dimensión Sincronía hay mejores universidades y papá le apasiona la idea de enseñar en otro mundo, se siente como un peregrino.

Sin previo aviso la dueña de casa fue a dentro de su casa…ejem…futura ex casa…..ya que con el letrero de "se vende" ya no sería su casa por mucho….

-¿adónde vas?

-por mi teléfono… necesito llamar a Yuya….tu deberías hacer lo mismo con los otros, este asunto se tiene que resolver hoy….No pongas esa cara de espanto, le diré que necesito que me ayude a guardar unas cosas…que el show lo hagan los otros yus.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

Mieru Hochun le había estado dando golpes en la cabeza a Yuma, hasta que este quedo inconsciente…La situación en la que estaba, sola con este obsesivo y sin su querido "príncipe"… ¡demonios el acosador se está despertando!

Ella levanto su puño lista para darle otra sesión de golpes, cuando el chico de ojos rojos movió sus manos nerviosamente, nada feliz de volver a ser golpeado por la chica de ojos gatunos…

-e…es….espera… ¡ESPERA!... ¡ME RINDO!...glup… ¡me rindo!

-¿hm?... ¿ya no perseguirás a Mieru?

El chico de 13 años asustado, movió la cabeza negativamente….Aun se consideraba demasiado joven para morir a golpes de una adivina loca…

-entonces, vas a liberar a Mieru.

-Mira, "loca obsesiva con decir su nombre"….yo no tengo la put### idea de cómo salir de aquí….yo creí que tu…

-¡¿YO?!...hm…. (La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda ofendida, mirando de reojo con indiferencia)….Mieru JAMAS se quedaría atrapada a propósito con alguien tan insignificante como tú….awww….pero si estuviera con mi "príncipe"…..

-¡¿insignificante?!... ¡Pues tú no eres una princesa precisamente!...vah, ¡rayos!...no sé por qué creí que eras linda….y pensar que deje de lanzarle indirectas a Astral por….."Esto"…maldita sea, esto de ser bisexual es una basura….un minuto….

-¿ha?... ¿al fin encontraste un modo de hacer funcionar tu cerebro?

-no tonta…..recordé que…Astral…..sentí que él me dijo por el" lazo" que tenemos…."ven te voy a mostrar algo"…..yo pensé que al fin había captado la indirecta y….creo que él me engaño para apoderarse de mi cuerpo….

La "futura señora Sakaki" dejo de ser indiferente, para comenzar a sacudir a Yuma Tsukumo por su chaqueta sin mangas, desesperada/entusiasmada….

-¡¿un lazo?!...¡¿Por qué diablos no le dijiste a Mieru antes?!

-¡porque estaba escapando de tus golpes!... ¡Vas…vasta a voy a vomitar!

La chica de ojos de gato lo soltó como si fuera una bolsa de basura, sin dejar sin repentino entusiasmo…

-¡animal!... ¡¿Sabes lo que significa?!...¡tenemos una posibilidad de salir!

Por su parte Yuma, estaba más interesado de limpiarse el oído con un dedo, que de ponerle mucha atención a esa adivina…

-vah… ¿y para qué?...Aquí no envejezco además, tarde o temprano mi cuerpo se va a morir y Astral acabara aquí conmigo, por el "lazo".

-¿y si?... ¿Hago que quede venga antes?...con tu "lazo" y mis poderes….puedo obligarlo a venir aquí….a cambio de dejar a Mieru tu cuerpo, ¿aceptas?

Yuma lo pensó …aunque no lo crean, este chico impulsivo a veces piensa….Por un lado, no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejarle su cuerpo a disposición de esta loca, quien sabe lo que ella haría, digo, algo de buena reputación aún le queda….Por otro lado…Si Astral se quedara aquí, entonces ….

-¡trato hecho!


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

-¿Dónde estoy?

Astral se sentía mareado…..En un momento se estaba preparando para poner a dormir a su cuerpo humano…Ni se imaginan la infinidad de cosas que puede hacer…ejem…..retomando el tema…Astral estaba a punto de dormir su cuerpo….el cuerpo de Yuma , cuando todo se le puso negro…

-¡oh lo que sea que me creo!...¡soy yo ¡…..¡en mi apariencia original!

El ser espectral se dio cuenta de que…. ¡Estaba la prisión donde encerró a Yuma!...eso quiere decir….

 _-"¡ASTRAL…!"_

Un par de brazos lo rodearon….Maldición, en esta dimensión es tangible…

-….ahora ya no te vas a poder escapar de mí.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del alíen espectro transparente celeste, este usando sus poderes se quitó el abrazo, siendo perseguido por Yuma…

-¡aléjate!

-amigo, solo quiero que hablemos….. ¡Espera!

Esta vez su inteligente "compañero de duelos" no se le escaparía ni aunque dimensión XYZ se cayera a pedazos.

* * *

Mientras que en dimensión estándar…

Yuya le extraño cuando Yuzu le pidió ayudarla a mudarse, ella sabe que él es ágil no fuerte como su gran amigo Gongenzaka….Al principio no iba a ir pero su madre "literalmente" lo empujo a salir para que él se reconciliara con su amiga, mientras ella y Yusho tenían un "reencuentro"…lo que sea que es eso…Lo que sea que fuere, debía ser importante porque hasta no permitió que Sora se quedara a cenar….Ni si quiera cuando le juro que el "cocinaría"…y con" cocinar" me refiero a comprar una caja de chocolates que seguramente ya llegaría vacía por que el comería los chocolates por el camino…

-mmm… ¿me pregunto a qué se habrá referido con "reencuentro"?...mi madre es súper rara.

El chico de cabellos verde/rojo no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, se sentía feliz de al fin recuperar su amistad con la hija de Shuzo Hiragi…A pesar de lo que Shinzo y muchos pensaban…él no la odiaba….solo está dolido por descubrir lo suyo con Serena, del modo en que lo descubrió…

-si sigo corriendo no llegare ni a despedirme del director Hiragi…. ¡ya se!

El "duelista de entretenimiento" aprovechándose de su agilidad salto una reja, paso por un patio, saltando otra reja…Casi lo muerde un perro…..No importaba, ese" atajo" le ahorraba minutos a su viaje…..Pronto llegaría a la casa de los Hiragi….

 _-"príncipe"_

Desde un árbol alguien hablo…..Esa voz…..no era la voz…era el "tono"…..le parecía familiar…sin explicarse el motivo comenzó a acelerar su carrera como si el diablo en persona lo persiguiera….Por poco se infarta cuando "algo" o mejor dicho "alguien" bajo de entre los árboles, parándose justo enfrente de él….

-WhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….. ¿He?...huf…que susto me diste….eres Yuma Tsukumo, ¿cierto?...Shun ha hablado de…

Y las sorpresas no paraban…El hijo de Yusho Sakaki sintió la voz de Zarc dentro de él….

 _-"idiota, continua corriendo"_

Sin entender ¿Cómo es posible que una parte de ese demonio continuó existiendo?, el joven Sakaki como si ese demonio lo empujara, continuo corriendo alejándose de "Yuma"….El "joven" de 13 años comenzó a perseguir al de 14, quien quiso sacar su celular que no paraba de sonar …lanzándole una manzana de cristal en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente….

-ahora Mieru y su príncipe estarán juntos.

Mieru Hochun dentro del cuerpo de Tsukumo, sonrió dichosa, al fin tendría a su "futuro marido" para ella sola….Solo se disgustó al ver su reflejo en una posa de agua cercana…

-mieru va a tener que arreglar esto.

La adivina no estaba nada contenta de estar en un cuerpo masculino…Sin embargo, ella si trabajaba como adivina….."Adivina" podrá operarse y volver a tener un cuerpo acorde a sus necesidades y genero….."Detalles" que arreglara apenas se encargue de poner a su príncipe en un lugar "seguro".

* * *

Mientras que en la casa de Yuzu….

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta yuya?!...¡dijiste que vendría aquí Yuzu!

-¡¿puede callarte Yugo y dejarme escuchar?!...la señal de mi teléfono esta mala.

La chica de cabello rosado con molestia marcaba el número de Sakaki….Solo para que le saliera el sonido de "ocupado"…. ¿dónde estará?, ya debió haber llegado hace horas…

-espero que esto no sea un truco para deshacerte de nosotros y quedarte con él.

-¡¿de que estas hablando Yuri?!...yo no soy así.

-con el tonto que se cree "héroe post apocalíptico" y "fusión" podrás tirarlos a la basura, inténtalo conmigo y…..

Cuando el duelista de dimensión Fusión le mostro una carta vacía, la dueña de casa por impulso se puso detrás de Alexis, quien estaba dispuesta a evitar que ese demente hiciera daño a más gente…Por su parte al ex soldado de Leo, no le importaría tener cartas nuevas para su colección…¿Quién sabe? Si las vende en el mercado negro, tendría otra fuente de dinero en vez de extorsionar a Aster con revelar secretitos de cosas que hiso cuando era leal a Leo…..Ya lo imagina, tendría tanto dinero que le compraría algo bonito a su adorado Yuya….un precioso anillo con la sangre de sus enemigos en forma de piedra…..Jaden y su novia semi imaginaria espiritual de carta de monstruo tuvieron razón, cuando le dijeron vía psíquica que se había puesto "romántico "con su enamoramiento….

-¡¿a quién llamas "fusión"?!...¡FREAK!

-¡no vuelvas a llamarme así o te juro que…

-f….r….

-¡el par de idiotas podría mantener las bocas cerradas!... ¡maldición llevo horas tratando de conectarme psíquicamente y ustedes par de tarados me desconcentran!

Yuto quien era el más centrado de los yus, se estaba impacientando al no ser capaz de encontrar la mente de yuya…Hoy no tenía humor para aguantar las tonterías de esos dos, ellos al ver su mirada de enojo, dieron se quedaron en silencio tragando seco, ninguno tenía ganas de hacerlo enojar más…En especial porque es un tipo rudo con sentimientos y algo tímido que podía hacer que sus corazones se detuvieran con un pensamiento…

-Yuto cálmate, solo se retrasado, ya llegara.

-¡No puedo calmarme Alexis!…siempre he podido encontrarlo mentalmente con facilidad incluso cuando estoy en otra dimensión, esto nunca había pasado…..es como si, alguien lo bloqueara.

-Vah, no es para…mmmmmm…ahora que lo dices….yo no soy psíquico ni tengo poderes tenebrosos como ustedes…no he podido percibir ni intuir a Yuya…. ¿qué dices tú freak?

El Yu de dimensión fusión ignorando aquel apodo, movió la cabeza negativamente, ante del yu de dimensión Sincronía….Mientras Yuzu continua intentando comunicarse con quien fue por años su amigo y el yu de XYZ se comunicaba con sus amigos en su mundo preguntando si por casualidad había pasado por ahí. La señorita Hiragi molesta escucho el mensaje de voz de "usted ya no tiene saldo para hacer este llamada…"… ¡diablos!... ¡Justo ahora!... ¿por qué paso esto?... ¿y si le paso algo? , ¿Y si lo secuestraron o peor?...Ella no estaba enamorada de él sin embargo, era su amigo, su amigo de la infancia….Jamás se perdonaría a si misma si por su culpa le pasara algo…Sin decir nada, decidida la peli rosado salió de su casa a buscarlo….¿Si acaso la siguieron? No le importaba…ella conocía a Yuya, lo suficiente para saber que si el estuviera apurado, tomaría "atajos"…por lo que comenzó por ahí, topándose con el celular de Sakaki…lo reconocería en cualquier parte, ella se lo regalo en la navidad pasada…Él no era despistado como ni descuidado como para dejar tirado su teléfono móvil por donde sea….

-es de Yuya, él estuvo aquí, no tengo dudas…. ¡AUCH!

Desde un árbol, una manzana de cristal le dio en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente…Las clases de defensa personal que había tomado, no le sirvieron…

 _-"esta manzana salió más resístete de lo que Mieru imagino"_

La dama de 12 años dentro del cuerpo del chico de 13 años, se agacho para mirar a la mujer inconsciente…

 _-"no es tan linda como Mieru, hm….está en buen estado, servirá"_

Mieru Hochun estaba segura con la solución de operar este cuerpo para adaptarlo a ella….Hasta que vio a esta tonta en el lugar donde ella dejo olvidado el teléfono de su amado, se dio cuenta que existía la posibilidad de tomar otro cuerpo para ella en vez de gastar dinero en una operación, que podría ahorrar para una casa para la familia que tendrá con su "príncipe"…es como la "señora adivina" dice…. ¿Por qué desaprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida?

* * *

 _-"¡ALTO AHÍ!"_

¡Maldición!. Ahí viene Reji(Rejii) Akaba junto a sus soldados con discos de duelos listos para enfrentarla….¡demonios! ¿Cómo lo supo?

¿Qué?... ¿acaso pensaron que no la tenía vigilada? No por nada era el CEO. De corporación Leo….Nada pasa en este mundo ni en los otros sin que él se entere primero, ni si quiera pasa una mosca sin que él lo sepa….

\- ¡Mieru te reto a un duelo!

La adivina que usaba el cuerpo de un chico ya veía venir lo que pasaría….Ellos se enfrentan, él le gana y la vuelve a encerrar o peor, ella tiene un "haz bajo la manga"…

-no.

-¿Qué?

-ya oíste Akaba…dije no. No acepto tener un duelo ni con tus soldados ni contigo.

En la historia de los duelos nadie y repito nadie había rechazado….¡por la put###!..Esta adivina se aprovechó del "vacío legal"…y sin nada que a ella le importe no la puede obligar a aceptar... ¡Demonios!. Debió secuestrar a sus padres primero antes de retarla a duelo….hm… ¿de qué habría servido?...con lo obsesionada que esta con Sakaki, no le hubiera importado ni aunque la amenazara con cortarlos miembro por miembro...

-adios Akaba.

Gracias a que Hochun durante su encierro aumento sus poderes, ella con una risa maligna se desapareció junto a Yuzu quien se encontraba inconsciente.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Los ojos de Yugi….en realidad del "otro yo" de este estaban abiertos como platos mientras usaba el cuerpo mortal….

-No puedo creerlo….es….es imposible.

¡¿Cómo es posible que existe gente que rechace un duelo?!...eso no tenía sentido ni lógica en su cabeza, su ojo temblaba como si dentro de él sus nervios se volvieran añicos, ignorando los comentarios del dueño del cuerpo que usaba, que eso no era "tan grave" como él creía.

Yusei viendo que Yugi "se fue" ¿A dónde? No sabe, pero su mente se fue a un lugar del que no regrese y probablemente solo él sepa ¿Cuándo regresa?...

-entonces Akaba…..ese ser que posesiono a Yuma….

-¿el criminal X?

-Si… ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste antes de que además de tu padre tenías a otros?

¿Qué esperaban?... ¿Que Reji en un momento de "remordimiento" les dijera todo lo que ha escondido?...Error…el albino de lentes (gafas) de marco rojo, les conto una creíble historia de un criminal sin nombre identificable que se había escapado de una de sus prisiones, técnicamente dijo la verdad….una verdad "edulcorada y adaptada para todo público"….

-Como líder miembro de la seguridad de ciudad Miami, es mi deber mantenerla segura con los medios que tenga disponibles….también soy líder miembro de los "lanceros" mis responsabilidades se agrandan, extendiéndose por el multiuniverso.

-Eso no te da el derecho a omitirnos información esencial.

Reji para darle más dramatismo a lo que diría se acomodó los lentes…no sabía a ciencia exacta el ¿Por qué? Pero cada vez que se acomoda sus lentes sus palabras parecen ser más dramáticas….

-Según las leyes…ni las de cada universo individual ni las que se formaron luego de la guerra me obligan a informarle de mis actos a los civiles, menos a un civiles con antecedentes criminales como tu Yusei.

El moreno duelista de dimensión Sincronía se puso serio….más serio de lo que usualmente es…

-tu no me conoces, no sabes nada…

-En eso te equivocas…..se todo sobre ti…sé que tu ida a prisión fue injustificada, que tu padre genero un desastre monsturoso….se cosas que ni tus más cercanos conocen…." _yo sé todo"._

-eres un monstruo.

-mi estimado "señor Fudo", le aseguro que yo soy un ser humano como usted, si lo desea puede realizarme cualquier análisis de ADN y vera que mi genoma es humano.

-"Humano" no es solo una especie, lo que te hace humano son tus acciones…..Los humanos nos ayudamos, tu solo ves a otros como experimentos o desechables.

-¿Y eso lo dice un hombre que ataca policías y rompe la ley?

-A veces se forma una diferencia entre lo correcto y lo que la ley dice que es correcto.

-Intenta llevar eso ante un juez que lo valide y luego hablamos.

El duelista en moto apretó su mano enguantada aguantando las ganas de dar un golpe….Por el nombre de…. ¿corazón de las cartas?...por supuesto que no, eso del "corazón de las cartas" es una estupidez…Este Akaba es el hombre con menos moral y ética que ha conocido…y eso que en su universo abundan….Golpear a este bastardo no ayuda en nada más que de ponerlo en una prisión aquí.

* * *

El albino por los datos que ha recolectado junto a sus poderes psíquicos sabía lo que pensaba quien lo observaba…. ¿golpearlo?...Si el piensa que será fácil, se equivoca, es el tan bueno dando golpes como él o tal vez más…..Si se atreve a lastimarlo, el mismo lo dejara el triple de lastimado…No es de esos líderes que necesita de sus tropas para protegerse como es el general de los genios en estos universos, de la tv y del cine….aunque por alguna extraña razone en estos dos últimos casos las tropas son un grupo de ineptos con problemas mentales que necesitan más cuidados en una institución que trabajando como secuaces.

¿Sin moral y ética?...sinceramente, ¿de qué sirven ambas cosas? La humanidad a avanzando a través de los siglos a través del ingenio y la astucia….la moral y la ética son solo limitantes para la mente….Además para proteger a la población general de incluso ellos mismos, la ética y la moral serian un estorbo…..Para mantener a la humanidad a salvo necesita su mente sin limitantes….

-Reji, si Yuya y Yuzu no estuvieran en peligro…

-Ahórrate el discurso moralmente correcto Yusei, sígueme nosotros encontraremos a ese par.

-¿no deberíamos llamar al resto? Ellos también están ayudando.

-¿ayudando?...ellos solo dan vueltas por ahí como ratas en un laberinto….con ese sistema nunca llegaran a nada y si llegan será demasiado tarde…Solo corren y gritan los nombres de los desaparecidos….ayudarían más sentados en el living de la residencia Sakaki reconfortando a la Señora Yoko, ya que para eso Yusho es deficiente.

-Luego te daré "lo que mereces" por pensar de ese modo Akaba….antes de nada, necesito saber ¿Por qué solo nos llamaste a nosotros dos?, si nos consideras ratas.

-No te desvalores Yusei…..de los 4 mundos eres el ser inteligente más estable que existe, psicológicamente hablando…..en cuando a Yugi, su "otro yo"….tiene habilidades que serían útiles….lamentablemente por el estado "inadecuado" en que ha estado, tendré que hacer ajustes a mi plan.

-¿"Otro yo"?, ¿te refieres a su síndrome de personalidad múltiple?

-oh, claro "su síndrome"….exactamente a eso me refería.

Akaba no tenía tiempo para explicar que lo que en realidad ese tipo tenia era un espíritu de un faraón egipcio que lo poseía durante los duelos…..Tampoco se lo explicaría si tuviera tiempo….

-activar, sala maestra.

Ante esas palabras, de una pared se abrió un puerta que daba a un salón enorme lleno de pantallas con un sillón cómodo….En las pantallas se veían imágenes de cada punto, de cada dimensión…Fudo se quedó impávido al ver esto…

-¿no te vez sorprendido?

-¿Por qué debería?...siempre supuse que con la cero moral que posees, tendrías un lugar como este….solo que no espere que llegaras a revelármela….Por lo que supongo que después de esto tendrás una "sorpresa" para mi….no creo que me dejes ir con el conocimiento de este lugar, que te mandaría a una prisión peor que las de dimensión sincronía.

-Entremos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Yusei no se sentía como dejando a Yugi como estaba, tampoco se sentía cómodo teniendo que trabajar con este demente…..Luego encontraría el modo de llevarlo ante la justicia o a ajusticiarlo por esto….si es que sale de aquí vivo o sin ser un "vegetal" (sin mente y babeando).

En otro lugar….

-NOOOOOOOO…..DEJAME.

-ESPERA…..YO QUIERO….

Astral corría horrorizado siendo perseguido por Yuma, con lo enérgico que era Tsukumo, podía estar corriendo en círculos detrás de él, por el resto de la eternidad. El ser transparente celeste comenzaba a pensar que nunca debió quedarse con el cuerpo de este hiperactivo humano de 13 años, en primer lugar.

Yuma Tsukumo no entendía ¿Por qué el ser de ojos ámbar huía de él?...el solo quería que hablaran y se ¿Quién sabe?, llegar a un "entendimiento profundo"….

* * *

En otro lugar….diferente al anterior…

 _-"¿Qué…dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar?...parece un sótano….."_

Yuzu estaba mareada, la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras lentamente despertaba…. ¿Porque estaba atada a una silla con cadenas?... ¿que era este lugar?... ¡¿Por qué Yuya estaba en la misma situación?!...el peli verde/rojo estaba con la cabeza agachada….

-¡¿Yuya?!...¡Yuya, Yuya!

 _-"silencio o esa loca te va a oír"_

Esa voz….la voz que salía de los labios del llamado "tomate" no le pertenecía…La chica de cabellos rosados, paso de la preocupación al horror/enojo/espanto al darse cuenta ¿a quién pertenecía?...

-¿Zarc?, ¿Cómo?

Yuya o mejor dicho "Zarc" le miro, mostrando sus ojos ambar característicos, observándolo sin un signo de que ella o cualquier criatura viviente le importen….En realidad solo la ayudaba por aburrimiento….

 _-"Siempre existirá un pequeño pedazo de mi alma en cada Yu del universo, solo que Yuya…es el que me agrada más….Yugo, Yuri y Yuto, se les aprecia como los "buenos accesorios que son"…saltemos la parte en la que me recriminas lo que hice en la guerra…no hay tiempo y yo no tengo ni los poderes ni la estabilidad necesaria para usar por mucho tiempo el cuerpo de este adicto a las sonrisas…Mieru Hochun es la que controla el cuerpo de Tsukumo…"_

-¿Quién es…

 _-"…esa porquería no interesa, solo interesa que ella está obsesionada con hablar de si misma en tercera persona y con Yuya, si no eres astuta, ella se quedara con tu cuerpo para ser la esposa de "su príncipe"..."_

-¡¿Qué?!

 _-"míralo de este modo, siempre te quejaste de quedar como "la dama en apuros incapaz de defenderse"…. ¿Bueno?, esta es tu oportunidad de rescatar a…."_

* * *

Los ojos de Yuya recobraron su rojo natural…Zarc no bromeaba sobre el hecho de que era incapaz de controlarlo por periodos largos….Sakaki miro a ambos lados confundido…

-¡¿Yuzu?!...¡¿Qué haces aquí?!...¡¿Dónde estamos?!... ¡¿Qué es este lugar?!

Hiragi no entendía nada….Solo entendía que la tal Mieru Hochun era una demente peligrosa y si no encontraba el modo de liberarse junto a Yuya…seria su fin.

-Yuya, escúchame con cuidado…por nada del mundo le lleves la contraria a "Yuma"….sin importar lo extraño que parezca lo que diga, finge como si entendieras o si fuera lo más normal de la vida.

-¿de que estas….

-arghhhhhh…. ¡si tuviera mi abanico te lo lanzaría en la cara!... ¡no hay tiempo para preguntas!... ¡solo has lo que te digo!...necesitamos "hacer hora" hasta que nos encuentren o se me ocurra un modo de escapar.

-Pero….

-¡SOLO HAZLO!

-ok….ok….no te enojes.

La puerta que daba al sótano se abrió, antes que quien la abrió bajara por las escaleras Yuzu Hiragi fingió estar inconsciente…..Yuya Sakaki también lo haría si la dama de cabellos rosa, no le hubiera lanzado una breve mirada de "me imitas y te mato".

-Hola "mi príncipe"…..Mieru está feliz de que despertaste.

-¿Yuma….Yuma?

Ver al joven duelista vestido como una lolita gótica, con una peluca risada…Era una imagen difícil de ver….."El"…"ella" o lo que sea en este instante, al notar que le observaban, se dio una vueltecita al bajar para mostrar su vestido….

\- ¿te gusta? Mieru trato de igualar su apariencia original….ups, Mieru olvido traerte tu almuerzo, ya regreso.

"Mieru" o como desee llamarse subió dando saltitos de alegría al otro piso. El duelista de ojos rojos esperaba en el nombre del péndulo y los duelos de entretenimiento, que los encuentren pronto.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

(South Park no me pertenece y aunque no lo crean el personaje principal de los juegos, "el niño nuevo" tiene nombre es Dovahkiin . Si no me creen Googleen Dovakhiin South Park)

Reji junto a Yusei revisaban con cuidado las cámaras, buscando cualquier indicio de los desaparecidos…

-viste eso.

En una de las cámaras se veía a una chica de cabello rojo, al hacer un acercamiento se veía que era "Yuma" con un vestido caminando brevemente cerca de una ventana de una casa….

-si Akaba lo vi…..hay que información.

-Eso ya lo hice.

En otra pantalla, se veía la información completa de los dueños…Personas con una hoja de vida limpia y hablando de ellos…

-¿crees que los haya matado?

-Lo dudo Yusei, por su perfil psicológico junto a sus habilidades es más probable que haya metido sus almas en otra dimensión.

-Luego me lo tendrás que explicar con lujo de detalles.

-ese luego no llegara a pasar Sr. Fudo, toda la información recabada es "confidencial".

-Hm, eso ya lo veremos.

-Y hablando de eso….

Antes de que Fudo fuera capaz de hacer algo, le dispararon un dardo que lo durmió….

-…ya no serás necesario. Agradezco tus servicios.

Pronto aparecieron los empleados de su compañía…

-Señor ya nos encargamos del…de ellos…de los 2 seres que ocupan un cuerpo, están inconscientes y sin recuerdos de esta reunión.

-Hagan lo mismo con Fudo y arreglen sus recuerdos para que crean que estuvieron buscando por las calles a Yuzu y Yuya como los otros pero por caminos diferentes, dejen los cuerpos en lugares coherentes con aquellos recuerdos….Y manden un equipo de rescate a la dirección en la pantalla.

-Sí señor.

Una vez solo Akaba se quedó mirando las pantallas….Un vez que se encargue de Mieru , sea el momento de llevar su experimento a otro nivel….

* * *

Mientras tanto….

La cabeza de Yuya daba vueltas….Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no logra procesarlo bien…"ten duelos "le dijo su padre…"será divertido"…le dijo su padre…"llevaras sonrisas"…le dijo su padre…..

¡Y miren en lo que ha acabado!... Encadenado a una silla junto a Yuzu quien se hace la inconsciente mientras un Yuma travestido va a traerle el almuerzo para luego hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

Agh… ¿Por qué a él?...El solo quería entretener a la gente….era solo un juego de cartas, solo un tonto juego de cartas….un inofensivo juego de cartas…. ¡¿y acaba en esto?!...¡¿guerras?!...¡¿secuestros?!... ¡¿Poderes extraños?!...ahora que lo piensa, recuerda que no solo a él le han pasado "extravagancias" sino a otros jugando al "duelo de monstruos"…... ¡dios, este juego deberían prohibirlo!...No….esta divagando…si su padre lo escucha, con lo sonriente que es lo mata y su madre lo re mata….

-Yuzu…

 _-"no me hables, recuerda…sigue la corriente….."_

* * *

El sonido del seguro de la puerta alerto al duelista de entretenimiento que "Yuma" ,"Mieru" o como desee llamarse….Venia de regreso….

-Hola "mi príncipe"….Mieru espera no haberte hecho esperar.

"La chica" de vestido gatico bajo sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una bandeja con una charola entre sus manos…..Yuya usando sus dotes artísticos, hiso la sonrisa más realista que le salió….

-oh, descuida, estabas….."Ocupada" haciendo la comida.

-Ji ji ji ji…..Mieru se siente feliz….espero que te guste lo que te hice.

"Mieru" sonriendo fue a quitarle la tapa a la charola….

-De prepáralo tu debe ser…

Esta "chica" ponía al límite sus dotes de actuación…..La cara de Yuya era una mezcla de horror/asco junto a la sonrisa que intentaba mantener…

-¿ha?... ¿pasado algo mi "príncipe"?

Definir exactamente ¿Qué era? Lo que estaba en esa charola era difícil de explicar con palabras…Necesitaría a Reji para analizarlo…..Era una cosa como una masa anaranjada con pedazos de bastones de caramelo, lechuga y un cosa parecida a gelatina que temblaba cuando "Mieru" puso una cuchara para sacar un trozo...

-¿he?... ¿No te gusta lo que Mieru te cocino?

El peli verde/rojo hiso una lucha interna para borrar su cara de asco para reemplazarla para una sonrisa preciosa que le haría ganar un Oscar….

-¿bromas? ¡Me encanta!...es justo lo que quería.

"Mieru" sonrió dichosa…."Ella" en realidad no sabía cocinar, ni sabía a ciencia cierta lo que preparo….Solo puso lo que encontró en una olla , lo batió, encendió el microondas y lo puso por 4 minutos….."Ella" contenta

-ahora abre la boca.

Un escalofrió paso por la espalda del ser de ojos rojos al ver esa cuchara acercándose a su boca, por impulso miro a Yuzu quien continuaba haciéndose la inconsciente…. ¡rayos!... ¡con amigas como esta quien quiere enemigos!

Ok….Para mantenerse vivo a tener que estar más callado que Dovahkiin (chico nuevo) de South Park…. ¿qué?...el no solo juega "duelo de monstruos"…Además , el no miente el llamado chico nuevo se llama Dovahkiin , su nombre sale al final del primer juego….Aunque Yuzu nunca le creyó…

* * *

Regresando al tema principal…..Sakaki tragando en seco, abrió la boca….

-AGHHHHHHHHHHH.

¡Gracias al péndulo!... ¡A "Mieru" le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza!...Por razones que no entiende su "secuestradora" luego de un fuerte grito cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco….

Mieru luego del intenso dolor…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

¡Estaba nuevamente en la dimensión prisión?!...¡esto no puede estar pasando!

-¡¿cómo es que Mieru?!...¡TU!

La pelirroja de ojos de gato, fue corriendo a darle una patada al ser celeste que intentaba retomar el cuerpo….

-¡Mieru no dejara que te salgas con la tuya!

Astral le devolvió el golpe….Odiaba ser violento sin embargo… ¡ya no aguantaba estar ni un segundo más con Yuma Tsukumo persiguiéndolo!...

-¡ni te imaginas que me costó noquear a ese acosador!... ¡no te dejare el cuerpo!... ¡ES MIO!

-¡NO, ES DE MIERU!

Tanto el alíen como la adivina se pusieron a pelear por el control del cuerpo….Estaban tan ocupados intentando obtener el control, intentando destruirse que no notaron que "cierto" chico se levantó…

* * *

El dueño del cuerpo quien continuaba mareado luego del golpe que recibió, se levantó dando bamboleándose sin darse cuenta que se acercaba al agujero de luz que daba a su cuerpo….

-¿Qué esta…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

El joven de 13 años se cayó en el agujero…Cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos…

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!

¡¿Por qué estaba usando un vestido?!...Lo último que recuerda era que luego de estar persiguiendo a Astral, este se detuvo y le ofreció un beso….Yuma cerro los ojos y…..ahí estaba…

-¿Qué sucede Mieru?

-¿Quién es Mieru?

Antes de entender lo que sucedía, Yuzu aprovechando que los cordones de uno de sus zapatos no estaban bien atados, lanzo una patada que por pura suerte logro que el zapato volador le diera justo en la cabeza a "Mieru"….

Lo malo es que Yuma nunca entendió ¿Qué demonios ocurría?...La bueno es que la patada fue lo suficientemente fuerte para devolverlo con Astral.

-¡ASTRAL!

-¡OH NO VOLVISTE!

El ser transparente volvió a ser perseguido por Yuma, mientras Mieru lloraba desconsolada de perder su oportunidad de salir de este lugar.

 **(Dedicado a m_thecat y su historia de "El niño nuevo está explorando South Park". La única historia dedicada a Dovahkiin/Dracon/chico nuevo /ojete/Douchebag/ idiota /Dovah/Douvakin/Gilipollas/Oráculo)**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Un mes ha pasado, Yuzu se mudó con su padre y novia…Mientras Yuma se encontraba en "coma"…..No era que le desagradara, ya que digamos….esta donde quiere estar con Astral, ignorando a Mieru quien no deja de lloriquear y hablando de lloriquear….

-¿Qué está pasando?

-no soy adivino "fusión".

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS "FUSION"!, ¡FREAK!

-¡¿FREAK?!...argggggg… ¡te voy a moler a palos!

-¡basta ya los dos!

La cara iracunda del duelista de ojos grises o azulados, provoco en quienes discutían ganas de guardar silencio. Yuto tampoco entendía ¿Por qué Reji Akaba los mando a llamar a ellos 3?...La discusión sin sentido de esos dos no ayudaba en nada…. ¿cómo es posible que ese par de idiotas sean sus yo alternos?

Tanto el duelista en moyo de cabellos azules/ amarillo como el ex sirviente de leo Akaba de cabello morado/rosa, se miraban como queriéndose matar….matar "literalmente"…..A Yuri se le han dejado en claro que asesinar a otros es ilegal….para su desgracia, ya que tenía cotizado los ataúdes de los otros 2 que lo acompañaban en aquella oficina, hasta tenía una idea de ¿Dónde enterrarlos?

Por su parte Yugo se moría de ganas de sacarle un par de dientes a derechazos a ese pomposo egocéntrico narcisista de ojos morados, al otro no le haría nada, a menos que haga algo que lo haga merecerlo…Yuto comenzaba a considerar provocarles a ambos un paro cardiaco con sus poderes para que con el susto maduren o por lo menos el tiempo en el hospital, les dé tiempo de aprender a pensar antes de actuar….Claro que no los quería asesinar, matar gente va en contra de su naturaleza…aunque este de par de insoportables….

 _-"Caballeros, lamento la demora…."_

La llegada del dueño de la industria, acomodándose los lentes (gafas), evito que los 3 yus se mataran entre ellos….Sentándose en su elegante silla de su elegante escritorio…

-…..el Sr. Fudo quedo con algunos…."problemas mentales"….luego de la búsqueda de Yuya y Yuzu, probablemente por efecto del estrés. Estará bien, lo he internado en un hospital mental patrocinado por mi compañía.

-¿Qué clase problemas?

-Cosas sin sentido, el asegura que le manipularon la mente, no tiene importancia con el tema a discutir Yuri.

-¡Ya deja el misterio Akaba y dinos!...se me está acalambrando el trasero de tanto estar sentado. Podría estar lanzando junto a Rina y Cuervo, latas un basurero en Satélite en vez de estar aquí.

-ejem…..como veo Yugo que estas con "asuntos pendientes de suma importancia"…seré breve.

El alvino presionando un botón activo una pantalla cercana…..Al ver las imágenes Yuto se levantó de golpe enojado, ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?!

-¡tienes 5 malditos segundos para explicarte Akaba!

-No mires a Yuto, mírame a mi…los 5 minutos que dijo son solo una amenaza…yo te juro que si en 5 minutos no dices lo que ocurre, acabaras en mi colección de cartas.

-¡eres tan maldito como el freak!, ¡te voy a patear el culo!

Era una grabación de la vez que ellos fueron a probar cartas… ¡¿Qué significaba esto?!...¡¿Por qué en la grabación se tomaba más en cuenta lo que decían que sus calificaciones a las cartas?!...¡¿Qué sucedía?!.

Reji se mantenía tranquilo como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo o como si no tuviera a 3 versiones del hijo de su ídolo de la infancia, amenazándolo…..Él sabía que esta sería la reacción esperada, también que Yuto analizaría su mente en búsqueda de una respuesta satisfactoria….

-Por inmiscuirme en su vida privada…..me disculpo…..fue imposible no grabar sus conversación, ya que era parte de la calificación, su vida privada me es irrelevante.

-vah, entonces ¿Por qué esta resaltado con subtítulos?...no abre ido a la escuela pero no soy estúpido.

-eso, Yugo….lo hice por ustedes.

-Yo si fui a la escuela pero tampoco entiendo lo que ocurre, al igual que "fusión", el cual es tan tonto como un….

-Ahora no Yuri…..explícate Leo.

-No hace falta ese tono Yuto.

Entrelazando sus manos oculto una semi sonrisa momentánea que casi era perceptible, el perfil psicológico que el mismo les hizo cuando comenzaba su "experimento", era exacto…..Como todo lo que planea… Han reaccionado tal como esperaba….Akaba sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que decir a continuación….

-Por haber invadido su vida privada sin quererlo, nuevamente les ofrezco disculpas en nombre de la corporación Ajaba y la mía como persona natural…..ahora retomando el tema de su incomprensión hacia mi frase "lo hice por ustedes", profundizarla necesaria varios estamentos psicológicos para explicarla a cabalidad…..sin embargo como veo que son personas ocupadas…por favor Yugo, sé que quieres hablar, por favor cierra la boca que ya no me demorare….ejem…..como les decía…..simplificándolo para ustedes….Ustedes 3 tienen sentimientos románticos por Yuya y lo único que han avanzado ha sido 0%.

-¿desde cuando eres tan considerado?

-Tu desconfianza es entendible Yuto, a pesar de que poseo dificultades para expresar emociones….soy capaz de tenerlas al igual que cualquier ser humano…..a Yuya además de mi rival de duelos lo considero mi amigo y ustedes…..bueno, han sido eficaces aliados, por lo que he decidido ayudarles a poner fin a este conflicto.

-¿Y tú que ganas?...no me creo que de repente te volvieras "humanitario". No sé ustedes, yo no necesito tu ayuda….

-¿y que harás Yuri?... ¿continuar con la estrategia que tienes?...la cual al igual que los otros dos presentes, siempre acaba en peleas con amigos de ustedes interviniendo de una forma u otra….Así es, sé que sus amigos se han metido en el asunto.

-¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡¿Ese psicópata tiene amigos?!

-¡YUGO!

-¿Qué?, ¡Vamos!, ¡cómo es posible que no te sorprenda Yuto! , ¡Es un demente que disfruta meter gente inocente en cartas vacías!...digo…..me cuesta creer que alguien entre los universos quiera ser amigo de él.

Por respuesta el mencionado con una mano enguantada le mostro una carta vacía, con su otra mano le mostro el dedo del medio. Su cuenta de amigos era 0….En su dimensión o le tenían miedo o le odiaban por lo que hiso en su servidumbre a Leo….No era que le importara, según su punto de vista todos los de su dimensión, incluyendo Serena, eran estúpidos sin valor…..Si ella en dimensión sincronía se moría junto a su novia y el papá de esta, en aquella escuelita de cuarta, le tenía sin cuidado….claro que eso de "moría" es solo un decir….

Leo por su parte está satisfecho, su análisis psicológico rendía un resultado mayor al esperado….

-Como yo lo veo…si continúan por el camino que han seguido, van a pasar su vida entera en una "casi" declaración hasta que se mueran o hasta que Yuya Sakaki encuentre a alguien más, ahora que a sé a reconciliado con yuzu y superado su ruptura…eso no les gustaría ¿no es así?

Los tres yus se miraron entre ellos para luego mover la cabeza negativamente…

-Correcto…esa posibilidad desagradable es tangible, una suposición que a este paso se volverá un hecho a menos…..que se elimine el factor "interrupción amigos"…no es lo que piensan, con "eliminar" me refiero a mandarlos a una misión humanitaria momentáneamente a Satelite, mientras ustedes se quedan en ciudad Miami….

-¿haciendo qué?

-Yuto, con lo inteligente que eres ya deberías saberlo…..eres psíquico, lee mi mente…

-….tú quieres que glup.

El duelista serio de ropa negra se puso rojo como un tomate al leerlo…. ¿Era en serio?...

Como el psíquico de los tres no decía ni pio, el dueño de la empresa donde se encontraban, decidió mencionarlo….

-Es momento que ustedes tres se declaren.

-¡¿al mismo tiempo?!...¡estás loco!

-¡el freak tiene razón!... ¡Es una tontería!

-Ejem…caballeros, comprendo su estupor…sin embargo, es la única forma de ponerle fin a este asunto….Sakaki debe elegir…..ya que veo por sus caras que se resisten a mi "generosa ayuda"…..voy a ser sincero….lo que acabo de decir va a ocurrir, mejor dicho está ocurriendo ahora….en unos minutos Yuya llegara aquí citado a esta reunión privada…así que…..se va a enterar por ustedes o lo hará por mí pero lo va a saber.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

El término "reunión privada" de parte de Reji Akaba(Rejii Akaba)… A Yuya "le daba mala espina", no era que el sonriente duelista desconfiara de su amigo…era ya saben….una especie de" sexto sentido"….

 _-"Es una trampa"_

La voz de Zarc en su cabeza, lo detuvo a medio camino a la corporación Leo…. ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser en un parque con gente paseando?... ¡Maldición!... ¿qué hacer? Si se pone hablar consigo mismo se verá como un loco….

 _-"sabes que mientras ustedes sigan existiendo, una pequeña parte de mi sigue viva en ustedes y me puedo comunicar...escucha con cuidado, ese Amigo que tienes te está tendiendo una trampa…."_

El duelista de cabellos verde/rojo se fue a una callejón, escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura, al reflejarse vio el reflejo de Zarc en un charco cercano…

-¿te podrías callar?, es bastante molesto que me hables en público.

El ser de ojos ámbar, ante la cara de molestia del oji rojo, sonrió con arrogancia….

 _-"¿así?, ¿y que harás?, ¿echarme?"_

-¡diablos!, ¿Por qué no acepte la ayuda psicológica que Reji me ofreció luego de la guerra?

 _-"vah…. ¿y de que habría servido?, no soy una personalidad alterna, soy un yo alterno…lo cual es súper diferente…algo parecido a lo que le pasa a yugi con su "otro yo"…yep, yo noto cosas que tú y los otros 3 jamás notan"_

-Mira, ya tengo suficiente con los "ruidos" que hacen mis padres en su cuarto, recuperando el "tiempo perdido"….Dime de una vez ¿Qué quieres? Para poder ir a la reunión sin parecer un loco que habla consigo mismo.

Desde el punto de vista de Yuya/Zarc era una conversación entre dos personas…Para el vago que observaba desde una esquina…Era un chico loco que parece en los carteles de duelos, que tal vez el efecto de los hologramas se le ha subido a la cabeza o es el licor que el vago ha tomado….Lo que sea el hombre de bolsillos rotosos no quiere enterarse, acomodándose para dormir tapado de cartones dejando a "los dos", hablar a solas…

 _-"es por eso que te hable "tomatito"…. esa reunión es una trampa…..JA JA JA JA JA JA….no pongas esa cara, es una trampa buena…"_

-¿trampa buena?, ¿eso existe?

-"ok…..buena o mala, eso depende de cómo reacciones a lo que vas a ver o mejor dicho escuchar…"

-aerghhhhhhhhh… ¿deja de dar tantas vueltas?, me estoy confundiendo.

-"task...task…task…..eres más ingenuo de lo que imagine…..ok, como estoy aburrido te daré una pista….pon atención…si a ti te gusta alguien, le pones atención "especial"….¿correcto?"

Sakaki no encendía el punto, por lo que rascándose la cabeza en un intento de calmar su leve sonrojo al pensar en el tema romántico….El cual hasta la fecha le ha ido fatal, provocando esta reacción inusual en él, lo que le daba nervios…..nervios que aumentaban cuando Zarc menciono "especial" subiendo y bajando las cejas…..

-supongo

 _-"ok….ahora compara ese tipo de comportamiento con el modo en que los 3 yus, se han comportado contigo últimamente….."_

-No entiendo.

 _-"a ver…cambiemos el enfoque, ¿ok?...cuando tú y uno de ellos están a solas…no has notado un, no se…. ¿un sonrojo?"_

-No nunca.

 _-"cuando estas con ellos, ¿no has sentido que han tratado de decirte "algo"?..."Algo"…que le dirías a alguien muy, muy especial"_

-No.

Zarc se llevó una mano por la cara….. ¿O ese tipo es demasiado inocente o es tan tonto como Jaden Yuki?...Lo segundo lo cree imposible….

 _-"al demonio….tú le gustas a Yuto, Yugo y Yuri"_

El de ser ojos ámbar esperaba cualquier reacción, menos una carcajada…Era una carcajada tan sonora que no solo provoco que el vago se despertara sino que también lo motivo a tomar sus cartones para irse a otro callejón….Incomodo de estar cerca con ese demente y eso que en su vida en las calles ha tenido que convivir con todo tipo de locos.

Zarc al encontrarse en tal inusual reacción….decidió volver al subconsciente de ese "payaso duelista"….Yuya creyendo de que Zarc le ha jugado una broma, continuo su camino, conteniendo una risita cada vez que pensaba en lo que le dijo.

* * *

Sonriente llego al edificio, sonriente subió por el ascensor hasta la oficina del Ceo…. Aun se reía cuando llego a la reunión….

-lamento la…ja ja ja….lo siento….hm….la demora.

Los que ya estaban se miraron confundidos, ¿Qué era lo tan divertido?...Yuya al notar que los presentes lo miraban como si se tratara de un loco…Se contuvo para tratar de explicar…..

-Es que un conocido me dijo que…ja ja ja ja ja…que….Ja ja….

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo que dijo….lo que me dijeron Reji es que…ja ja ja….

El albino presionando un botón pedio a una secretaria que trajera agua para el joven Sakaki, esperando que con eso se tranquilizara…..Evitando en lo posible cualquier calmante para controlar el ataque de risa.

Con calma espero a que se terminara de beber el vaso con agua, espero calmadamente a que el hijo de su héroe de la infancia, se tranquilizara lo suficiente para comprender lo que le sucedía.

-¿Ya te has calmado?

-yep.

-De acuerdo, entonces ilústranos…. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron?

-Que Yuto, Yugo y Yuri…..

La palabra que menciono….a los mencionados le cayó como un balde de agua fría….Provocando un ambiente tenso…El albino con una breve disculpa se retiró dejándolos solos, para darle privacidad…..En realidad observaría lo ocurrió en otra sala….Para poder analizar el final o extensión de su experimento.

-chicos…. ¿qué sucede?

Los 3 solo se miraban entre ellos…. como preguntándose ¿quién se lo va a decir? ….

Lo que vino fue tres personas tratando de explicar a su modo lo que ocurría al mismo tiempo, con el paso del tiempo Sakaki quien normalmente era sonriente y optimista se comenzaba a enojar…

-¡basta ya los 3!... ¡Qué sucede!

Por el impacto, Yuya no supo ¿Cuál de los 3 lo dijo?...o ¿fueron los tres al mismo tiempo?...solo escucho una voz que le dijo "Yuya estamos enamorados de ti"...Un ojo le comenzó a temblar apenas lo escucho…..solo logrando soltar un….

-¡¿ustedes me que…..

…Antes de que se desmayara. En algún lugar de su mente, Zarc se reía….


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

…Antes de que se desmayara. En algún lugar de su mente, Zarc se reía….

 _-"JA JA JA JA…. ¡RESULTO MEJOR DE LO QUE ESPERABA!_

 _-¡¿Qué ESTAS…..¿he?...¿por qué puedo verte en tu propio cuerpo?_

 _-Porque estas desmayado….este es tu subconsciente."_

El oji rojo se sentó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sin saber ¿Qué hacer? ….. ¿Cómo paso esto?...El ser de ojos ámbar se sentó a su lado…

 _-"¿y?... ¿qué vas a hacer?... ¿a cuál eliges?_

 _-glup, ¿tengo que elegir?_

 _-¿Qué crees tú?_

 _-demonios….estoy perdido."_

El duelista de dimensión estándar se dejó caer en aquel cuarto blanco, que comenzaba a tomar la forma de un parque…..podía sentir el pasto, tal vez tomando forma por un recuerdo…

 _-"Yuya…no puedes estar inconsciente para siempre…en realidad si podrías, si te quedas en coma…._

 _-No quiero herirlos…._

 _-Lo sé…..esto no está resultando tan divertido como esperaba._

 _-Lo sé."_

Sakaki cerró los ojos , dejando que una agradable brisa secara sus lágrimas en vez de usar sus lentes de aviador para ocultarlas…Era su subconsciente, nadie lo vería llorar….Excepto Zarc pero que ese loco lo viera, no le importaba.

 _-"¿Zarc?_

 _-¿Hm?_

 _-Necesito despertarme..."_

Cuando volvió en si…..Vio a los 3 yus discutiendo por…. ¿acaso importa?...Cuando notaron que despertó, intentaron decirle algo…

-Necesito decirles algo….mientras estaba desmayado, medite sobre lo que me dijeron….

Los ojos de Yugo se iluminaron…. ¡lo va a elegir!...el final que ha esperado…..Yuya lo va a elegir sobre ese par….primero serán novios, luego lo convencerá de mudarse a Sincronía…..Claro que él va a esforzarse para ganar popularidad en los duelos de su mundo…Tendrán su propio departamento….Luego se casaran y adoptaran niños…..Un final perfecto solo para el….Lo que él no sospechaba era que los otros dos también tenían una imagen mental similar…Solo que en la de Yuri, el convertía en carta a los Yus extra para evitar que eliminen su final feliz….

-….los aprecio a los 3….son importantes para mi…han estado conmigo en están circunstancias pero debo decirles que yo…los veo solo como amigos.

Ahora era el momento del desmayo para los 3 yus…..Reji desde su oficina, anotaba los datos dando por terminado su inusual experimento con este inesperado final.

Un mes después….

Yuya estaba con una cara de amarga de tres metros…..Luego de aclarar lo que sentía….Yugo apenas se despertó le grito todo un rosario de insultos, mostrándole su torso apuntando su cuerpo trabajado para decirle sobre lo que se perdió….le mostro el dedo del medio y se fue…Yuri no ha parado de mandarle mensajes del tipo "te voy a matar" cuando te vea…. ¿qué? ….la internet o "extranet" era posible entre dimensiones gracias a la corporación Leo…

Ahí Yuya estaba con sus lentes de aviador, ocultando sus lágrimas sentando en una banca…

-Maldita vida.

 _-"¿estás bien?"_

Sakaki se secó las lágrimas…. ¡Justo el que le faltaba!...

-¿si vienes a insultarme por no corresponderte?...adelante…tengo el buzón de mensajes lleno por parte de Yuri y Rin no deja de mandarme mensajes de lo tonto que soy por…

-Yuya….yo no viene a eso. Ruri escucho lo que te ha pasado y se preocupó. Ya sabes como es.

El oji rojo triste dejo caer su cara sobre manos…..Para luego mirar al serio duelista, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado….

-yo…..lo siento…no sé qué hacer…..solo lo siento…yooooo…

-Yuya…yo no vine a criticarte, si los otros sienten que tienes que quererlos por obligación que se pudran...yo aún te considero mi amigo.

Se produjo un silencio entre ellos….no era incomodo…..solo un silencio….

-¿Crees que ellos lo superen?

-Lo harán, créeme.

En realidad, si no lo hacen Yuto tiene métodos de hacerlo….A pesar de que Yuya no sentía lo mismo por él, no podía permitir que lo lastimaran…

-¿quieres ir por un helado?

-¿Cómo…..amigos?

-Obvio.

Yuya sonrió…..Le aliviaba saber que por lo menos Yuto no lo veía como algo que se sacó de la nariz….Levantándose de su asiento.

Yuto también se levantó de su asiento…. "Como amigos"…..Si solo como amigos podía estar a su lado…..con eso se conformaba…aunque Yuya jamás sea capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos, el siempre estaría a su lado…. Para apoyarlo aunque sea solo como amigo.

Yugo y Yuri miraban la escena desde lejos….Ellos habían ido a disculparse con Yuya por como lo trataron…..Al verlo irse con Yuto se alejaron en silencio…..Tal vez en el futuro puedan volver a Yuya tan solo como un amigo, como el los ve a ellos…..Por ahora preferían alejarse por un tiempo.

Yugo se alejó deseándole suerte a Yuto…quien no le caía tan mal como el psicótico de Yuri.

Yuri se alejó, deseándole suerte a Yuto…..jurándose a si mismo que si él le hace algo igual o peor de lo que él le hiso a Yuya, lo convierte en carta.

Yuto se alejó caminado con Yuya…. Caminado juntos a una heladería cercana. …Como amigos y nada más.

Tal vez mañana Yuto lograría que Yuya lo correspondiera….tal vez mañana logre que lo mire diferente….….tal vez mañana….en un futuro lejano pueda disfrutar ese mismo helado con Sakaki como su pareja o tal eso jamás ocurra y quede como un simple sueño…de eso se preocupara mañana… Hoy va a disfrutar un helado en este hermoso día de verano, conversando de lo que sea junto al sonriente chico a su lado….Para todo lo demás hay tiempo y un mañana.


End file.
